The Answer To Her Prayers
by soccerstar11-5
Summary: Who is this new stranger in town and why does Brooke feel so drawn to her and her daughter? AU Major Baleyness Yep...I finally updated...CHAPTER 18 FINALLY NOW UP!...r&r plz I'll be writing a lot more now that I'm done with college!
1. Strangers

A/N: I'm not quite sure where I want this story to go. It is completely AU so it's up to me I guess. Um…I welcome reviews…good and bad…I need all the help I can get. This is my first OTH fanfiction…I've always just written Charmed stuff before. Um….this is going to be a BALEY friendship fic so most of the story is going to focus on them and Charlie. I dunno, I might make it into a Baley romance…I guess we'll just see how it goes from here…thanks for reading...and plz review!

Brooke Davis never ran away from anything. She never ran from her problems, or from a fight, or from fate. But when she discovered that her boyfriend and her best friend were cheating behind her back, she ran. She would have run away from Tree Hill, but she had no where to go. Instead she ran straight to the only place she could think of, Karen's Café.

She wasn't quite sure why she ran to her boyfriend's mother's café, but it was the only place she could think of where she wouldn't be alone but she wouldn't be near Peyton or Lucas either. Part of her had always considered Karen her mother considering her mom, or dad for that matter, was never around. She assumed that was where her fear of being alone came from. But Karen had always been there on those nights when Brooke just couldn't handle the silence. They would meet at the café and chat over hot cocoa. When Brooke finally started to get sleepy, Karen would take Brooke to her house and let her stay the night. That was also where Brooke and Lucas met. For the longest time they were just the best of friends, but after a few years of Brooke crashing at the Roe house, they began to like each other as more than just friends. Now, as Brooke ran through the front doors to Karen's Café, the memories of those nights came crashing back. These memories only succeeded in making Brooke unable to hold her tears back any longer.

When the bell over the door jingled signaling the entrance of a customer, Karen looked up from what she was doing. She began to smile when she realized that it was one of her favorite people in the world, but she quickly turned her facial expression into one of deep worry when she noticed the look on Brooke's face and the tears streaming out of her beautiful eyes. She dashed around the counter and without asking any questions took Brooke into her arms and hugged her. They slowly sank to the ground as Brooke's whole body shook with heart-wrenching sobs. Karen stood the two of them up and directed them to the back room of the café. Since there were no customers, Karen locked the door and closed for the day. She had a feeling this was going to take a while.

Karen rushed back to Brooke's side to try and comfort her. Karen found her in the same place she had left her still crying her heart out. So Karen walked over and resumed the comforting tactics that had worked countless times before. However, Karen somehow knew that this time was going to be a lot different.

"Brooke, sweetie, just calm down and tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." This seemed to do the trick seeing as to how Brooke took deep breathes and began to stop sobbing. She could not, however, stop the tears from coming. As she looked Karen dead in the eye, tears were still streaming down her porcelain skin and onto her Gucci blouse.

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Sweetie, you know that you can tell me anything. You're like my daughter. I love you just as much as I love Lucas." Karen noticed that at the mention of her son's name, Brooke tensed up.

"Well, it's going to break your hear Karen. It really is."

"Well, my heart is breaking just sitting here watching you cry your heart out and not knowing what's wrong. I can't stand not knowing what's bother you because then I can't help you. Please sweetie, just tell me what's the matter."

"Fine. I was at your house looking for Lucas when I went into his room and saw that his computer was on. I looked at the screen and I saw him and Peyton together in Peyton's room. I think you can figure out what they were doing." Brooke said all of this in one breath. She had managed to stop crying long enough to convey her discovery to Karen, but now, retelling her nightmare, she began to cry again. Before long she was dry heaving in a fetal position on the floor.

Karen couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her son was cheating on Brooke. They were supposed to be together forever. They had known each other since they were in preschool together Brooke spent the night at their house when she was especially lonely. She couldn't believe that her son, whom she had tried so hard to raise right, had cheated on one of the only people in his life that had been there for him through practically everything. She finally broke out of her shock instated trance, and looked down at the child that she felt like she had basically raised herself. Karen crouched down next to Brooke and took her into her arms for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"Brooke, what Lucas did was wrong. But I want you to know that that is not going to change a single thing between you and me. You are just as much my daughter as he is my son. I love you Brooke." This seemed to do the trick as Brooke's sobs became less severe and violent.

"Really? Because I was really worried that you wouldn't want to be around me anymore since Lucas and I didn't go out any more."

"Brooke! That's crazy! How could you even think such a thing?"

"I don't know. I guess you would just side with your real son instead of some girl you just took in because her lousy parents are never home to take care of her."

"Look, Brooke, I could never just abandon you like that. We have been through too much together. Why don't we go back to your house and I stay the night with you tonight okay? We can figure out what we are going to do tomorrow ok? I'll be on your side every step of the way okay sweetie? I love you."

"Oh, Karen, I love you too! More than you know."

After deciding to return to Brooke's empty mansion, the two girls ate dinner in silence. Slowly, they climbed into Karen's car and made their way to Brooke's house. Karen and Brooke climbed the stairs to Brooke's front door and opened it into a huge foyer. Without saying a word to each other, the two women made their way up the stairs and into Brooke's room. Though they were like mother and daughter, they were also like best friends. Karen didn't need to ask where to sleep because she knew there was already an extra bed waiting for her. Long ago, Brooke and Karen had pulled the guest bedroom bed into Brooke's room for those nights when Brooke needed someone but didn't want to leave home.

Brooke made her way into the bathroom to shower and change while Karen pulled out the drawer that was designated for her own clothes. She pulled out some pajamas and waited patiently for the shower while Brooke took her time. While waiting, Karen got lost in thought. She often thought about how loving and sweet Brooke was. She liked to think that she had something to do with that. She never did understand how her parents could just shoveled money at her instead of just loving her and being there for her. That is all she wanted after all. Before Karen could become too lost in thought, Brooke came out of the bathroom and silently made her way towards her own bed. She climbed in without saying a word to Karen. Karen took this as a sign to just take a shower and get into her own bed.

After Karen showered and changed, she slowly opened the bathroom door to find Brooke asleep. She crept over the Brooke's bed and just looked at her for a few minutes. Brooke was stunningly beautiful, and to accentuate her beauty, she was one of the most loving people she had ever known. She still couldn't understand how Lucas could cheat on this lovely person sleeping in front of her. Karen slowly bent down and kissed Brooke softly on the head and then made her way to her very own bed. After saying a quick prayer for Brooke, Karen was sound asleep as well. But not before thinking that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Waking up to the sun shining through her lacy curtains immediately put Brooke into a sour mood. The weather seemed to be mocking her situation. Usually, on days like these, she and Lucas would go down to the beach and stay all day until the sky turned dark and the stars came out. Then they would lay there and stare and the stars in a comfortable silence. On special days, Lucas would stand up and make Brooke dance with him under the stars. Now she hated sunny days.

After having this mocking memory spoil her already bad day, Brooke looked around for Karen. After not spotting Karen in her bed, Brooke caught a whiff of a delicious smelling breakfast. This seemed to brighten her mood just a bit; she did love Karen's cooking after all. Dragging herself out of bed, she pulled on her robe and made her way down stairs.

Even though all the stuff that she was going through with Lucas and Peyton, Brooke had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach that today was going to be okay. She couldn't explain what she was feeling, but she just knew that something was going to happen today that would make everything else be okay. That is what Brooke was thinking about when she finally made it into the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen, she smiled at the one person remaining in her life that she trusted and loved.

Hearing some sort of noise behind her, Karen turned around and smiled warmly at Brooke. "Come here sweetie. I made your favorite breakfast, mac and cheese, grits, and French toast. I still don't understand why you like macaroni and cheese for breakfast. I mean, that is kind of weird."

"Are you kidding me, mac and cheese is the food of the gods."

"Did you sleep okay sweetie?"

"Well, considering what went on yesterday, I slept okay. It wasn't the best sleep ever, but it was alright I suppose. It helped having you there with me. Just knowing that you're here for me means a lot." Brooke had tears rimming her eyes and threatening to spill over. She refused to cry though. She hated to cry in front of people. The only people who had ever seen her cry were Karen, Lucas, and Peyton. Although she knew that she could trust Karen, she still felt like she had cried enough over everything.

"Well, just know that I am always here for you sweetie. I love you dearly."

"I love you too Karen."

"Well, on a lighter note, I was wandering if you could keep me company at the café today. Tuesdays are pretty slow days and I tend to get lonely in there with no one else. What do you say?"

"Well, I guess I could find time for you in my busy schedule. DUH! Karen, you don't even have to ask!" With that said, the two women got ready and headed to the café.

Once they had opened up and gotten the usual morning crowd out of the way, they hit the typical mid-morning slump. It was rather boring in the café at the moment for Brooke. Karen was in her office doing some paperwork and Brooke just sat up front incase any customers came in. While sitting there, examining her cuticles, the bell above the door jingled. Brooke looked up but saw no one at the door. Curious, she walked around the counter on her way to the door to see if anyone on the street had tried to come in. However, when she turned the corner, she found the source of the jingle. A little girl with curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes stood in the middle of the store. This girl didn't seem to be lost or afraid, but she couldn't be more than 2 or 3 years old. Brooke leaned down to be leave with the girl so she could talk to her. "Hello honey, what's your name?"

"My name is Charlotte Joyce James but you are weally weally pwetty like my mommy, so you can call me Charlie. I am free years old. What's your name?" the little girl asked with a confidant voice. Brooke laughed quietly at the enthusiasm that the little girl possessed. She had defiantly met a three year old quite like this one.

"Well Charlie my name is Brooke. Where is your mommy sweetie?"

"Oh, my mommy is wooking for a job and I got bored so I went away and dat is when I came into here."

"Well, what is your mommy's name Charlie?"

"Her name is Haley something James. I don't know her middle name." Brooke didn't recognize that name at all so she figured Haley, Charlie, and Charlie's father was new to Tree Hill. She could safely make this assumption considering Tree Hill is one of those towns were everybody knew everybody else.

"Well Charlie, I think you should go back to your mommy and daddy sweetie. I bet they are worried sick about you."

"Oh, I don't have a daddy. Mommy says he is a vewy mean man cuz he don't want to be wif me. Mommy says that he don't wuv me like a weal daddy should." Though shocked at the bluntness of the statement, Brooke didn't let it show.

"Oh, okay, well do you want me to help you find your mommy Charlie? I'm sure she is wondering were you are."

"Otay, but only because I wike you and I tink you are vewy pwetty."

Brooke couldn't help but chuckle at the little girls reasoning. She wondered if everybody was like this when they were three years old. "Okay Charlie, let's go find your mommy."

But before Brooke and Charlie could even make it to the front door, a girl no older than Brooke charged in, panting, with a hysterical look on her face. She had wavy brown hair, the same color as Charlie's, and chocolate brown eyes. She couldn't be more that 5'1" tall which made Brooke feel tall at 5'3". The young woman was thin, but healthy looking. All in all, she was gorgeous. "Thank god Charlie! I thought you were kidnapped! Don't you ever do that to me again! OK!"

"Otay mommy."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, yes ma'am."

Brooke couldn't hold back her giggle yet again as she watch the formally confidant little girl shrink behind her in an attempt to hide from her mother. Brooke decided this would be a good time to introduce herself to whom she assumed was Haley.

"Hi. I'm Brooke Davis." Haley noticed for the first time, the person's hand that her daughter had been holding. She was absolutely the most beautiful person Haley had ever seen. She had dark brown, straight hair that feel a little past her shoulders and deep brown eyes that you could get lost in forever. But what really made the woman in front of Haley stunning were the deep dimples that were on display with her smile. Her smile was one of warmth and love. But Haley noticed that the smile didn't quite reach Brooke's eyes. For some reason, Haley felt that she and Brooke had a lot in common and if given the chance, could become great friends.

Snapping out of her trance, Haley reached for Brooke's outstretched hand, "Oh, I'm so sorry. You must think I am the rudest person ever. I'm Haley James. Thank you so much for finding my daughter. She seems to really like you. She doesn't take so easily to people. Usually she just screams at them and tries to abuse them."

"I don't think you're rude at all. You were just panicking about losing your daughter. And anyway, I didn't really find her. She sort of found me. But I'm just glad that she's okay. I'm rather surprised as well. I've never met such a spirited little girl in my life. Anyway, so are you two new in town?" Brooke couldn't help herself. She was a curious person my nature.

"Actually, yeah, we are new in town. Little Miss Priss and I just moved here about a week ago and I'm out looking for a job. No luck so far though. It seems that here in Tree Hill you just have to know someone to get a decent job, you know?"

"Oh believe me, I know."

Before Brooke could say anymore, Karen emerged from the back of the café. "I heard yelling. Is everything okay out here?"

"Oh yea Karen, everything's fine. This is Haley James and her daughter Charlie. They just moved here last week and Haley isn't having much luck finding a job. Aren't you looking for some more help?"

"Actually, I am. Have you ever had any experience being a waitress?"

"Well, not really. But I am a people person and I love to meet new people."

"Well, that's good enough for me. What do you think Brooke?"

"Well Karen, I think we just found ourselves a new waitress."

After receiving the job, Haley picked Charlie up and began to jump all around the café with her. Karen and Brooke just looked on in amusement. The same feeling that was in the pit of Brooke's stomach this morning returned as she stood there watching mother and daughter dance around the room. She was drawn to this woman for some reason she didn't quite know yet. Nevertheless, Brooke was determined to find out. Maybe Haley and Charlie were just the people Brooke needed in her life to help her though the rough times she was about to face. For some reason, Brooke guessed that these two girls were the answers to her prayers.

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or any of the characters. All I own is Charlie and the story line…that's it.


	2. The Best of Friends

The next morning Brooke woke up to the incessant buzzing of her alarm clock. 6AM did not sit well with her. Today was going to be a long day because today was the day she would have to face Peyton and Lucas. Neither person knew that she had found out about the "affair," for lack of a better word. When Brooke had run to Karen for comfort, she had made her swear not to tell Lucas a word about her knowing. Brooke wanted to tell them that she knew on her own. But, most of all, she wanted to see how they acted around her to see if she could pick up on the small signs that she may have missed before when she didn't know.

Finally, after lying in bed for an extra 15 minutes, Brooke dragged herself into the bathroom to get ready. An hour and forty-five minutes later, Brooke walked out to her car, cranked it and pulled out of the driveway. Usually, she would put in some music and start singing along, but today she wasn't in the mood to be perky. Instead, Brooke thought about the new girl Haley and her daughter Charlie. Today was to be Haley's first day working at Karen's from 4-9. For the rest of the day after the mother and daughter left the café on Tuesday, Brooke just couldn't shake the feeling that they were special. This made her distracted and distant which Karen even commentated on. Brooke simply told her that she was thinking about Lucas and Peyton which made the older woman leave her alone. Since it was Haley's first day, Brooke wanted to be there for her. Honestly, Brooke just wanted to learn everything about Haley as possible.

Brooke absentmindedly pulled into the school parking lot, parked, and turned her car off. Thinking about Haley and Charlie had distracted Brooke enough to not even realize that she had arrived at school. Looking at her watch, she realized that it was 8:15 and she only had 5 minutes before she was late for her first class. Luckily, Brooke wouldn't see Lucas or Peyton until lunch. She didn't have a single class with the two "lovebirds," so she could easily avoid confrontation until lunch. Jumping quickly out of her car, Brooke jogged up the front steps and into the hall on which her first class was located. She ducked into the classroom right before the bell rang. She had made it. Brooke quickly made her way to her seat in the back of the room and quietly awaited the lesson. Once again, her thoughts wondered back the Haley and Charlie…

Third block was about to start which meant that it was time for Brooke to see Peyton and Lucas. The bell rang and her class quickly filed out of the room and hurriedly walked to the cafeteria. Brooke was the last one out and the last one to the lunch room. She grabbed a salad, paid, and made her way to the courtyard. Usually, she sat with Peyton and Lucas inside, but hopefully they wouldn't notice she was here and not bother to look for her. Yesterday when she was out, neither one even bothered to call and check if she was ok. Probably because they were too preoccupied with "other activities." This just furthered her newfound hatred toward them.

As Brooke walked outside, she immediately spotted Peyton and Lucas sitting together at a table for two. Just her luck that they would be outside today. Right as she was about to turn to leave, Lucas saw her, got up, and jogged towards her. "Hey baby. Where have you been? I missed you." Lucas said as he bent down to plant a kiss on her lips. Right before they made contact, Brooke turned her head causing Lucas to kiss her cheek.

"You missed me? Why didn't you call to check on me?" Brooke was going to try not to cause a scene, but it was proving more difficult than she thought. She looked up into the eyes she used to trust so much. The same eyes she used to get so lost in. She cringed in disdain just thinking about those memories. Why, when she finally falls for a guy and gives him all of her heart, is he doing this to her?

Confused, Lucas answered, "Well, I thought you might be resting or sleeping so I didn't want to bother you. Besides, my mom stayed with you so I knew you were going to be okay." After he was finished lying through his teeth, Lucas smirked at Brooke. Usually this smirk drove her crazy and made her week in the knees, but now, she just wanted to bitch slap it off of his face.

"Oh, okay. Well, what did you do yesterday then?" This was getting way too easy for Brooke. She just sat there and watched his mind work to come up with another lie to tell her. She just couldn't believe he was acting like there was nothing going on behind her back. No wonder Brooke never noticed anything, there was nothing to notice.

"Well…I…um…oh yeah, I almost forgot, I went to the shop to help Keith on some cars then I went to shoot some hoops at the river court with the guys. That's pretty much it. When I went home, mom wasn't there so I assumed she was taking care of you."

"Are you sure that's what you were doing?" Brooke was getting sick of this bullshit. She had two options right now. She either gets mad or breaks down and cries. Frankly, she didn't want to cry, at least not in front of Lucas and Peyton. So her only other option was to get totally and completely furious.

By now, Peyton had realized there was something wrong, so she made her way over to the couple. She was silently praying in her head that Brooke hadn't found out. Brooke was her best friend, but she just loved Lucas so much. She never meant to do this to Brooke, but shit happens and one thing leads to another and mistakes are made. This is probably the worst mistake that Peyton has ever made. She either looses her best friend whom she's known since kindergarten, or she looses the love of her life. Life sucks balls sometimes. "Hey guys, what's going on? Brooke, we missed you yesterday. Where were you?"

"I don't know Peyton, where were you? If you missed me so much, why didn't you bother calling? Huh? Answer me that!" Brooke yelled. People were beginning to look but she didn't care. She had stopped caring a long time ago.

"Woah, chill out Brooke. I was really busy is all. I didn't have time to call okay? Geez! Why are you being such a bitch?" Peyton put on a mad front, but she was terrified that Brooke knew. Somewhere deep inside, she hoped Brooke had found out so she wouldn't have to tell her.

Anger began to control Brooke. She was sure that she would later regret what she was about to do, but at the moment, she didn't care. Brooke began to yell, "You wanna know why I'm being such a bitch? Well, I'll tell you why. Because two days ago, on Monday afternoon, I found out that my best friend and the man I thought I loved, were cheating behind my back…TOGETHER! Ya know Peyton, you should really turn off that web cam of your every once in a while…it can get you into some deep shit."

Brooke quickly dropped her salad, turned on her heel, and headed straight for the furthest restroom. What had she just done? The whole school now knew her business and the whole school probably didn't care. They probably thought she just got what was coming to her. Little did they all know that she really had loved Lucas with all of her being.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Brooke reached to bathroom located on the other side of the school. When she entered, she immediately ran straight to the corner and began to cry and sob uncontrollably. Her mistake? She forgot to check the stalls and see if anyone was in the bathroom.

While weeping hysterically, Brooke felt a light hand on her shoulder. When she looked up, she was shocked to see who was standing there. Haley looked down at her with sad and understanding eyes. She seemed to know what Brooke was going through. Though she was ecstatic to see Haley again, Brooke was petrified to allow her to see her in this state. She quickly sat up, wiped her face off, and straightened her hair and clothes.

Without saying a word, Haley stood up and helped Brooke up as well. She gently guided Brooke out of the bathroom and towards the nearest exit. Once outside, Haley led her to the parking lot and her car. It wasn't anything special, but the 1997 Honda Accord seemed to fit Haley well. Brooke climbed in without a word and allowed Haley to drive her wherever it is they were going. She didn't need to ask where that was, she just trusted Haley to take her somewhere away from all of this…drama.

Finally, the two girls pulled up to an apartment complex on the other side of town. It was the nicest apartment complex in Tree Hill and only a mile from Brooke's house. Still in silence, the two girls got out of the car and Haley led the way to her apartment, 23B.

Once inside, both girls sat down on the couch. Neither said a word, they just sat there in a comfortable silence. They knew there was a lot to talk about, but they also knew they all the time in the world to do that. They were going to be the best of friends, they could just feel it.


	3. Staying

A/N: Ok, ok, ok…I know it's been a really long time, but college is HELL! So just bear with me because I'm writing as much as I can in between having to study for 3 biology classes, pre-calculus, Spanish, English, and playing on 2 soccer teams. Please don't abandon me…lol. Anyway, here is your long awaited update. I LOVE Y'ALL!

**TATHP**

The two girls continued to sit in a comfortable silence, each pondering her own thoughts. When Haley looked at Brooke again, she realized the other girl had fallen asleep. As the young woman slept, the teenage mother examined her. Haley was truly amazed that even when this girl was crying and had make-up running down her face, she was still beautiful. Her chocolate eyes shone with unshed tears and seemed to hold a sorrow far greater than they should know. A sorrow that Haley herself understood more that she cared to admit. All Haley wanted to do was walk over and take Brooke into her arms. She just wanted to be there for Brooke in a way that no one was ever there for herself. She was sure Brooke was one of those people that rarely showed her emotions to anyone. She was also sure Brooke was a person who put others people's needs ahead of her own and strived to protect the ones she loved. But Haley wandered who took care of Brooke? Haley decided right there that she would take care of Brooke. Sure, they had just met, but Haley had this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach that Brooke was just what she and Charlie needed.

Finally, when Haley looked at her watch, she was shocked o see that it was already 3pm. Had she really been sitting there that long with Brooke? They had left school at noon. Haley rose from her seat on the couch and walked into the kitchen to get a notepad and a pen. Once what she was looking for was found, Haley wrote Brooke a note and left it on the coffee table next to the couch Brooke was sleeping on so it would easily be found. Haley had to pick Charlie up from the daycare she was enrolled in and then she had to be at the café by 3:45pm so she wasn't late for her first ever shift there. After Haley laid the note on the coffee table, she stood and just looked at Brooke for one more minute. Before leaving the apartment, she slowly bent down and gave Brooke a soft kiss on the forehead and whispered quietly into her hair, "I'm here for you Brooke. I always will be." With that said, Haley left the apartment, careful to shut the door quietly on her way out.

**TATHP**

When Brooke woke up, the first the thing that ran through her head was, "Where the hell am I?" Then all the memories of the day came crashing back to her. Not getting any sleep the night before, the fight with Peyton and Lucas, running to the bathroom after the fight, and finally, her angel, Haley, rescuing her from the hell hole formally known as school. Why had Haley been there? Is she going to the school? How old is she? And a million and one questions were running through Brooke's head and only one person could answer them. Only, that one person was no where to be found. Finally, Brooke noticed the slip of paper on the coffee table right next to her. It was a note, written in the neatest handwriting Brooke had ever seen. It was of course from Haley to Brooke:

_Hey Brooke, Sorry to leave you like this, but you were sleeping so peacefully I just didn't have the heart to wake you up. Well, I had to pick Charlie up from daycare and then we are going to the café for my first shift. Oh gosh, I'm so nervous. Anyway, make yourself at home. I should be home around 9:30. Feel free to stay if you like. Anything you see is yours, so just make yourself comfortable. I hope to see you when Charlie and I get home. Oh, by the way, Charlie has been dying to see you again so I hope you will still be home when we get there. If not, then I'll just see you around. Love you! Hales_

It's amazing how with just that one note, Haley was able to manage to make Brooke smile. The whole note was just the sweetest thing in the world. Brooke loved how Haley had called her apartment "home," somehow seeming to imply that it was Brooke's home as well. She could defiantly get used to the sound of that. Also, the way Haley called herself "Hales" was just adorable. It sounded like something that only family or someone very close to her would be allowed to call her. Kind of a "pet name." Add all that to the feeling of insecurity that Brooke felt Haley wrote the letter with just made Brooke feel loved again. Someone cared enough about her to feel afraid to lose her. All of this only made Brooke's mind swim with more unanswered questions. For the first time since waking up, Brooke glance down at her watch. It read 7:08pm. "Wow, I slept for a long time. I guess I got less sleep last night than I thought before. Geez, I'm hungry. I really hope Haley has some good food."

Brooke made her way into Haley's kitchen. After opening the cabinet with cups, then the one with plates, and then the one with Tupperware, Brooke finally came to the cabinets with food. The first thing Brooke noticed was that there were about 10 boxes of macaroni-and-cheese. This was surly some sort of a sign. So, Brooke grabbed 2 boxes and proceeded to make dinner. She wanted to make enough so that when Haley and Charlie got home, they would have something to eat as well.

**TATHP**

While Brooke was cooking dinner, Haley and Charlie slipped into the apartment without her knowing it. Once Haley opened the door, the mother and daughter were hit with a wave of the heavenly aroma of macaroni-and-cheese and cupcakes. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Are you making our special dinner!" Charlie excitedly asked as she began to run towards the kitchen.

"No sweetheart. Stop running."

"Yes ma'am," Charlie replied as she quickly stopped running and turned to face her mother. Haley couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have such an obedient, loving, and adorable child. It was hard enough to raise a child on her own with no help from anyone, but if Charlie had been a bad child, she would probably have had to give her up for adoption. Haley just couldn't live with herself if she had done that. Every night she thanked the God above for Charlie.

"Actually, I think there is someone here that you might like to see," Haley said. She just couldn't stop or hide the smile that was growing on her face. She was just as happy as Charlie was going to be to see Brooke again. But she knew that Charlie was probably going to be even happier. For some reason, Charlie had a very fond attachment to the stunning brunette. Usually, Charlie didn't much like other people, just her mother. But for some reason, Charlie had grown close to Brooke.

"Who is it Mommy?"

"Well, why don't you go look for yourself sweetheart?"

"Otay Mommy. But will you go wif me?"

"Sure sweetie. Always." Charlie had a fear that Haley was going to leave her, much like all the other people in her life had. Her aunt, her grandparents, and even her dad, even though she had never met him. Haley quickly pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind as the pair approached the kitchen hand in hand.

When the two entered the kitchen, Charlie dropped her mother's hand and ran over to Brooke. "Auntie Bwookie! Auntie Bwookie! You here! How did you know dat my and Mommy's favowite food was macawoni-and-teese? Wif cupcakes?" Charlie asked excitedly as she jumped into Brooke's arms and buried her face into Brooke's hair and neck.

"Well sweetie, I didn't know. Actually, macaroni-and-cheese with cupcakes is my favorite meal too," Brooke smiled. She couldn't help but feel wonderful at the way Charlie had called her "Auntie Bwookie." Brooke was never one to like children. In fact, she typically avoided them at all costs. But there was just something about Charlie that was special. She noticed it from the first time she had seen her in the café all alone and confidant. There was just something about Charlie that melted Brooke's heart.

When Brooke looked up, she noticed Haley standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Haley seemed to be deep in thought about something not so pleasant because of the look on her face. Deciding to break Haley out of her painful memory, Brooke spoke up, "I've never had quite as warm a welcome as this before. It's very…refreshing."

As if suddenly noticing Brooke for the first time, Haley shook her head to clear the thoughts, and tried to fake a smile. But Brooke noticed that the smile didn't reach Haley's eyes; much how she imagined her own smile didn't reach her own eyes. "Oh, honestly, I didn't expect you to stay. I must say, I am surprised."

"Well, you will soon learn that Brooke Davis is just full of surprises." Although this was a very true statement, Brooke had a feeling that Haley was even more full of surprises. This just made Brooke eager to find out everything there was to know about Haley. That's part of the reason Brooke had stayed and cooked dinner for the mother and daughter.

The way Brooke said "you will soon learn" made Haley feel warm inside. Maybe Brooke was different, maybe she wasn't going to leave her and Charlie like every one else in her life had. But maybe she wasn't different and she was just like all the others. This is what was going through her head as she responded to Brooke earlier statement, "So I guess that means you're staying for dinner then."

"Are you kidding me? I didn't cook this magnificent feast to not be apart of it. Besides, where would I go? Home?" Brooke didn't mean to sound so bitter about the whole home issue, but it just came out before she had time to stop it.

Haley couldn't help but notice how Brooke had sounded so bitter about going home. "Well, you can always stay here for as long as you like. I promise I wouldn't mind, and I'm sure Charlie will just be in heaven, so feel free." Haley said motioning towards the small child still nestled in Brooke's arms with her head still buried into her neck and hair. She seemed to be memorizing the way Brooke smelled. Though it was quite abnormal for a child to do this, it was something that Charlie often did so she could always have some form of a memory after that person left her. Though Charlie was only three years old, she often did things as if she was much older than she actually was.

"Well, thank you. I might take you up on that offer sometime. Anyway, let's eat before our meal gets too cold. Besides, those cupcakes smell really good and I'm starving!" Brooke wanted to change the subject and talking about food seemed to do the trick. No one noticed how hungry she was until the food was mentioned and the aroma reached each person's nose again.

"Yay! I'm vewy hungwy. It wooks vewy yummy Auntie Bwookie! Fank yew!" Charlie said as she sat down at the table. She got up into her booster chair and waited for the two women to sit down as well. Just as she was about to dig into her meal, she heard her mother's voice call out to her.

"Charlotte Joyce James. Are you forgetting something?"

"Yes Mommy. Pwease, everybody bow yew heads for da pwayer. Otay, ready. God is Gweat, God is Good, Let us fank Him for our food. By his hands, we are fed. Fank you God for daily bwead." Charlie finished as she looked up hopefully at her mother. "Are we weady now Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart. You can eat now." Haley said as she looked at Charlie then glanced at Brooke before taking a bite of her own food. Surprisingly, it was delicious. Most of the time, Haley couldn't stand to eat anybody's macaroni-and-cheese except her own, but this was superb. "Wow, Brooke, this is amazing. I didn't take you as one for cooking, but this is excellent."

"Well, I'm not a great cook, but when it comes to mac-and-cheese, I am the shizz! HA! Just kidding, but serisoulsy though, mac-and-cheese is my favorite food."

"Oh, I know. It's like the food of the Gods!" Haley replied.

"NO WAY! That's what I say all the time! Every time anyone made fun of me for eating mac-and-cheese, I always replied with that comment. Where did you get it from?" Brooke was amazed at this whole situation she was developing with Haley. It just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Well, I've always said it my whole life too." Haley was about to say something else when Charlie interrupted her.

"Mommy, I'm all finished. Can I go to my woom and play wif my toys pwease?" Charlie asked innocently. She knew it was way past her bed time, but she just didn't want to go to bed yet.

"Okay sweetheart. But when I come in there, you better be in your pajamas okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" Charlie replied as she scurried off into her bedroom.

After Charlie left, Brooke and Haley seemed to be in an awkward silence. Quite unlike the silence this afternoon the two had experienced. Haley was the first to speak up. "I'm really glad you decided to stay Brooke. I was hoping I would get to talk to you. And besides, I just wanted to see you again. Oh, and thanks for making dinner too." Haley didn't know why she had just said that she had wanted to see Brooke again, but it had just come out. Now she just sounded like some school-girl who had a major crush on the senior hottie.

"I'm glad I stayed too. I was actually hoping we could talk and just get to know each other a little better. Oh, and don't worry about dinner. It was nothing. Just a little something I whip up all the time at home. I figured that you would be tired when you got home so I wanted to save you the trouble of having to do too much." The eagerness and adoration in Haley's voice had not been lost on Brooke. She had noticed, but she just hoped that she had been able to disguise her voice a little better than Haley had.

"Well, as soon as I clean up in here, I'm going to put Charlie to bed. So you just kick back and relax and I'll do all the dirty work ok?"

"Oh no you don't. I made this mess so I'm going to clean it up." Brooke could tell that Haley was just exhausted. Granted she herself wasn't much better off, but Brooke didn't have a kid she had to worry about like Haley did. "You just go get Charlie to bed and I'll clean up." Haley was about to protest but Brooke quickly stopped her. "Look, I can tell that your dead tired, so please just let me help you. Like I said, I don't mind."

"Thank you so much Brooke. You don't know how much this means to me." Haley said as she left the kitchen and headed into Charlie's room.

When Haley approached Charlie's bedroom, she leaned on the door frame and just watched her daughter play with her many toys. Sure Haley couldn't really afford them, but who could deny that beautiful little face anything? Despite how she was conceived and who her father was, or who he wasn't, Haley loved Charlie more than anything in the world. Charlie was her lifeline and she didn't know what she would do without her daughter there to help her through every thing. Finally, Haley walked into Charlie's room and made her presence known. "Alrighty Pinky Dinky, it's time for bed."

"Alweady?"

"Yea, already."

"Otay Mommy. Will you sing to me?"

Every night they did the same thing. Haley would come into Charlie's room, put her into bed, and sing to her. Even though it was a routine thing that neither ever deviated from, Charlie still asked Haley to sing to her. Haley just assumed that it was because Charlie had been let down so many times in her past that she needed that constant feeling of security that came with bed time. "Sure sweetie. I'll sing to you."

And so she did. As she sang, she forgot that Brooke was in the kitchen. No one had ever heard her sing except Charlie, so if she had remembered, she would have shut the door and sang a lot softer. But she didn't remember and she didn't shut the door and she didn't sing softer. When Brooke was done with the dishes, she heard the singing coming from Charlie's room, so she made her way towards the beautiful voice. At first she thought it was a CD, but once she reached the doorway, she realized that it was Haley singing. Brooke was going to leave because she felt as if she was intruding on a very private and intimate moment, but there was just something that made her stay and watch.

_You've got to give a little, take a little,  
And let your poor heart break a little.  
That's the story of,  
That's the glory of love. _

_You've got to laugh a little, cry a little,  
Until the clouds roll by a little.   
That's the story of,  
That's the glory of love. _

_As long as there's the two of us,  
We've got the world and all it's charms.   
And when the world is through with us,  
We've got each other's arms. _

_You've got to win a little, lose a little,  
Yes, and always have the blues a little.  
That's the story of,  
That's the glory of love. _

_That's the story of,  
That's the glory of love._

So Brooke stayed and watched as mother sang daughter to sleep. It was one of the most touching things that she had ever experienced. Haley sang to Charlie and constantly rubbed her back and hair. Charlie's eyes began to open and close more and more slowly. Finally, Charlie's eyes didn't open any more and her breathing came in even and deep timing.

When Haley turned around, she immediately saw Brooke standing there. Haley turned bright red and didn't know what to do. Only Charlie had ever heard her sing before. And only Charlie had ever seen this side of Haley before. What was Haley going to do? She wanted to throw Brooke out for impeding on such an intimate and personal thing, but did she want to put an end to the budding friendship that was already beginning to form. She just didn't know what to do. But Brooke seemed to read her mind and she made the decision for Haley. She turned around and walked out of the doorway and down the hall. Now that Brooke was gone, Haley was sure that she wanted her to stay. Was the beginning of this friendship already over? Haley prayed that is wasn't as she left Charlie's room and ran down the hall after Brooke. She had to fix this.

**TATHP**

A/N: HAHAHA, kinda of a cliffy huh? Lol…leave me comments and I'll be more motivated to update. Um…I now know where I wanna go with this story, but **_ALL_** suggestions are welcome and will be taken into consideration. Lemme know what y'all thought plz…


	4. The Talk

A/N: So another update huh? Hope y'all like this one. The Baleyness is starting to come out in this chapter. I'm probably gonna have the two girls be a couple cuz that's what the people who reviewed said they wanted. Anywayz, if y'all have ANY suggestions, please review with them or e-mail me at WAIT!" Haley yelled down the hall as she ran towards the front of her apartment. When she finally reached the living room in record time, she saw the front door slam shut. Without hesitating, Haley rushed to the door and yanked it open. She expected to see Brooke already in the parking lot and making her way home. What she didn't expect is what she saw. Brooke was standing right outside her door and staring off into space. "Brooke, will you please come back inside? I didn't mean to freeze like that. It's just that no one has ever heard me sing before other than Charlie, so when I saw you standing there, I kinda freaked out. I'm sorry. Will you please just come back inside?" Haley begged. She wasn't quite sure why, but there was just something that didn't want the stunning brunette to leave…ever.

"Haley, I have no idea why you're apologizing to me. I'm the one that should be sorry. I mean, come on! I'm inside _your_ house, eating _your_ food, taking up _your _time, and then I just barge into something that I can tell is so personal for you. I knew I should've left, but you voice just captivated me and it was like I couldn't move my legs, or any other part of my body for that matter. I'm really sorry. You don't have to pretend that you want me to stay after that crude invasion of privacy. I'll just go home and see you later." Before Brooke began walking down the stairs, she turned and looked right into Haley's eyes, "I'm really sorry, Haley. I hope you can forgive me." And with that, Brooke made her way towards the stairs and down into the parking lot.

Before Brooke could even make it to the first step, she felt a soft hand on her arm, pulling her backwards and into the warm apartment. Though Brooke was a little taken aback because she was sure Haley hated her, she was also ecstatic that the shorter auburn haired mother was giving her another chance. Once inside, Haley led the Brooke to the couches that were screaming for them to sit and talk. Brooke sat on the slightly larger sofa that she had slept on earlier, while Haley sat on the one that she had always been partial to. When Brooke saw Haley turn and head toward the other couch, there was something inside of her that felt disappointment. She wasn't quite sure why she was disappointed. She chocked it up to being lonely since the whole Lucas and Peyton thing went on. All she wanted was to feel close to someone and loved by someone. But then Brooke wondered why she wanted that someone to be Haley James, and girl she didn't even know. Suddenly Brooke was ripped from her train of thought as she realized that Haley was trying to get her attention. "I'm sorry Haley, what did you say? I have a real problem zoning out. Sorry." Brooke replied as she glanced up at Haley before quickly averting her eyes back down to her hands that were located in her lap.

"Brooke, would you please stop saying sorry? And would you please look at me?" Haley waited until Brooke made eye contact with her before continuing on with what she was going to say. "You're more than welcome to stay here with me and Charlie tonight. I would love the company and I'm sure Charlie would just love waking up and seeing 'Auntie Bwookie' here. Besides, we could stay up all night and talk if you want, even though we have school tomorrow. So what do you say?"

At first, Brooke was hesitant to say yes because of the awkwardness that could ensue due to her earlier intrusion. But once Brooke saw the pleading in Haley's eyes and the loneliness that seemed to exude from her, she just couldn't say no. "Well okay. It's not like anyone will be waiting up for me anyway. I'll stay. But only on one condition." Brooke began and looked at Haley with a twinkle in her eye. "We have to stay up and talk all night. I really want to get to know you better."

"Okay deal. I can live with that." Haley said as she stood up from the couch and began to head into the kitchen. "I'm just gonna go get some snacks and drinks for our night of girl talk. Any preferences?"

"Well, since your favorite meal is mac-and-cheese, I have a feeling that anything you like, I'll like too." Brooke said as she watched Haley's retreating form leave the living room and into the kitchen.

Once Haley was in the kitchen, she began to gather everything she could carry into the other room. She had a feeling this was going to be a night of deep talking and she didn't want to have to get back up to retrieve more food. The short auburn haired girl had a feeling that this was going to be the night that she told Brooke about Charlie's dad and why she was here in Tree Hill all by herself. Besides, Haley wanted to find out everything she could about Brooke. Once all desired objects were in hand, Haley turned around and began to make her way back into the living room. "Alright Brooke. I've got every fattening snack a girl could ask for and some sweet tea. Is that okay with you?"

"Um, YEA! I love sweet tea. And the snacks look great too." Brooke said as she began to help Haley organize the snacks on the small coffee table that looked as though it had seen better days. "So, what's up with Charlie calling me 'Auntie Bwookie'?" Brooke asked as the two girls settled back down onto the couch, except this time, Haley sat on the larger couch with Brooke. When Brooke realized this change of seating arrangement, she felt her breathing becoming a little constricted, her heart beat a little faster, and her stomach doing back flips.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Ever since the café, Charlie's been talking about you and calling you 'Auntie Bwookie.' She's always saying, 'Mommy, isn't Auntie Bwookie pwetty? And she weally nice, too. I bet she weally smar't too just wike you mommy. Auntie Bwookie is as pwetty as you Mommy.' And she just keeps going on and on. She has defiantly taken a liking to you which is unusual because she normally doesn't take to new people too well. Charlie just doesn't trust easily anymore. Anyway, I can make her stop if you," Haley said. She hadn't really thought about it, but maybe Brooke didn't want Charlie calling her Auntie.

"No! Are you kidding me! I love it! It makes me feel, I don't know, wanted or needed I guess. I don't get that from anyone but Karen so I'm willing to get if from anywhere I can. Don't make her stop. In fact, I'm going to encourage it. But, I mean, why me? Do you not have sisters or other friends that you've had longer to be called 'Auntie' instead of me? You know what I mean? We like just met and stuff." Brooke asked. This is the kind of stuff she wanted to know about Haley. She wanted to know everything about the young mother and this was looking like a good beginning. "Oh, and why did you say that Charlie doesn't trust anymore? What happened to her?" Brooke felt that if she didn't ask that now, she wouldn't ask it later either. This was looking like a good insight into Haley's past.

"Well, to answer one question, I do have sisters, and brothers from back home. Several to be exact. Well, anyway, I'm sorta close to one sister, the closest in age to me only being 14 months older than me, but I never really see her ever. In fact, I haven't seen her since before I even knew I was pregnant with Charlie. She got into some trouble at home so my parents sent her away to live with my aunt in Colorado. Anyway, so to answer your question, I do have siblings." Haley gave the shortest answer possible. Though she wanted to open up to Brooke, she found it a lot harder than she thought it would be.

Before Haley could ponder anything else, Brooke cut off her train of thought, "Well, why doesn't Charlie call them aunt and uncle then?" Brooke could tell that Haley was starting to shut off, something she herself often did. However, Brooke wanted Haley to keep going, so she forced herself to ask another question, "Why did you move away from your family and out here to Tree Hill?"

"Wow Brooke, that's a big change of topic. I don't really wanna talk about it though." Haley herself knew that she was shutting herself off from Brooke, which is the last thing she wanted to do, but she had never talked to _anyone_ about any of this stuff. It was proving a lot harder than she ever would have thought. All of the emotions and hurt that she and Charlie went through resurfacing was almost enough to make her cry. But Haley had made herself promise once she got to Tree Hill that she wasn't going to cry anymore, and she planned on keeping that promise.

"Please tell me. Pwetty pwease?" Brooke asked as she stuck out her bottom lip and looked up at Haley with big puppy dog eyes. This face usually got what she wanted from everyone else so she figured it would work on Haley too.

"You know, the puppy dog face only works if you're about 2 feet tall with jet black hair and big blue eyes and your name is Charlie. But I can't resist so I'll tell everything you ask me to ok? Only under one condition though, you answer all of my questions too…ok?" Haley bargained. She was going to get something out of this if it was the last thing she did.

"Fine. Deal." Brooke said. Inside her head she was thinking that promise could be potentially incriminating.

"Alrighty then, it starts now. What was your first question again?" Haley started.

Brooke thought for a moment as she pondered all the previous questions and asked the one about Haley's brothers and sisters again, "Why doesn't Charlie call your brothers and sisters aunt and uncle and why did you move away from all of them and out her to drama infested Tree Hill?"

"Ok, that's kind of a two part question but I'll answer it anyway. Charlie doesn't call my siblings aunt or uncle or my parents her grandparents because they disowned us. That's pretty much it." Haley said as tears began to glisten in her eyes.

"I hardly think that's it Haley. You're about to cry. Besides, families don't just disown members, what happened?" Brooke asked as she inched closer to Haley and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this. I mean, I've never told anyone. Not even Taylor. Taylor is my sister that lives in Colorado. She didn't disown us or anything. She loves us and she hasn't even met Charlie. But she can't get away from Colorado so I can't see her and Charlie can't meet her and it's just all a mess." Haley said as she sniffled. She was _not_ going to cry this time. No matter what, she could not show that she was weak. If she opened up, then Brooke would hurt her just like everyone else in her life had.

"I don't know either. But I think I might have an idea. I think it's because we both know that what we have, is going to be something amazing. This friendship is going to be better than any other friendship or relationship that we have ever had. That's why you're opening up to me. Does that sound about right?" Brooke wasn't quite sure where that came from, but she knew that everything she had just said was true.

"Yea, that sounds about right. Well, I guess since I started I better tell you the rest huh?" Haley asked as she straightened up in her seat causing Brooke's hand to slip down to rest on her lower thigh. "Ok then, here goes nothing. Well, my family disowned me because I got pregnant. It was the end of my freshman year in high school when it happened…" Haley began but sort of tapered off. She kept thinking of how she had never told anyone this other than her family and best friend, both parties of which had not believed her and had later abandoned her. Haley just couldn't help but feel like Brooke would leave her too. However, once she felt Brooke's comforting hand on her shoulder and her other hand being grabbed by Brooke's other hand, she realized that that wouldn't happen this time. She was finally able to continue. "Well, it was at the end of October in the middle of football season. Football at my old school in Bowdon, Georgia is a huge deal. Anyway, the star football player of the team, his name was Blake, asked me out. I didn't really think twice about if cuz the most popular senior had just asked me out. I was the smart, goody-two-shoes freshman. Liz, my best friend, got jealous but I didn't care cuz I knew she would get over it. So anyway, it was a long weekend cuz the school had a teacher workday on Monday. The rest of my family left town to go to the lake or something, I don't really remember. Anyway, I didn't wanna go cuz of my date with Blake so I pretended to be sick. What makes me so pissed off is that no one even bothered to see if I needed anything, they just up and left. So I was left at home on that Friday night all alone. I started to get ready and just as I finished putting on my make-up, the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs all giddy and excited as I pulled open our heavy wooden door. I asked Blake to come inside while I ran and got my purse I had left in my room. So I ran back upstairs and into my room, but when I turned around to leave, Blake was standing there blocking my way. He asked where my family was and when I told him that they had gone out of town, he got the weird look in his eyes that really scared me. When I asked him if he was ready to go, he said that he had changed his mind and that he wanted to stay in for the night…" This is where Haley stopped speaking in a robotic monotone voice and had to pause. Her voice began to shake and tears were streaming down her face.

"Haley, you don't have to tell me. I can kinda figure out what happens next, sweetie. It's okay," Brooke soothed as pulled a sobbing Haley into her arms and held her tight while slowly rocking them back and forth. Her problems seem so stupid compared to what her new friend has gone through in her life.

"No Brooke. I need to tell you what happened. I want to tell you. I want you to understand where Charlie comes from and why I still love her so much regardless of who her father is and what he did to me," Haley said as she turned her head and stared deep into Brooke's eyes. She knew that if she stopped talking now, then she would never start again.

"Okay Hales. Just keep on goin' when you're ready sweetie," Brooke said as she rubbed circles into the younger girl's back. It was a small gesture that seemed to always work for Brooke when she was a child and her mother would do it to her.

"Okay. Just don't let me go okay?" Haley asked. She sounded about as old as Charlie when she asked this and as she looked back up at Brooke, she looked about that age too with big brown saucers staring back up at her own protective ones.

Brooke stared intently back into Haley's eyes as she responded, "Never." Brooke had a feeling that after she heard the rest of the story, she was going to want to do everything in her power to protect Haley from anything in the world. "I'll never let you go."

Once Haley snuggled in closer to Brooke, she continued her story, "So anyway, he started coming towards me and I started to back away. I told him that he was scaring me but he kept coming at me. Finally, I hit the side of my bed and fell onto I and he crawled on top of me. I yelled at him to stop but he wouldn't. He said that he always got what he wanted and he wanted my virginity. You see, I was known around school to be the goody-two-shoes virgin who studied all the time, was very smart, and was going to wait until my wedding night to have sex. Blake was always a guy who wanted what was forbidden." By this time, Haley was sobbing and Brooke was holding her tighter than ever. It took Haley a moment before she was able to continue, "So he started to take off my clothes even though I was fighting him as best I could. He wouldn't budge; he was a lot stronger than me. When I was completely naked, he took off his pants and…well…he thrust into me really hard. It hurt so bad oh god Brooke, I can't even tell you how bad it hurt. When I finally realized there was nothing I could do, I stopped fighting and I just laid there. When he was done with me, he just looked at me and said 'See ya lata slut.' and left. I just laid there in my bed for the rest of the weekend. No one even called to check on me. Liz never called to see how it went. I felt so alone Brooke. When my family finally came home, they just thought I was sick and they never even cared. I was so alone and scared!" Haley whispered as she clung to Brooke and cried into her chest.

For a moment, Brooke just sat there and did everything she could to calm Haley down. Finally, she spoke up, "Haley, you're not alone anymore. You have me and trust me when I say I'm not going _anywhere_ any time soon. And you have Charlie. I mean that little girl just adores you. She would do anything in the world for you. I could see it from the day I met you and her."

"I know." Haley said as she raised her head and looked into Brooke's eyes. "And I love my daughter more than life itself. I would do anything, and I mean anything for her. I mean, I moved away from everyone I've ever known just for her. " Haley stated as she sat all the way up but continued to hold onto Brooke's hand. "Now that you know about Haley's dad, I can tell you why I came here."

"Oh, ok. I totally forgot I even asked."

"Well, about a month later I realized that I might be pregnant. I was about 2 weeks late and I just knew that something wasn't right. I had been sick for about a week, too. Well, everyone knows that those are 2 cardinal signs that a girl is pregnant. I was terrified cuz I was only 14 years old. I mean gosh, 14 Brooke. That is so young. I didn't even have my learner diver's license yet. How sad is that? Well anyway, I went to a Walgreen's pharmacy a few counties over to buy one of those home pregnancy tests. I actually bought about 5 just because I wanted to be sure. So I drove home and went straight to my bathroom. As usual, no one was at home so I wasn't really worried about them walking in one me. So I sat there and did all 5 tests. Let me tell you, the 2 minutes it takes to takes those test is so excruciatingly long. So I took all 5 test and all 5 were positive. I was shocked. I never thought something like this was supposed to happen to _me_. So I didn't know what to do. So I just threw away all of the tests in my trashcan. That was a mistake. Well, the next day, for some reason, my mom was cleaning my bathroom and she found all of the tests. When I got home she was sitting at the table waiting for me. I walked into the kitchen and she just told me to get out of the house. At first I didn't understand why but then I saw that she was holding one of the boxes from the pregnancy tests. So I went upstairs and started to pack my things…"Haley trailed off again as though she couldn't continue.

"It's okay. I promise that once it's all out in the open then you will feel a lot better." Brooke said as she reached up and wiped a stray tear that had fallen from Haley's eye. Once Haley saw the look of support in Brooke's eyes, she knew that everything was going to be okay.

"Okay. Well, while I was packing, my mother came into my room and started to hit me. Well, since I wasn't really expecting it, I kinda stumbled and wasn't able to fight back. Once I regained my balance, I pushed her away from me and just stared her down. I was terrified that she was going to hurt my baby. Even though I just found out about her, I knew I would love her more than anything in the world. I would show my baby the love that I never received as a child. So once my mother left my room, I finished packing my things, called a taxi, and left that house forever. I had no where to go and no idea where I was going to go. I thought my family would be at least a little bit supportive. But they weren't. So when the taxi arrived I told him to take me to Atlanta. Well, what my parents didn't know was that for a few years I have been saving money from the babysitting jobs I took and my weekly allowance. I had about $2,000 saved up. So when we arrived in Atlanta, I go a motel room and found a job and supported myself until Charlie was born. Once Charlie was born, we kinda just roamed around Georgia until I just got sick of it and we decided to move. Well, I had read somewhere about a little town called Tree Hill and how charming and small it was and knew that was where me and Charlie needed to be. And that is how we ended up here." Haley finished strongly. A lot stronger than she actually felt.

"Wow, it's like fate or something! It's like God sent you here for me to take care of you or something." Brooke said. She felt like she needed to lighten the mood a bit. With everything that Haley had just told her, she figured the smaller girl could use it.

"Yeah, I guess so." Haley replied with a smile tugging at the corner's of her mouth. No matter how hard she tried not to, she knew that Brooke was going to make her laugh no matter what.

"Well, just so you know, since you have spilled all of your darkest secrets to me, you are officially stuck with me. You ain't gettin' rid of this girl!" Brooke cheered as she grabbed Haley around the neck and squeezed her gently. "But in all seriousness Haley, I am here for you no matter what and I will _never_ leave you. You can count on me. I am not going to leave your side like your family did. They have no idea what they gave up. They are missing out on knowing a loving, gorgeous, and brilliant person…not to mention her adorable 3 year old daughter! Okay? Just always remember that. When ever you need me, I will be there." Brooke opened her heart up for Haley in that one moment more than she had ever opened up for anyone before.

Haley had a feeling that something as personal and loving as that speech that Brooke had just made for her was not something that she did often, if ever. So Haley wrapped her arms around Brooke's back and whispered softly in her ear, "I know."

Reluctantly, Haley pulled away from the embrace and looked into Brooke's chocolate eyes. "Well my friend, I do believe it is my turn to ask a few questions about a certain brunette sitting in front of me." Haley said smiling as she got lost in Brooke's eyes.

"Well, you know. It's gettin' kinda late and I'm kinda tired so I think we should head off to bed. What do you think? Okay, I thought so too. Good night!" Brooke cried as she tried to stall for time. She knew that she had promised Haley earlier to answer questions, but she didn't know if she could just yet. Sure Haley's situation had been much worse, but she had had 4 years to think about it and everything. Brooke's problems had just started a few days ago so she hadn't had that much time to process anything.

"I don't think so missy. You made a promise and it's very wrong to break promises. Besides, you can't start out a friendship on a broken promise. How will I ever trust you again? Huh? Answer me that little miss smarty pants." Haley teased. Though she wasn't going to force Brooke to talk to her tonight, she really wanted to know all she could about Brooke.

"Fine, but only because I'm a sucker for gorgeous auburn haired teenaged mothers, okay?" Brooke flirted unknowingly. After she said she realized what had come out of her mouth and she only hoped that Haley hadn't noticed. To Brooke's relief, Haley didn't appear to take notice of anything seeing as to how she was just staring off into space. "Hello? Earth to Haley." Once Haley blinked her eyes quickly and shook her head to come out of her own world, Brooke responded to her, "Wow, who is the zoner now?"

"Sorry. Just thinking about the questions I'm gonna ask you." Haley quickly covered. However, Brooke could tell that there was something more there seeing as to how Haley could not meet Brooke's eyes. "So anyway, you game or what?"

"Sure. I guess so. Your little speech made me feel bad so I decided to play along. Okay, I'm ready. Shoot. What's your first question." Brooke asked as she braced herself for some really deep question about her life or something. The question she got was not one she had been expecting.

"Why is mac-a-roni and cheese your favorite meal." Haley asked in all seriousness when she returned her gaze to Brooke.

"Oh, that's easy. Well, when me and Peyton were little, her mom died in a car accident. Well, we were both devastated because her mother was pretty much like my mother also. Even though I spent most of my time with Lucas and Karen, Peyton was my best girl friend so I went over there to play Barbie's and stuff. So anyway, after her mother passed away, her father stayed at home for a while. Well, all he knew how to cook was mac-a-roni and cheese pretty much. Well, I ate it so much that I just eventually loved it." Brooke finished as she gazed off into space. That had been the first time she had thought about Lucas and Peyton since their fight at school.

"So you and Peyton were close?" Haley asked not completely oblivious to the fact that the topic of Lucas and Peyton was one that was going to be tough for Brooke. Haley sort of had an idea of what was going on there but she didn't know for sure all the details. This is where she was directing all of her questions toward.

"Yeah, we used to be best friends." Brooke replied with a nostalgic look in her eye.

"What do you mean that y'all 'used' to be best friends?" Haley asked finally getting into the reason she had to rescue Brooke from school today.

"Well, a few weeks ago, Lucas was in a car crash and he was hurt pretty badly. Well, I was in the hospital for him just about every day. When he was finally released to go home, I went straight to his house from school after I had to go to the tutoring center to get some much needed help. Well, anyway, I walked straight into his room and on his computer was Peyton's website that she has a webcam on. Well, instead of just a video of Peyton on the viewing screen, it was Peyton and Lucas making out. I was shocked. How could my boyfriend and my best friend cheat on me like that? Well, I confronted Peyton and Lucas in school this morning about all of that and of course they didn't have anything good or worthwhile to say. I pretty much chewed them out in front of the whole school." Brooke finished as tears began streaming down her face. It was apparently her turn to cry.

"I saw the whole fight this morning. I just didn't really understand what it was about. When I saw you storm away, I followed you because no one else seemed to even care. They just kinda looked at Peyton and Lucas and watched you run away. I knew you were crying or you were about to cry so I knew that I needed to get there for you. I guess that motherly instinct runs over into friends too huh?" Haley said as she grabbed Brooke and began to comfort her. Haley ran her finger nails softly up and down Brooke's back, a gesture that always seemed to calm Charlie down and was also apparently working for Brooke as well.

"Yeah, I remember seeing you in the bathroom and you bringing me back to your apartment. I didn't know if you knew what had happened or not."

"Well, now I know right?" Haley replied as she continued to scratch Brooke's back.

"I could stay like this forever." Brooke moaned as she curled in closer to Haley. Something about this girl made Brooke feel safer than she had ever felt.

"Me too" Haley replied as she began to drift off to sleep. Before slumber completely came over the two girls, Haley whispered, "I will always be here for you too Brooke. Me and Charlie. Always…"

To which Brooke replied, "And Forever."


	5. Trust

A/N: Sorry, I meant to have this up a lot sooner than it is but I've just been really busy and stressed. Summer is supposed to be great right? Apparently not…

**TATHP**

When Haley opened her eyes the next morning, it was still dark outside. She was somewhat disoriented when she realized she was not in her bed and she was instead on her couch. Then she realized that Brooke was curled up on top of her still sleeping peacefully. That's when the previous night's events came crashing back to her. She had spilled her darkest secret with a girl she hadn't even known a week. But in return, Brooke had opened up to her as well. That's when a smile came to Haley's face. She couldn't help but feel happy that she had finally found someone that was going to be there for her and Charlie. When Haley thought about Charlie, she realized that she should probably go check on her adorable daughter. Careful not to wake Brooke up, Haley gently lifted the taller girl's head as she slipped out from underneath her. When she was standing, Haley grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and covered Brooke with it. As much as she wanted to stay in that position forever, she wanted to go check up on Charlie. When Haley looked at her watch, she saw that in about 30 minutes she was going to need to get up anyway to fix breakfast and get her and Charlie ready for school.

Haley quietly made her way into Charlie's room careful not to wake her up if she was still asleep. But when she looked at Charlie through the glow that her night-light cast, the mother saw that her daughter was wide awake. "Charlie, sweetie, how long have you been awake?" Haley asked. Usually, at this time Charlie was out like a light. Haley had been lucky in getting the only young child in the world that just loved to sleep therefore allowing her to not be as sleep deprived as some other new mothers.

"Well mommy, I woked up a wittle while ago and I went into you woom to find you, but you wasn't in dere. I got weally sca'ed so I wan into da wiving woom and I saw dat you was asweep wif Auntie Bwookie. I didn't want to waked you and Auntie Bwookie up, so I came back to my bed." Charlie replied in the most adorable voice ever. Haley couldn't help but wonder how she got blessed with the greatest little girl ever.

"Aw, sweetheart. You're the greatest daughter ever. Did you know that?" Haley asked as she sat on the edge of her daughter's "big girl bed."

"I do now mommy. Did you know dat you are da bestest mommy eva?" Charlie asked as she sat up and gave her mother a hug and a kiss. Even if someone didn't know the two girls, they would be able to tell that they love each other more than life itself. "I wove you mommy!"

"Oh, Charlotte Joyce James, I love you so much." Haley replied. It was times like these that Haley loved most, when it was just her and Charlie against the world. Now that could include Brooke into that equation. "Hey Charlie, why don't we go wake up Brooke? What do you say?" Haley asked a now excited Charlie. It was now time for all the girls to wake up and go get ready for a Friday at school.

"I say, otay mommy. But hers name is Auntie Bwookie mommy. Otay?" Charlie replied as she jumped out of bed and made her way to her bedroom door. "Come on mommy. We have to be bery quiet so we can supwise Auntie Bwookie. Otay?" Charlie said as she spun around and faced her mother.

Haley just admired her beautiful daughter. Her jet black hair fell in ringlets around her face and her piercing blue eyes twinkled with excitement. "Alright pumpkin. You seem to be the expert so I'll follow your lead. After you my lady." Haley replied as she followed behind Charlie as the girl who was quiet small for her age, tip-toed out into the hallway and made her way into the living room. Occasionally she would turn around and put one finger over her lips in the universal gesture of 'be quiet.'

Once the two girls were standing in front of Brooke, who was still passed out on the couch, Charlie looked up at her mother. She lifted one hand and started to raise fingers until she got to three which indicated they were to jump on Brooke. Once Charlie reached three, she jumped on Brooke and started saying, "Wakey upy Auntie Bwookie! Wakey upy Auntie Bwookie! It's time to go to scho.' Mommy said we gots to get up and go to scho'!" Charlie cheered as she sat on Brooke's stomach and gently rubbed her new aunt's face.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up." Brooke replied as she grabbed Charlie and started to tickle her vigorously. "That's what you get for jumping on me you little rascal." Brooke said as she continued to tickle Charlie.

"Otay, otay, otay Auntie Bwookie! I stop, I stop! Pwease." Charlie screamed as she wriggled and tried to escape from Brooke's tickling hands.

"What are the magic words my dear?" Brooke giggled and she continued her tickling attack.

"I wove you!" Charlie screamed as she finally felt Brooke stop tickling her. However, when she looked up and Brooke, she expect to see and smiling face, and not a face that had tears glistening in the eyes. "What a matter Auntie Bwookie? Did I hu't you? I sowwy. I wove you." Charlie said as she carefully wrapped her little arms around the older girl's neck. Though she was only 3 years old, she had the uncanny ability to read people.

"No sweetie. I just, I love you too." Brooke replied as she wrapped her arms around the tiny body of the young child. She had no idea why she was so emotional about a simple phrase. It's not like no one had ever told her that they loved her before, it's just that when Charlie said it, it was the first time that Brooke felt that someone meant it. "I love you too."

"Charlie! Brooke! Come eat you two!" Haley yelled from inside the kitchen. Neither Brooke nor Charlie had noticed Haley leaving the living room. When Haley walked back into the room, she noticed the hug and the tears streaming down Brooke's face. She quickly spoke up, "Hey Charlie, why don't you go ahead and go into the kitchen and start eating. I need to talk to Brooke for a sec okay pumpkin?"

"Otay mommy." Charlie replied as she crawled out of Brooke's lap but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Charlie promptly skipped into the kitchen and the next thing Haley and Brooke heard made them both giggle slightly, "WOW! MOMMY! I WOVE PANCAKES! TANK YOU MOMMY! TANK YOU!"

Once Haley looked back and saw Charlie eating, she made her way over to Brooke and sat down next to her. Haley grabbed Brooke's hands and forced her to look into her eyes. "Brooke, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Haley asked softly.

"Well, while I was tickling Charlie, she asked me to stop so I said, 'What are the magic words?' That's when she said 'I love you.' Now, it's not like I've never been told those words before or anything, it's just that that was the first time I felt anyone really meant them." Brooke said as she gazed into Haley's hazel eyes.

"Well, if Charlie says something like that then she means it. Like I said, she doesn't open up to people easily. But you're different, Brooke. You just make me and Charlie feel so…I don't know what the right word is. So…um…loved I guess. The only people Charlie and I have ever been able to rely on is each other. So, even though we have just met you, we love you. We really do love you Brooke." Haley said as she leaned in, pecked Brooke on the forehead, and gave her a hug.

"Well, if it makes any kind of a difference, I love y'all too!" Brooke said as she squeezed Haley a little tighter not wanting to let go. When Haley pulled away, Brooke couldn't help the wave of disappointment that overcame her.

"Well, Brookie, we had better get ready for school. I think we should probably go today. I mean I've already missed enough as it is. Come one." Haley said as she grabbed Brooke's hands and pulled them both off the couch.

Brooke, Haley, and Charlie proceeded to finish breakfast, clean up the kitchen, and get ready for school. Since Brooke didn't have any clothes for class, she just wore some of Haley's things. It's a good thing they were both the same size. After the trio left the house, they all piled into Haley's car and dropped Charlie off at daycare. After saying her goodbye's and I love you's, Charlie ran off to play with some other children she had met earlier in the week. Finally, Haley and Brooke made their way over to the high school to hopefully make it through another day of hell.

"Well, here we are Brooke. Are you ready?" Haley asked as she gazed over at Brooke hoping that Brooke would have a better day than she had yesterday.

"Yea. I think so. Hey, I never found out you're schedule. Obviously we have lunch together, but what are your last two classes?" Brooke asked. Though she wouldn't admit it, she hoped more than anything that she would have the last two classes with Haley. Lucas and Peyton were in her last two classes and she didn't know if she could face them alone.

"Oh, well I have AP English and Chemistry. What do you have?" Although Brooke wouldn't admit her reason for asking, Haley knew why Brooke wanted to know her schedule.

"Oh, well, I guess you're just a lot smarter than me. We don't have the same classes. I have Algebra III and Government." Brooke replied. Her whole appearance seemed to become more depressed. As much as Haley wanted to be there for Brooke, she knew that she had to go to her classes

"Well, at least we can sit together at lunch right?" Haley replied as she reached over and grabbed Brooke's hand. "It's just us against the world now, right Brookie?"

"Right." Brooke answered. She was going to have to face her two ex-best friends and she didn't know if she could do it.

As if reading her mind, Haley said, "Look Brooke, I know that you can face them. I've seen how strong you are. Besides, right after school is over, you can come with me to the café while I do my shift and we can talk okay? Just stay strong. Sound like a plan to you?"

"Yeah, sounds like a pretty damn good plan to me." Brooke replied

With the conversation over, Haley and Brooke made their way into the school to go to class. The two girls were lucky enough to have lockers next to each other. Once they made a stop at their lockers, they turned to each other, hugged, and without another word, walked off to class.

The day went by so slowly for Brooke. All she could think about was making it to lunch to see Haley. Thinking about the shorter girl was the only thing that was getting Brooke through the day. Finally, the bell rang signifying the end of second block and the beginning of lunch. Although Brooke wanted to rush and meet Haley, she forced herself to stop at a bathroom and touch up her makeup. If anyone asked why she did it, she would tell people it was to make Lucas regretful, but honestly it was to impress Haley. So Brooke finally made her way toward the courtyard to look for Haley. To her disappointment, Haley was no where to be seen. All Brooke could really see was a massive crowd of people gathered in a circle. Curious as to what was going on, Brooke slowly made her way over to the crowd. As she got closer, she quickly recognized a voice as belonging to Rachel, a girl on her cheerleading squad.

As she got closer, Brooke made out what Rachel was saying to whoever was in the middle of the circle. "Wow, how old are you? 18? So that means you were like what, 15 when you had a baby. Which means you were already a slut at 14. Gosh, kids start young these days huh?" After that statement, Brooke didn't really hear what else was being said because she started to push her way through the crowd. When she finally got to the center she saw Haley standing there looking at the ground with tears streaming down her face.

After standing there for a moment in shock that Rachel would actually do this to someone as sweet, caring, and beautiful as Haley, Brooke finally took action. She stormed into the middle of the circle and ran up to Haley taking her face into her hands and forcing the shorter girl to look into her eyes. "Haley, sweetie, its okay. I'm here now okay? I'll take care of this okay? Just stand…" But before Brooke could finish this sentence, she heard Rachel saying something behind her back.

"Aw, well isn't this sweet? The Queen Bee, or should I say Bitch, of the school trying to help the new slut. How sweet is that?" Rachel said with sarcasm dripping on every word.

Brooke looked for a moment longer into Haley's eyes before turning around and facing Rachel. When she got Rachel into view, Brooke glared at her so hatefully that even Rachel became a little frightened. Everyone in the school knew not to make Brooke mad. But Rachel was someone who just loved to antagonize people. Besides, it's not like Rachel knew that Brooke was so attached to this teen mother. Although Rachel was somewhat afraid, she knew she couldn't back down now. She had to stand up for herself.

Finally, after what felt likes hours of the two cheerleaders staring each other down, Brooke spoke up, "Just back off Rachel."

Rachel quickly responded, "Ooo, what's big bad Brooke gonna do? I'm so scared."

"I mean it Rachel, just step away before you do something you will regret." Brooke said as she struggled to control her anger. She had never felt this way before. She had never been so mad that she could just kill someone. Not even when she found out about Lucas and Peyton.

"No. I'm sorry but you're not the boss of me sweetie. I'm not backing down." Rachel replied. Maybe she could win this fight after all. She took a step forward and got into Brooke's face, "Besides, what are you gonna do if I don't?"

"You just made a big mistake." Brooke said as she turned to get Haley and leave. She would normally not back down from a fight but she didn't want Haley to have to be here any longer in the state that she was in. When Brooke reached Haley she grabbed her hand and started to make her way out of the circle. When Brooke reached the edge of the circle, she pushed her way through what felt like thousands of fell students before she reached the end.

When Brooke finally emerged from the crowd, she was met by non other than Peyton and Lucas. Trying to avoid the two and just get Haley somewhere safe, Brooke rushed towards the closest door. Unfortunately, the dynamic duo made it to her before she could make it to safety. "Brooke, wait. What happened over there?" Brooke faintly heard Peyton say. Deciding that it was better to just entertain the two and get it over with was going to be the quickest way to get out of there, she slowly turned around.

"Look, Peyton, now is really not a good time okay? I don't have the time to deal with your crap," Brooke replied as she turned to face Peyton and Lucas while shielding a still distraught Haley behind her back. "We really have to go."

This time Lucas was the one who spoke up, "Brooke, just please, we need to talk okay? Obviously not now, but will you promise that later we will? Please?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and gave a dramatic sigh as she replied, "If I say yes will you two let me leave and just leave us alone?" Brooke looked up and saw Rachel making her way swiftly towards the four of them. "Sorry, we got to go! Come on Hales, let's just leave okay?" Brooke said she swiftly turned, grabbed Haley's small hand in hers, and pushed her way through the door. The last thing Brooke heard was Peyton talking to Rachel and telling her to back off. Brooke couldn't help but smile a little. She was going to miss that girl. But she had Haley now and that was her main concern at the moment.

Once they reached the parking lot, Brooke directed Haley towards her light blue bug that had been left the day before. Once the two young girls reached the car, Brooke helped Haley into the passenger side before she ran to her side and slid into the driver's side and peeled out of the parking lot. Brooke raced as fast as legally possible to her house a few miles away. Once they tiny car pulled up, Brooke got out of the car and expect Haley to follow her, but when she looked back, she saw Haley still sitting in the car and staring off into space. Brooke sighed and realized that she had her work cut out for her today before returning to the passenger side door. "Hales, come on short-stuff, you've got to get out of the car. Come on, we're at my house now. You're safe, I promise."

Haley suddenly came out of her day dream and looked into Brooke's eyes. She had never felt safe anywhere since she had become pregnant with Charlie, except for now. The teen mother slowly nodded her head and climbed out of the car and made her way slowly up the brick walk way. She heard Brooke slam the car door and then the click of her heels as the taller brunette walked up behind her. The next thing she felt actually made her smile a little. Brooke slipped her hand into Haley's smaller one and led the way into the white mansion. Once inside, Brooke continued to hold onto Haley's hand and lead her up into the room. Haley couldn't help but be taken aback a little being that she had never been in a house so large before. "Wow, Brooke, your house is amazing," Haley said in awe.

"Yeah, it's pretty big isn't it? It just makes it lonelier though. I hate it," Brooke replied sadly as she led Haley towards her king sized bed. "Are you okay?" Brooke asked Haley bluntly.

Haley, slightly caught off guard by the question, stuttered her response, "Well, yea, I mean no. I mean I will be."

"Um, okay…which reply is it then?" Brooke asked softly as she pushed some stray auburn locks of hair behind the girl's ear.

Feeling a rush of excitement at the touch, Haley unconsciously leaned into Brooke's hand while replying, "I mean that I will be okay. It happened at my last school so I knew that it would happen here as well. I just didn't figure that it would be so soon or so harsh I guess," Haley said softly as she fought to keep all tears inside. She had already cried so much in front of Brooke and she really didn't want to do that again.

"Well, don't worry about it because Rachel is a bitch to everyone except me and that only cuz I'm her captain for cheerleading. Besides, I've got your back now, so you don't have to worry about her anymore. I'll take care of that," Brooke replied as she continued to hold Haley's hand with one hand and cup her cheek with her other hand. There was something about Haley that made her feel safe but at the same time made her want to protect her from everything bad in the world. "Besides, you heard Rachel, I'm the Queen Bee of Tree Hill High so you've got the best person in the whole school to be on your side," Brooke slightly chuckled as she gazed into Haley's hazel orbs.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just don't want Charlie to ever hear any of this you know? I mean it would just crush her. She knows that her dad is a bad man and that he wants nothing to do with her, but she just doesn't know how mean people can be. I just want to protect her for as long as I can. Besides, I have now idea how that Rachel girl even found out about Charlie. I haven't told anyone but you." Haley sighed as she tried to tie all the loose end together.

"Well here in Tree Hill, news travels fast. First of all you're the new girl with no family. Second of all, you're the new girl with a kid. That kind of thing travels really fast around here, trust me," Brooke explain the politics of Tree Hill. "Besides, like I said earlier, you have me now. I'll help you protect Charlie and while I'm at it, I'll even protect you, too. You just have to trust me okay?" Brooke asked as she leaned in and hugged Haley. After this afternoon, there was nothing more she wanted to do than to protect Haley and Charlie from all things bad in the world.

"I know, I know. I do trust you. But you have to trust me, too, ya know," Haley said as she returned the embrace. She felt Brooke sigh softly and then slowly nod her head up and down. "Okay, good. Now that we've got the whole trust thing out of the way, what do you say we go pick up Charlie and head to the café early? Sound like a play to you?" Haley said as she grew excited talking about her lovely daughter.

"I think I'm game!" Brooke squealed as she jumped off of her bed and made a run for the door. "Can I go in a get her though? I want to surprise her. Oh my gosh, it will be so much fun!"

"Okay, deal. You can go in and get her. But what do I get in return?" Haley questioned playfully.

Brooke turned around and looked seductively at the shorter girl, "I'm sure I could think of something."

Haley decided to just play along, "Oh, well, then I'll be looking forward to that." She could get used to this playful banter between to two of them. "Anyway, let's go. I want to see Charlie." With that said, the two girls ran off to the car and rushed over to Charlie's daycare center.

Once the duo arrived, Brooke jumped out of the car and ran to the front desk and said that she needed to pick up Charlie James. "Okay, and what is your name ma'am?" The woman asked politely.

"Oh, it's Brooke Davis. Hey mom is in the car if you need her permission," Brooke replied. She didn't even think about them not releasing the small girl to her because she wasn't technically family.

"No, it's fine. Ms. James just added you this morning as a person who is allowed to see and pick up Charlie. Besides, you are all that Charlie talks about when she isn't talking about her mother. That child really loves you and her mom. She is defiantly the best child that has ever come through this daycare," the woman continued to talk as she led Brooke to where Charlie was being held but the teenager didn't hear one word of it after she said that Haley had already add her as a person to trust to pick up her child. She vaguely heard her say something about Charlie talking about her a lot but she wasn't really focusing on that.

The next thing she heard was Charlie screaming, "Auntie Bwookie! Wow! You a'e here to pick me up! Where is my mommy though. Is she otay?" Charlie asked. Although she was beyond happy that her new infatuation had come to get her, she had never had anyone other than her mother pick her up from daycare before so she got a little worried.

"Oh, she's in the car waiting on us. I asked her if I could come in and get you. Is that okay with you sweetie?" Brooke didn't exactly receive that reaction she was hoping for.

"Oh, it's otay. I just got worried about my mommy. You are da fi'st person dat has eva picked me up oder dan my mommy," Charlie replied as she jumped into Brooke's open arms. "Tome on Auntie Bwookie. Let's blow dis joint!"

Brooke couldn't help but chuckle at that last statement made by the three year old. It sounded exactly like something Haley would say. "Okay buddy. Let's go."

As the two girls emerged from the daycare center, Charlie wriggled out of Brooke's arms and ran to her mother who was now crouched over and waiting on Charlie to jump into her arms. "Hey pumpkin. I missed you sweetie," Haley said as she breathed in Charlie's strawberry scented baby shampoo.

"I missted you too mommy. I was so happy dat Auntie Bwookie picked my up, but I gotted worried about you. Are you otay?" Charlie asked her mother as she brushed some hair from her mom's face and looked into her hazel eyes with her own piercing blue ones.

"I am now pumpkin. I am now," Haley replied as she opened the car door and settled Charlie in the back seat of Brooke's bug. "So Charlie, Brooke and I are going to the café where Ms. Karen works and we were wandering if you would like to accompany us," Haley asked her child as she and Brooke settled into the front seats and began driving in that direction.

"Um, YES MA'AM! I wuv going ova dere! Ms. Karen is so nice to me cuz she lets me eat da sweet tings like da chocolate cake and stuff like dat," Charlie continue her rant as the trio drove towards Karen's café.

While Charlie was still talking, Brooke glanced over at Haley before asking her the question that had been on her mind since she got Charlie, "Hey Haley, why did you add me to the list of people that you trust enough to pick up Charlie? I mean don't get me wrong or anything, I'm flattered and all, but I just never thought that you would do it so fast."

Haley took a deep breath and began explaining her reasoning to Brooke. "Well, as you probably know, I did it this morning while you were in the car waiting for me to drop off Charlie. I added you because I needed more than Karen and me on the list. Besides, I told you this afternoon, I trust you. Probably more than you know and probably a lot more than you trust me. But that's okay because I know it's going to take some time for you to trust me considering what just happened with Lucas and Peyton and all. Oh, and the other reason I added you is because Charlie just adores you. I knew that I couldn't not add you," Haley said as she turned towards Brooke and then turned and looked at Charlie who was still talking about how much she loved the café.

"Haley, I trust you. I have since the moment I met you. But look, we're here so I think we can just talk about this later okay?" Brooke replied as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. Haley followed suit and helped Charlie from the back before the three girls walked into the café.

Once inside the café, all three girls began to walk towards a booth when they heard and voice behind them calling Brooke's name. When they turned around, they were face to face with Lucas and Peyton.

**TATHP**

A/N: I know, don't hate me. It sucked. But I just wanted to get a chapter out there so here it is. Please review cuz it helps be write faster…lol


	6. Discussions in the Cafe Part I

After whirling around and coming face to face with her former best friend and current ex-boyfriend, Brooke had a visual change in attitude. Then, suddenly she felt a small hand in her own and when she looked down, Brooke saw two big blue eyes gazing up at her. Surprisingly, Charlie seemed to know that Brooke was uncomfortable. Then Charlie spoke up, "You otay Auntie Bwookie?"

This simple and loving statement nearly brought tears to Brooke's eyes, "Yea baby girl. I'm okay," Brooke said as she leaned down and hugged the small girl. When she stood up, Brooke looked into Haley's understanding eyes. Brooke then leaned in, gave Haley and hug, and whispered, "Hey Hales, could you give me a minute?"

Still hugging Brooke, Haley whispered back, "Sure. Charlie and I will just be over there if you want or need us okay? Just call. You know Charlie will come running to your rescue. I guess I'll come save you as well." Brooke smiled gratefully as she pulled away.

"Thanks Hales," Brooke replied as she watched Haley pick Charlie up and make her way over to Karen who was behind the counter pretending not to listen. After Brooke was sure that the mother and daughter were a safe distance away, she turned back to face Peyton and Lucas. "Well, what do you two want?"

Though she wanted to go to the point of the conversation, Peyton wanted to know who the two girls with Karen were a little more. "Who are they Brooke? Obviously the older one goes to our school because that's the girl you rescued from Rachel, but who's the little one? And why did she call you Auntie Brookie?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but that Haley and her daughter Charlie. They just moved here last week. I'm still not quite sure why Charlie calls me Auntie Brookie. We've been watching out for each other. You know, the new girl who is also a single mom and the girl who just lost her best friend and her boyfriend stabbed her in the back. We make quite a pair don't you think?" Brooke replied getting very irritated. She really didn't have the time for this. All she wanted to do was go hang out with Haley and Charlie. "So what do you want?" Brooke repeated for a second time.

Peyton realized that she wasn't going to get anything else out of Brooke, so she looked at Lucas for silent support and nodded. Both blondes knew it was now or never, because this was the most civil Brooke had been in the last few days. Peyton was the first one who spoke up, "Brooke, we need to talk about the three of us and what happened."

Before Peyton could continue, Brooke cut her off, "Okay, let's just stop right there. I know exactly what happened. You two were screwing behind my back while lying to my face."

It was Lucas who spoke up this time, "Brooke, just hold on a minute. We never actually went all the way. All we ever did was kiss. I swear."

"Oh, okay. Because that just makes it all better then right?" Brooke shot back as she looked into Lucas's eyes for possibly the first time in several days. Brooke really could not figure out what she ever saw in him as a boyfriend. All she could think about now was spending time with Haley and Charlie. Of course, Brooke did not know when or how these feelings came about.

After zoning out for a while and thinking about her new friend and her daughter, Brooke became aware that Lucas was saying something to her, "Look, Brooke, we were going to tell you. I swear. It was just never the right time. We didn't mean to hurt you."

Lucas looked so desperate for forgiveness that Brooke almost caved. But then she thought about what he and Peyton had done to her. "You know, I really just don't understand why you guys did it. I really don't. I mean come on Lucas, you were the first guy I ever really cared about. Hell, I even loved you. And Peyton, we've been best friends since forever. What happened hoes over bros? I just don't understand." Brooke finished as she looked between Peyton and Lucas. Surprising even herself, Brooke had no tears in her eyes. Though she didn't want to admit it, she knew exactly why this was…all she needed and cared about now was a certain auburn haired girl and her raven haired daughter.

After several seconds of silence, Peyton spoke up, "I'm sorry Brooke. I really am. But you did know how I felt for him and yet you still dated him. I tried to suppress my feelings for Lucas but I just couldn't. I'm sorry."

"Whoa, don't even try and make this my fault Peyton by saying that I knew how you felt about Lucas. I asked you numerous times if it was okay and you said it was fine. Whatever, but what about you Lucas? Why did you do it?" Brooke asked. She wanted to maybe start crying or something, but she just couldn't make herself care enough.

"I don't know. I really don't. I guess it's just that we have this weird connection that I couldn't ignore no matter how hard I tried. I really didn't mean to hurt you," Lucas replied as he moved closer to Brooke.

Brooke noticed Lucas moving closer and reaching out as if he were going to touch her. Not wanting to feel his hands on her, Brooke stepped away. This action did not go unnoticed by Lucas or Peyton. It was in that moment that the two lovers realized they had actually hurt Brooke a lot more than either one had originally thought. "Wow that makes a ton of sense. Just because I don't like crappy music or I don't brood all the time then I get cheated on. How long has it been going on?" Brooke asked. Thought she didn't want to know, she felt like she needed to find out. This would be the most painful part. Not because she necessarily cared that they were finally together like everyone thought they should be, but because this is when she would find out how long her best friend had been lying to her.

It was several minutes before someone spoke up, "It was about two months ago when Lucas carried me to see if it was my dad that had died in that bad storm. Remember that? It was when we got stuck in that hotel room over night. That was the first time," Peyton replied as she avoided all eye contact with Brooke.

Although Brooke thought she didn't care, this timeline actually brought tears to her eyes. "Are you kidding me? You mean to tell me that while I was sitting at your house worried sick about to two of you and your dad, y'all were getting it on in some hotel room? The whole time I was trying to contact you, I was getting voicemail because you were a little too involved with each other to answer a phone. I just don't understand how I never noticed it," Brooke stated as she fought to keep any and all tears inside. Without waiting for a reply, the crying brunette turned around and began to walk towards her future and away from her past.

Before Brooke got too far, she heard Peyton call out to her, "Brooke, wait." Once Brooke turned around to face the two once more, Peyton continued, "Will you ever be able to forgive us? Will we ever be how we used to be?"

Brooke paused for a minute before she answered, "It will take time for me to forgive you, but I don't think it will ever be how it was. You screwed that up when you stabbed me in the back." With that said, Brooke turned once more and left Peyton and Lucas staring after her.

TATHP

A/N: I know, I know, I know…sorry for such a long wait. Oh, and sorry this is so short, but keep reading cuz I already have the next chapter up, I just felt like this was where this chapter should end.


	7. Discussions in the Cafe Part II

Once Brooke reached the three girls behind the counter, she heard the café door open and close and knew that Peyton and Lucas had left…together. Though she thought she was over the drama, Brooke was a little sad about the whole thing. She began zoning out again when suddenly she felt two familiar arms around her waist. "It's okay sweet heart. Even though he's my son, I am totally on your side. What he did was wrong. I love him with all my heart, but I love you just as much. You're like a daughter to me and I just want to see you happy," Karen said as she turned Brooke around to give her a proper hug. Once Karen pulled out of the hug she gave Brooke a motherly smile and then continued to talk. "So sweetie, I haven't seen you in few days. What have you been up to?"

"Sorry about that. I meant to call and check in, but I totally forgot. I've been staying with Haley and Charlie. We've just been hanging out," Brooke replied as she began searching for the two they were talking about. When she came over, Haley and Charlie were standing here, but now it appears they had walked off.

Karen nodded and smiled at Brooke, "The three of y'all have been spending quite a bit of time together then, huh?"

When Brooke began to think and talk about Haley, she began to smile and glow. This sudden change from sad to happy did not go unnoticed by Karen. "Yeah, she's really great. I've never met anyone quite like her before. And Charlie must be the most well behaved three year old ever. I love them, I really do."

"And we love you too Brooke," Haley replied as she walked up behind Brooke.

Not wanting to feel left out, Charlie joined in, "Yeah! We wuv you too Auntie Bwookie!" Charlie cheered as she jumped out of Haley's arms and ran into Brooke's open ones.

Once Brooke lifter Charlie, she turned to Haley and asked, "Where'd you guys go? One second you're here and the next you're gone."

"Well, first of all I felt that you and Karen needed a moment alone. Second of all, Missy Charlie here had to go potty. Anyway, I'm about to start my shift." Haley replied. Though the mother had pretty much spent the last several days with Brooke, she was looking forward to talking with her at the café before her shift.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll just go on home then. If you want to, I can watch Charlie until you get off," Brooke said wanting any reason to play with the little girl and also therefore forcing Haley to see her again before the day was over.

Before Haley could reply, Charlie began yelling, "Oh pwease, pwease, pwease mommy! Can I go wif Auntie Bwookie?" When Charlie looked at Haley with those big blue eyes there was not one thing that Haley could deny her daughter.

"Okay, fine. But only because it's Friday and you don't have daycare tomorrow because I know Auntie Brookie if going to give you loads of caffeine and sugar," Haley replied happily. "Here give mommy a hug and a kiss before you leave okay Peanut?"

Haley reached her arms out and Charlie jumped into them after wriggling out of Brooke's strong grasp. "Otay, mommy. I wuv you!" Charlie said as she wrapped her tiny arms around her mother's neck while kissing her.

"I love you too Pumpkin. Be good for Auntie Brookie okay?" Haley asked as she put Charlie back down.

"I will mommy. I will."

Haley smiled warmly as she watched Charlie walk back to Brooke and take her hand. Haley then spoke to Brooke, "Hey, thanks for doing this. I owe you big time."

"Anytime, but it's really no problem. I wouldn't have offered it I didn't want to do it. Anyway, you know I love Charlie. But I may take you up on that offer. I get pretty lonely at night ya know," Brooke replied as she winked at Haley and turned around to walk towards the door. When she turned to look at the auburn haired girl, she could almost swear that she saw Haley blush.

"Wait Auntie Bwookie, I forgetted something!" Charlie said as she turned and ran back behind the counter. Once there she latched onto Karen's legs nearly making the older woman fall down. "I wuv you too Karen!" Charlie said as she looked up at Karen and smiled.

While looking down into those stunning blue eyes, Karen realized that she would forever be wrapped around this little girl's finger. She reached down and picked up the small girl. "I love you too Princess," Karen replied as she felt Charlie kiss her on the cheek and then wrap her tiny arms around her neck. Karen realized that she was beginning to think of Charlie as a surrogate granddaughter like she thought of Brooke as a daughter and was beginning to feel like Haley was a daughter as well. Karen could no longer imagine her life without these three girls just as much as she couldn't imagine her life without Lucas.

Karen sat Charlie back down on the ground and watched her skip back to Brooke and take her hand once more. "Otay buh-bye evewybody. I see you lata awigata!" Charlie yelled as she began pulling Brooke towards the door.

Before the two girls walked out, Brooke called back to Haley, "Okay Hales, just call my cell when you get off and I'll tell you where we are." After that being said, Brooke winked once more and blew a kiss in the direction of Haley…and Karen.

The owner and the newest employee of the café stood for several moments and watched as Brooke and Charlie disappeared around the side of the sidewalk. Haley was the first to speak up, "It's kind of quiet and boring without them around isn't it?" Haley asked as she looked at Karen.

Karen glanced at Haley and saw a look of loneliness briefly pass over it. "Yeah, it kind of is. But at least we have each other to keep us company," Karen replied as she tried to encourage Haley. Wanting to find out what was wrong and to help Haley, Karen asked about her sudden change in attitude, "Haley, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Haley quickly snapped out of her daze and looked up at Karen. At first she was going to say nothing like she usually did, but once she looked into Karen's eyes, she realized that all the older woman wanted to do was help her. "Well, it's kind of stupid but I guess I'll tell you. Um, other than taking Charlie to daycare, this is the first time that I have let anyone else take Charlie anywhere. I'm just a little scared is all," Haley replied honestly as she looked at Karen with tears glistening in her eyes.

Karen immediately went into mother mode, "Oh sweetheart. You don't have to worry about Brooke and Charlie. They adore each other. And trust me, Brooke would die before she let anything happen to that little girl of yours. Brooke doesn't like to admit this, but she loves children. She wants tons of kids when she finds that special someone. But trust me, your daughter is in safe hands," Karen reassured Haley as she wrapped her in a long hug.

After a few moments, Haley responded to Karen, "I know. It's not that I don't trust Brooke or that I'm afraid something will happen to Charlie. It's just that I never thought I would find someone like her ya know? I mean, someone I do trust enough to allow her to take my child for the whole day. I'm scared because not that I've let her into my heart, I'm afraid that she will break it just like my family and my other friends did back in Bowdon." Haley had never been this open with anyone other than Brooke and Charlie before, but Karen was different. Karen was more of a mother to Haley in the past week than her own mother had been in her whole life.

"Well, you can trust me on this, Brooke probably feels the exact same way. If usually takes a long time to let someone in, but with you and Charlie it was completely different. I don't even think she was even ever this close to Peyton or Lucas. I don't know if you know them but those are the two people who she was talking to earlier. Peyton was her best friend and Lucas, my son, was her boyfriend," Karen said as she continued to hold Haley. She couldn't help but be glad that it was very slow on Fridays until about four o'clock in the afternoon.

Haley suddenly pulled back from Karen and looked up at the slightly taller woman. "Wait, Lucas, the jackass who cheated on Brooke with her best friend, is your son?" Haley asked expectantly.

"Yeah, that 'jackass' is my son. But don't worry because I consider Brooke like my daughter since she has pretty much lived at my house since kindergarten when she and Lucas met, and I'm on her side. I think he's a jackass too for what he did to her heart. But that's why I'm so glad you and Charlie are here because you guys seem to be repairing the damage that he did. The two of you need to just watch out for each other," Karen replied, not knowing about what happened between Haley and Rachel and how Brooke stepped up and saved her.

"Yeah, I think we got that part covered," Haley said quietly but didn't go any further than that. Haley just didn't want to relive what went on that day just yet. Wanting to change the subject, Haley quickly spoke up, "So, what do we do around here while we wait for people to show up?"

Karen noticed the quick change in attitude, but decided to just play along instead of pushing it, "Well, typically we would clean or cook. However, all cleaning and cooking is done for right now so we just wait. Actually, I have to do some paper work in my office, so do you mind holding down the fort while I take care of that?"

"No, not at all. I'll just put on some music and I'll be right as rain," Haley replied as she watched Karen retreat to the rear of the café. Once Karen was out of site, Haley figured that she could enjoy her free time so she turned to a nearby radio and put it on her favorite station and quickly found a song she liked and she began to sing and dance along.

Haley didn't realize that customers had walked into the café until she heard to clapping behind her. Twirling around almost too swiftly, Haley promptly glared at the two people who were stand there. Peyton was standing with her hands in her jacket pockets while Lucas was clapping and smirking rather cockily. "You're really good. You're name is Haley right?" Peyton said as she walked towards the nearest booth after slapping Lucas on the back of the head.

"Um yeah. That's me," Haley replied as she made her way over to the booth to serve Lucas and Peyton who had already made themselves comfortable. Not wanting to be nice to the people who broke Brooke's heart, but also knowing that Lucas was Karen's son and she didn't want to loose her job, "Haley asked as nicely as she could as she took out her notepad, "So, what can I get for you two?"

Lucas, ever the gentleman, ordered for himself and for Peyton, "Well, we both want a cheeseburger with fries and sweet tea."

Haley nodded curtly and headed towards the kitchen to get the food and drinks for the traitors.

With food in hand, Haley stalked back to the table. Once there, she roughly sat the food in front of each person. As she turned and stalked back to the kitchen, Haley heard a voice call out to her. As she turned around, she realized that it was Lucas who had called her name, "Look, what is your problem? We haven't done anything to you. Hell, we even help you out today at school when Rachel attacked you. If anything, I think that Peyton and I deserve your thanks."

Before Haley responded, she heard the bell above the door ring as another customer entered the café. Deciding to just let Karen take care of it, Haley ignored it and didn't even turn around to look at the person who had just entered. Slowly, the short, auburn haired girl advanced toward the table. "First of all, I didn't ask you to help me. Second of all, I'm sorry, but I just don't like cheaters and backstabbers so excuse me if I seem a little cold towards you."

This statement seemed to infuriate Lucas as he stood up out of his seat and towered over Haley in an attempt to intimidate her. "Look, first of all, don't act like you care about or know Brooke. You've been here all of two seconds. Second of all, it's none of your god damned business. And third of all, we didn't mean to hurt her. We were going to tell her but it just was never the right time."

Many people would have expected Haley to back down and give up, but Haley knew that she had to stand up for Brooke because obviously no one else was. "Look, I may not have been here for long, but in the past week, Brooke has been a better friend to me than I've ever had. She took me in under her wing. I was a new girl with a daughter in a strange town that I knew nobody in. Brooke is the only person with a big enough heart to care for us. Even though all the crap that she has been going through with you cheating her with her best friend, she has been here for me no matter what. She didn't judge me like ever other person I have ever met has. She has a bigger heart than anyone I know. I mean come on, even after what the two of you did to her, she still misses y'all. I honestly don't understand how you could have done something so horrible and vicious to someone with such a big heart. Brooke has a hard enough time trusting people as it is and when she finally lets you both all the way, unconditionally, into her heart, you go off and shatter it into a million pieces. Even if it takes forever, Charlie and I are going to mend the broken pieces that you caused. Nobody deserves what the two of you did to her. Especially not someone as loving, caring, kind, vulnerable, and beautiful as Brooke." Haley took a step forward and looked right into Lucas's eyes, "I hope that you realize what you have lost before it is too late." Haley then looked into Peyton's eyes, "Because it would be a damn shame if you didn't."

After glaring at Peyton and Lucas for a few moments longer, Haley turned to go back to the kitchen. When she turned all the way around, the auburn haired mother came face to face with Brooke. The taller brunette was holding Charlie's sleeping form. When Haley met Brooke's eyes, she noticed that there were shimmering tears in her glistening hazel orbs.

**TATHP**

A/N: I know, the last two chapters were kinda short, but I just wanted to get something up. I really really liked this chapter and I hope y'all did too. Please r&r w/ any suggestions or anything. I would love to hear what you think. **_R&R_**


	8. Confrontations on the Street

A/N: Well, I was super inspired by the massive amounts of reviews that I recived from the last 2 updates so I decided to just go ahead and write another chapter. Great right? Anyway, I really wanted to put something out there before the premiere this Wednesday. Well, I hope that y'all enjoy it.

A/N2: VERY IMPORTANT! This chapter will begin the Baley romance so just beware ok. I got a lot of reviews for me to hurry it up already and get them together…lol. So anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy and that this satisfies the readers who wanted the baley romance to begin!

**TATHP**

Before anyone could say anything, Brooke turned and headed back out of the door. Not quite expecting this reaction, Haley almost followed her. Before she stepped out of the door to follow her, Haley realized that she was still on duty for a few more hours. Knowing that getting to Brooke and comforting her was a little more important than a slow day at the café, Haley quickly made her way to Karen's office to ask for the rest of the day off.

Once Haley reached the office, she knocked on Karen's door and waited for an invitation inside. Once inside, Haley didn't wait for Karen to say anything and instead began rambling on and on, "Look, Karen, I really need to go. I know that I just started working this week and that Fridays are probably really busy for you, but this is important. If you wanna fire me that's fine, I understand completely. Especially since I just told your son off for what he did to Brooke. I'm sorry about that by the way. But Brooke walked in while I was yelling at Lucas and she saw the whole thing. I didn't know that she had come in, but she had. I don't understand why she left though. Anyway, I have to go find her now because she just walked out without saying anything and she was crying and I know that she needs me right now. So please, I just need to rest of the day off. I really…"Haley said in what seemed like one breath.

Karen almost didn't understand a word that Haley was saying because she was talking so fast. Pretty much all Karen got was that Haley need to day off because Brooke was in some kind of trouble. "Look, Haley. Calm down a second ok? I really don't know a word of what you just said, but it sounded like Brooke needs you right now. I completely understand that Brooke needs all the support that she can get right now. Haley, I'm going to give you the rest of the day off, okay? Now please go find Brooke and take care of her okay?" Karen said as she made her way towards the nervous young girl.

Before Haley left, she gave Karen a quick, but sincere, hug. "Thanks Karen!" was all the older woman heard as Haley darted out the door and towards the front of the café.

**TATHP**

Once Haley reached the entrance, she quickly noticed that Peyton and Lucas were gone. Hoping against all hope that they had not tried to go after Brooke, Haley burst through the front doors and onto the side walk. Looking both left and right, at first Haley didn't see Brooke. But then, as if my fate, Haley looked across the street and saw the beautiful brunette walking down the sidewalk and still holding on firmly to a sleeping Charlie. After a closer look, Haley noticed that Peyton and Lucas were following closely behind Brooke. Deciding that she needed to help Brooke as quickly as possible, Haley made a mad dash across the street. Lucky for her, there were no cars coming at that particular moment.

Once across the street, Haley continued to run to catch up to Brooke, Charlie, Peyton, and Lucas. As she grew nearer, she noticed that the group had stopped walking. Peyton and Lucas seemed to have formed a menacing circle around Brooke not allowing her to go any further. As she grew even closer, she could here tidbits of what Brooke was saying, "Look, please. Just leave me alone. I really don't want to talk to you right now. Besides, I don't want you to wake up Charlie. Please just leave me alone."

Once Haley finally reached the trio undetected, she quickly stepped into Brooke's rescue. She barged into the ring and pushed Brooke protectively behind her back. Although she was the smallest and most petite out of anyone, Haley could hold her own and would not back down from something if she truly believed in it. And protecting Brooke was something she would never back down from. While still standing protectively in front of Brooke and with her hand still on Brooke's arm, Haley turned around and addressed Peyton and Lucas, "Look, she asked you to leave her alone. What part of that did you not understand?"

This time, Peyton was the one who stepped up to Haley, "Look, we already told you that this is none of your business. Now why don't you just take your daughter and let Lucas, Brooke, and I work things out, okay?"

Getting more and more furious by the second, Haley took a menacing step forward. "No. She asked you to leave her alone. Now if you can't respect that then you are a lot worse than I thought you were. Have you not done enough to here already? I would at least think that you can respect her wishes and just back off." Before Haley could say much else, she felt a soft hand on her shoulder pulling her gently backward. When she turned around, she saw Brooke with tears still somewhat glistening in her eyes, but also with a soft smile playing at her lips.

Knowing that they had been defeated, Lucas also pulled Peyton back gently and whispered something in her ear that seemed to calm her down. Lucas then spoke up, "Whatever. We'll be back, Brooke. Hopefully when little miss smarty pants singer over there isn't around. We will to talk more about everything when everyone is a little bit more cooled down." Lucas took one more look at Brooke then turned and began walking back towards his mom's café. Peyton also took one last look, then turned and followed Lucas.

Once the two lovebirds were out of view, Haley turned once more to face Brooke and her sleeping daughter. But once she turned around, she saw that Charlie had woken up and was staring intently at her. "What's wrong Peanut?" Haley asked as she ruffled Charlie's curly hair.

"Mommy, were 'dose da people dat maked Auntie Bwookie cwy in da café?" Charlie asked innocently as she wrapped her tiny arms back around Brook's neck.

Haley smiled warmly at Charlie, then looked into Brooke's eyes. "Yes sweetie. Those were the people who were very mean to Auntie Brookie and made her very sad."

"Did you maked dem go away mommy?"

"Yes Peanut. I made them go away."

"So you protected Auntie Bwookie like you protected me?" Charlie said as she yawned a little and laid her small head back down on Brooke's shoulder.

Haley smiled as she rubbed the small child's back. "Yeah, pumpkin. I protected Auntie Brookie just like I protect you. That's what friends do for each other right?"

"Wight mommy. I would protected you too Auntie Bwookie, but I was asweep. I sowwy," Charlie said so innocently that Brooke's next words got caught in her throat.

"I know baby girl. I know," Brooke replied. She hoisted Charlie up a bit higher on her hip and hugged her a bit tighter. Then Brooke looked at Haley and suddenly seemed to realize that she wasn't at work. "I thought that you had to work until closing tonight?"

"Well, I did, but I told Karen what happened and that I had to come and find you and she let me have the rest of the day off," Haley stated as she grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her towards the taller girl's small bug. "Anyway, what do you say we go to a local movie store, rent some movies, and have a slumber party? Sound like a good idea to you Missy Charlie?" Haley said she opened Brooke's door and moved the seat so that Charlie could sit down.

Charlie jumped out of Brooke's arms and quickly ran to get buckled into the back seat of the car. "I say dat sounds wike a gweat idea, mommy. You wead my mind!"

Haley chuckled softly as she looked up and saw that Brooke was already sitting in the driver's seat and staring blankly forward. Haley figured that tonight was going to be a long night.

**TATHP**

A/N: I know, I know. It's another super short chapter…but it's better than nothing right? Anyway, I have another chapter up too, I just felt like this is where this one needed to stop at…sorry.


	9. Movie Night

A/N: Here is the second chapter in my update. Hope that you like how it ends up…**_PLEASE R&R…_**so I know how I'm doing**** And please include any and all suggestions about what y'all want to happen and I will definitely take it into consideration. Anyway, on with chapter 9…

**_FYI_**: Thoughts are in italics!

**TATHP**

After going to Blockbuster and picking out 3 movies including The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast for Charlie, and Beaches for Brooke and Haley to watch after Charlie fell asleep, the 3 girls arrived back at Haley's apartment with tons of junk food in hand. Once inside, Charlie immediately went to the DVD player and inserted The Little Mermaid and began to watch quietly. All throughout picking movies and junk food, Haley noticed that Brooke had remained quiet and didn't say much. Not even when Charlie spoke to her, did Brooke respond in her normal, perky way. Haley decided not to push the subject until after Charlie fell asleep. So instead of pulling Brooke aside to the kitchen to talk with her, Haley went in by herself and started making popcorn and fixed the drinks. "Hey Brooke, do you want Dr. Pepper, Coke, or Sweet Tea?"

Instead of getting a response, Haley turned around and saw that Brooke was watching the movie just a closely as Charlie was. This simple act of innocence made Haley feel a surge of…something. She wasn't quite sure what to call it. If she hadn't known any better she would have called it love, but surely she didn't love Brooke like that. Right? First of all, they had just met a few days ago, second of all, and the most obvious reason, Brooke's a girl. And Haley didn't feel that way towards girls…right? After standing and watching the cute site in front of her, Haley turned and headed towards the kitchen to gather random snacks for the night ahead.

Once Haley returned to the living room, she sat the trey of fatting food down on the coffee table and settled herself next to Charlie without a word spoken. The three girls sat in silence for the remainder of the movie while occasionally reaching over and grabbing some food.

**TATHP**

After The Little Mermaid was over, Haley began to get up to put in the other movie. However, she couldn't go too far seeing as to how Charlie had fallen asleep in her arms. Slowly, the mother rose from the couch and carried to small child into her bedroom to get her into her pajamas and then to put her straight to bed. As Haley was turning to leave the room, Charlie called out to her, "Mommy, I wuv you. And tell Auntie Bwookie dat I wuv her, too."

Haley returned to the bed and leaned down to kiss Charlie. "I love you, too, baby girl. And Auntie Brookie loves you, too."

Before Haley could get up to leave, Charlie asked her one more question, "Mommy? Do you wuv Auntie Bwookie?"

Although Charlie had asked the question so innocently and surely did not mean love like 'in love' with Brooke, for some reason that is how Haley took it. This was really the first time that she had thought about the feelings that she had felt earlier in the evening. Growing rather flustered but knowing that she needed to answer her daughter, Haley quickly responded, "Yeah Peanut. I love her almost as much as I love you. But always remember, that you will always be number one in my heart. You are my number one girl."

After kissing the small girl one more time, Haley got up and left the room. When she returned to the living room to where she had left Brooke earlier, Haley noticed that the taller brunette had not moved a single muscle from when she had left with Charlie five minutes earlier. Deciding that she had given Brooke long enough to process everything that happened this afternoon, Haley sat down beside her with the intent on talking about everything. In the few days since Haley had moved here, she had had more serious conversations and more drama than she had ever had back in Bowdon. Deciding to just dive into it, Haley gently laid her hand on Brooke's arm and waited until both pairs of eyes were looking into each other. Once gazing intently at each other, Haley gently dove into the conversation that she figured would be a long one, "Hey Brooke. What's on your mind?"

The next thing that Brooke did took Haley by surprise. Instead of turning away and avoiding the conversation, Brooke quickly leaned forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Haley's torso much like Charlie did frequently. Reacting purely on instinct, Haley wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck and kissed the top of head before placing her own head on top of Brooke's.

The two girls stayed in that position for some time before Brooke moved out of the embrace. She looked deeply into Haley's eyes and then said one simple word, "Thanks."

Haley, slightly taken aback, quickly responded, "For what?"

Brooke seemed to ponder her answer before responding, "Well, it's just that you are the very first person who has ever stood up for me like that before. So thanks."

"What do you mean I'm the first person who has ever stood up for you? Surely Peyton has before. Or maybe Lucas has. You all did used to be best friends. That's what best friends do for each other. I was just doing what you did for me earlier," Haley said she took Brooke's soft hand into her own.

"Well, Peyton never had to stand up for me. Trust me when I say that I really am the 'Queen Bee' of Tree Hill High School. Besides, I'm always the one standing up for other people. And when I did need someone to stand up for me for something reason or another, which was very rare, no one did it and I had to stand up for myself. You are really the first person who has ever fought for me and I really appreciate that," Brooke replied as she slightly squeezed Haley's hand that was holding her own.

"Well, that's what I'm here for. You can always count on me to stand up for you, no matter what. I promise. And trust me when I say that I never break promises." Haley said as she continued to peer deep into Brooke's eyes. With most people, any kind of eye contact was awkward and weird, but with Brooke, Haley felt as though she could look into those hazel eyes for years and never look away. Granted, she wasn't quite sure how or when this feeling came about, but now she couldn't fight it away.

"Well, I'll hold you to that. It just really moved me though. The way that you said that you were here for the long haul and that you and Charlie were going to mend my broken heart, well, it just really meant a lot to me and, well, yea…" Brooke wanted to say more but just couldn't. She was so mesmerized by looking into Haley's deep chocolate eyes that she couldn't look away but she also couldn't find anything else to say.

The two girls sat in the same position for what felt like seconds but was probably several minutes in actuality. Time seemed to fly when the two were together because they enjoyed each other's company so much. After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Haley began to lean in towards Brooke. It was as though she was moving in to kiss her. However, at the last moment, Haley turned her head and instead took Brooke into her arms and held her.

After the almost kiss, Brooke felt a surge of something she couldn't quite place. Once she examined it closer, she realized that it was disappointment. Brooke thought to herself, "_Why am I disappointed that Haley didn't kiss me? I don't have feelings like that for her. Right? First of all, we just met, and second of all, SHE'S A GIRL! I am a heterosexual. I like men. Come to think about it, I have been thinking a lot about her and Charlie. But that was just because I was worried about the two of them. I was excited to make a new friend. And besides Haley is so pretty, kind, nice, beautiful, sweet, caring, loving. AH! WAIT! STOP! What is going on with me?"_ Brooke continued to think. Maybe she was developing feelings for Haley in that way after all.

Little did Brooke know, that Haley was thinking along the same lines as she was herself, _"Why did I almost kiss Brooke? Why did I even WANT to kiss Brooke? What the hell is wrong with me? Of course she doesn't like me in that way. She just broke up with her boyfriend whom she loved terribly and she now broken hearted over him. God, not only am I trying to hit on a completely straight girl, I'm totally taking advantage of a girl with a broken heart. Not to mention that…I'M NOT GAY! What is up with me? I have Charlie to deal with and care for, so I don't need a relationship right now. Holy crap, why am I thinking about a relationship with Brooke…who is a girl? Geesh, I'm not gay. But come to think about it, I haven't been able to stop thinking about how gorgeous, sweet, loving, beautiful, kind, and lovely Brooke is. And there was earlier this evening when I felt that surge of something that I almost called love. What was that about? I just haven't been able to stop thinking about her…period. Good God, what is wrong with me? Wow, I need to stop thinking. I'm giving myself a headache! UGH!"_

Seemingly at the same time, both girls pulled out of the embrace and once again looked each other in the eye. Haley, however, was the first to speak up. "So, how about we watch that movie?" Both could feel the sexual tension in the air after their 'almost kiss.'

Brooke, deciding to just play along like nothing had almost happened, replied quickly, "Yeah, sure. Sounds like a plan to me." Brooke then watch as Haley got off of the couch and made her way over to the DVD player to switch movies.

Haley, deciding to lighten the mood a little bit, returned back to the couch to sit next to Brooke, "I still can't believe that you've never seen this movie. It's like a classic! It is definitely one of my favorite movies, like, ever!" Haley continued to talk in an anxious ramble. After almost kissing Brooke and realizing that she really wanted it to happen, Haley just kept talking in her usual nervous way to fill the silence that was bound to be awkward.

Brooke realized what Haley was doing and decided to just let her continue to ramble. She found it cute and adorable. After thinking about it so deeply before, Brooke realize that she really wanted to be with Haley, 'in that way.' Brooke sat for about 3 minutes just listening to Haley nervously ramble away, all the while studying ever beautiful feature on the slightly shorter girl. Finally wanting to just start the movie, Brooke cut into Haley's monologue, "Haley, shut-up and start the movie."

Haley, slightly taken about by Brooke suddenly speaking up, looked curiously at the taller girl. "Sorry, didn't realize that I was talking so much. I guess I'll just push play then."

"Finally, it's about time!" Brooke joked lightly as she softly shoved Haley's shoulder with her own.

After Haley started the movie, Brooke, wanting to cuddle and be as close to Haley as possible decided to make a bold move. She grabbed a pink pillow from one end of the couch and set in Haley's lap. She then proceeded to lay her head down and pull her covers up to her shoulder in an attempt to get warmer. That's when she heard Haley chuckle quietly. Slightly offended, Brooke began to sit up while asking, "What? What's so funny?"

Haley continued to giggle softly as she gently pushed Brooke's head back down into her lap. "Nothing, it's just that if you wanted to cuddle, all you had to do was ask. I would have said yes you know."

Growing a little embarrassed, Brooke slid a little further under the covers and pulled the blanket over her head. "So sue me for wanted to get closer to you. Since when does that deserve being laughed at?"

"Oh, I sowwy. Did I make 'Auntie Bwookie' cwy?" Haley asked in a child's voice, and sounds remarkable like her own daughter Charlie. She then tenderly removed the blanket from off of Brooke's head and looked down into her pouting face. Haley's breathe caught in her throat how stunning Brooke looked in that instance. With her hazel eyes aglow with feigned hurt and her lower lip stuck out much like a child's, and with no make-up on, Haley knew that she had fallen in love with the girl in her lap.

"Yes, you did. And now you have to kiss it to make it better," Brooke replied in her usual mischievous self. She had no idea why she had just said what she said, but she knew that she didn't and wouldn't regret it.

"Fine, you big baby," Haley replied as she leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Brooke's forehead. Haley, liking the way that Brooke's forehead felt underneath her lips, let the kiss linger a little longer than was necessary, and Brooke definitely noticed. Brooke, on the receiving end of the kiss, was in complete bliss at feeling Haley's soft and smooth lips on her forehead. Brooke grew disappointed when Haley pulled away leaving a lingering sensation where her lips used to reside. "There, better now?"

Brooke planted a wide smile on her face that anyone would be able to tell was from the heart. She then responded as she shifted to her side to better watch the movie. "Yep, yep. All better now. You're a good boo-boo kisser, Hales. Now, let's watch this movie."

Haley, not quite knowing how to respond to that, decided to just start the movie. "Okay Brooke Davis. Prepare yourself my friend because you are about to watch the bestest movie in the whole wide world."

"Okay, whatever just play it," Brooke said jokingly.

"Fine, just burst my bubble. See if I care. Anyway, here it goes."

Haley started the movie and settled into her spot. After about 5 minutes, Haley began to softly stroke Brooke's hair since her head was still in her own lap. Haley continued to do this as the two girls watched the movie in a comfortable silence. What they were experiencing now was something that they both had wanted for a long time. That something was contentment in being in someone's presence that accepted them for them and not for some image.

After the movie was over, Haley began to rise off the couch to turn on the lights to clean the living room and go to bed. However, when she looked down, she saw that Brooke seemed to be fast asleep. Haley sat for a moment or two and just looked at Brooke and took in her full beauty. Leaning down, Haley placed a soft kiss on Brooke's temple and began to whisper, "I love you, Brooke. I don't mean like 'I love you like a best friend,' I mean like 'I'm in love with you.' I only wish that you had the same feelings. I don't know how these came about, or even why. I mean, I'm not gay. But you're different. You just get me like no one else does. Maybe one day I'll be able to tell this to your face. I love you Brooke Davis. I really do." Haley finished by placing one more lingering kiss on Brooke's temple as she sat for a while longer just to look at and take care of Brooke.

Little did Haley know that Brooke was only feigning sleep and that she had heard every single word that had come out of Haley's mouth. Brooke fought the urge to smile or jump for joy. Instead, she rolled over and wrapped her arms around Haley's torso. The taller brunette decided that tomorrow she was going to start her courting of the shorter auburn haired girl that she had fallen for in the past few days. Tomorrow was going to be a busy, but great day. Possibly the greatest day of her life.


	10. Almost There

A/N: Hey, so I decided to update as quickly as I could. I was a little disappointed because I didn't get quite as many reviews as I thought I would. Sad, I know right? But anyway, regardless of the obvious lack of interest, I am still going to update. Anyway, as always, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and just let me know what you guys think in general. (KISSES)

**TATHP**

Brooke continued to hold on tightly to Haley until she was sure that the smaller girl was asleep. Once she was satisfied that nothing could wake up Haley, Brooke rose from her position lying in Haley's lap. Brooke lovingly moved a lock of stray auburn hair out of Haley's face before standing up. Once standing up from of the couch, Brooke realized how uncomfortable Haley looked sleeping like that and she knew that she needed to move her. Being very gentle, Brooke picked Haley up expecting her to be a little heavy. Surprisingly, Brooke found that Haley was lighter than any of the cheerleaders on her squad. Besides, she was used to having to carry girls around. _"All those years of cheerleading paid off after all,"_ Brooke thought as she easily carried Haley down the hallway and into the master bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom, Brooke gently placed Haley onto the bed after pulling the covers down. After tucking Haley in, Brooke slid into bed beside her. The cheerleader snuggled up beside Haley and slowly slid her arm around the mother's stomach. Finally, Brooke drifted off into a peaceful slumber of her own.

**TATHP**

Brooke woke up the next morning to a warm and fuzzy feeling. When she finally registered her surroundings, she realized that she was in bed with Haley still in her arms. Though she knew she needed to get up and get ready for the day ahead, Brooke couldn't quite force herself to let go of Haley and get out of bed. So instead of getting up, Brooke snuggled deeper under the covers wrapping her arms tighter around the tiny mother. Without realizing it, Brooke drifted back to sleep while planning her day of courting ahead.

Brooke was sure she had only been asleep for no more that five minutes when she was suddenly shot awake by a loud bang from the kitchen. Brooke was about to jump out of bed when she realized that Haley was still sound asleep. So instead, Brooke gently rose out of bed and quietly made her way out of the bedroom while softly shutting the door behind her. Once out of ear shot, Brooke sprinted to the kitchen to see what all the commotion was.

When Brooke entered the kitchen, she couldn't help but smile at the sight before her eyes. There before her was Charlie, covered in flour and broken eggs on the floor. When she looked around, she saw that the loud bang had come from a pot that Charlie had tried to pull out of the cabinet and therefore caused all the pots and pans to fall out.

Charlie quickly saw Brooke and began to whimper quietly. That's when Brooke ran over to the small girl and took her in her arms. She quietly asked, "Charlie, what happened Ladybug? Are you ok?"

"Yes Auntie Bwookie. I'm otay. I just wanted to cook you and my mommy some bweakfast like my mommy makes for me. But I forgetted how she makes da pancakes. I didn't mean to make a big mess. I sowwy," Charlie said as she wrapped her small arms around Brooke's neck.

"Oh Ladybug, don't be sorry. You were just trying to do a sweet thing. You should never be sorry for that. How about we make a deal, let's clean up all this mess and then you and I will both make pancakes for your mommy. How does that sound to you?" Brooke asked as she placed Charlie back onto the kitchen floor.

"I tink that sound like a gweat plan Auntie Bwookie! You so smart. I tink mommy will love it. Come on, lets huwwy up afore mommy wakes up," Charlie said as she pulled Brooke further into the kitchen.

For the rest of the morning, Charlie and Brooke stayed in the kitchen making pancakes, bacon, eggs, and cheese grits.

**TATHP**

After breakfast was complete, Brooke looked around at the mess she and Charlie had made. Flour was all over the floor and counters and table. Pots and pans were strewn about the kitchen. Deciding to leave the mess to be picked up later, the duo went to wake up the sleeping mother. They crept into the master bedroom and found Haley still sound asleep buried under the covers. Brooke couldn't help but thinking, _"God, she is so beautiful. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. Defiantly a big difference from the stressed out and worried expression she has when she's awake. I hope eventually I can make her look peaceful even when she is awake."_ Brooke was jarred out of her thoughts when she heard Haley scream. It was then she realized that Charlie had run and jumped on her mother's stomach. The brunette couldn't help but smile at the site in front of her.

After her very abrupt wake up call, Haley quickly took Charlie into her arms and started kissing her and tickling her all over. "Mommy! Mommy! You tickle me! Stop it! Stop it!" Charlie giggled trying her best to wriggle out of her mother's grip.

Haley smiled down at her daughter as she said sweetly, "Not until you say the magic words pumpkin!" She loved playing this game with her daughter. It was a game that she used to play with her own father when she was a young child.

"I love you mommy! I love you!" Charlie screamed in mercy. She also appeared to love the game just as much. As her mother finally let her go, Charlie reached up and wrapped her tiny arms around Haley's neck. "I love you mommy," she said again this time in the most serious voice she could muster. Sometimes Charlie would do this, out of the blue, and it touched Haley's heart more than anything else in the world.

As Haley wrapped her daughter in her arms, she closed her eyes, and repeated the comforting words into Charlie's ear, "I love you too baby girl. More than anything and anyone in this whole world."

After the warm exchange between mother and daughter, Brooke felt as though she was intruding and as though she was in the way. She quietly and discreetly tried to turn and leave the bedroom to begin cleaning the kitchen. However, before she could even turn around all the way, she heard someone addressing her, "And where do you think you're going young lady?" Brooke couldn't help but smile as she recognized Haley's voice speaking to her. She fully faced the duo to see Charlie still clinging to Haley. She then noticed that Haley didn't have her eyes closed anymore, instead, she was looking dead into Brooke's eyes. Brooke felt her heart flutter and her face flush as looked back into Haley's eyes. She felt as though the love flowing between the mother and daughter now included her. She was broken out of her trance by Haley's voice breaking the silence again, "That's what I thought. Now come over and get in on this group hug."

Brooke made her way over to the bed after the obvious invitation. She sat beside Haley and wrapped her arms around Haley on one side and Charlie on the other. Before either girl could say anything, Charlie let go of Haley's neck and started talking making mother and friend smile. "Mommy, Auntie Bwookie and me maked bweakfast for you. It in the kitchen. We maked pancakes, bacon, and gwits. Huwwy up and get out of bed because I is hungwy!" Charlie jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Brooke and Haley faintly heard Charlie say "It gonna be so good!" before they heard the TV cut on and cartoon music fill the air.

Haley decided that maybe she should get out of bed. She had a shift to work today at the café so she needed to get ready anyway. Before she got out of bed, she looked over at Brooke and noticed she was looking at her already. For some reason, this made her blush and made her heart flutter. Her thoughts soon started to run away with her, _"God she is so gorgeous! Why does she have to be the hottest girl I have ever met. And why am I having all of these weird feelings for her. I know, because she is amazing. She is beautiful and perfect and she loves my daughter and she doesn't judge me. How could I not fall in complete love with her? If only she felt the same. If only I was pretty enough for her and she was into girls. If only…"_

Haley was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Brooke address her, "Yo, earth to Hales. Helllooooo…" When Brooke finally saw that Haley was looking at her and not through her, she began speaking again, "Gosh Hales, you zoned out major! What were you thinking about?" Brooke was curious. She seemed to be thinking about something important and she couldn't help but wish is was her.

Haley realized she had been caught so she couldn't deny it. Besides, she was probably the worst liar in the world so she decided to tell the truth. "You," was her simple reply.

This answer defiantly caught Brooke off guard. She hadn't expect to hear that. Sure she was hoping and praying that was the case, but she didn't really think that it was going to be true. She decided to take this opportunity and try to run with it. "Oh really? And what, pray tell, were you thinking of exactly?" Brooke couldn't help but feel nervous though she didn't know why. She had plenty of experience flirting and whatnot, but she had never tried this with someone quite like Haley. Someone so innocent and perfect and not to mention, the love of her life.

Haley started to get a little anxious. Should she tell Brooke her true feelings at the risk of losing her forever? Should she just play it cool and flirt back? Should she lie and make something up? AH! There were so many decisions. "Well, I was thinking about last night and how much fun I had. I don't even remember coming to bed. The last thing I remember was falling asleep on the couch with your head in my lap and feeling like everything was perfect." Ok, so maybe she hadn't told the whole truth, but she did say something about her feelings last night. That was a start.

Brooke was a little disappointed. She was hoping it was a little better than that. However, she can't complain because Haley did say she felt perfect last night and that was a start right? "Really? You felt perfect? How do you mean?" She was going to milk this for all it was worth. Besides, she remembered her promise to her herself from last night about starting to court Haley today. Maybe she would make her first real move right now.

Haley now regretted saying anything at all. She decided she didn't want to spill her guts to Brooke. At least not yet. She was really enjoying having a friend and she didn't want to lose that because of her stupid, screwed up hormones. "Well, ya know, I haven't had a girl's night like that since before Charlie was born. Mainly because I haven't had any friends. So it was perfect feeling close to someone other than my daughter again. And I do, I feel close to you. I don't want to lose that Brooke," Haley said as she reached out and took Brooke's hand in her own. "I love you and I love whatever it is we have." _Whoa! Where did that come from?! I love you?!? What the hell am I thinking? Am I trying to scared her away! Well it's gonna work if I keep this up!_ Haley thought as she kept her hand in Brooke's and gazed into the taller girl's eyes.

It was Haley's turn to be surprised as she heard Brooke speak, "I love you too Hales. Probably more than you know." Haley looked deeper into Brooke's eyes to see if she could read what Brooke was thinking and where this was going. As she did, Brooke seemed to be leaning in at an excruciatingly slow pace. Haley closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable kiss that was to follow. Just as she felt Brooke as close as she could be, noses touching, she felt Brooke's hand on her cheek guiding her head closer and closer.

Just before the contact she had been wanting since last night, Charlie burst into the room and starting talking causing the two girls to break apart, "Mommy, can we eat breakfast yet? I hungwy!"

Brooke and Haley smiled softly at each other and Haley spoke to her daughter, "Sure honey, lets go. I'm pretty hungry myself. Come on." Haley got off the bed without looking at Brooke and followed Charlie out of the room and into the kitchen leaving Brooke by herself on the plush bed.

"_Shit! What have I just done? She won't even look at me now"_ Was all Brooke could think as she rose off the bed herself and followed the mother and daughter into the kitchen.

**TATHP**

A/N: Well, that was an update. Hope it was ok. I'm not too happy with it but it's been like a year since I updated so I figured I should put something on there so you know I haven't forgotten. Please R&R so I know what you want. I'm open for suggestions. Please help me out here people.


	11. A Few Slip Ups

A/N: Well, well, well…I bet you are all surprised I updated this quickly. Frankly, I am too. But I have finally rediscovered my mojo for writing this story lol. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. R&R as always. I need ideas plz!

**TATHP**

After eating breakfast in relative silence, Brooke, Charlie, and Haley cleaned up the kitchen. After the tedious chore was complete, Charlie ran into the living room to continue watching her cartoons. Once the adults were alone, Brooke slowly made her way over to Haley. Noticing the shorter girl was still avoiding eye contact, Brooke forced herself in front of Haley and took her face into her hands forcing eye contact to be made. Finally, after the two girls were looking into each other's eyes, Brooke broke the awkward silence, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what almost happened in there. I took advantage of you and I didn't mean to. It was just one of those heat of the moment kind of things. I didn't mean to scare you. I hope this doesn't change anything between us because the friendship we've developed over the last week is better than anything I have ever had. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that, Hales."

Haley couldn't help but smile at Brooke's nickname for her. Brooke was the only person she had ever let call her that, probably because she liked the way it sounded coming out of Brooke's mouth in her raspy, sexy voice. How in the world could she stay mad at her? Haley finally responded after what felt like forever, "Brooke, it was just as much my fault as yours. I don't regret it, I just don't know if I'm ready for that step with anyone. Besides, Charlie is here and it would have been awkward explaining that to her. And plus, I want our first time to be special and romantic and unique," Haley explained with her face still in Brooke's hands. She finally realized what she had just said and quickly backtracked. "You know, not that there is going to be first time. Besides, I'm a girl and you're a girl and I have a kid and who wants to get involved with a teenage mother and you're a girl and I'm a girl and there probably won't be a first time. You're hot and I'm totally not and you could get any guy, or girl for that matter, that you want and why would you want me? And you're just way to pretty and perfect for me, the screw up and…" Haley continued to ramble on and on. This was one trait she absolutely hated about herself. Whenever she would get nervous, she would just ramble on and on and end up saying something she didn't mean to say or want to say.

Brooke was vaguely paying attention to Haley's rambling. She was still stuck on the part about Haley even thinking about and wanting a first time. Brooke began to think to herself, _"Okay Brooke, she clearly wants you just as much as you want her. You need to prove it to her somehow. Make it romantic. But don't go too far. Just show her you care and you want to be with her and take it from there. Just start out slow." _Brooke finally spoke up to save Haley from her senseless rambling, "Hales, slow down. First of all, you are beautiful and perfect and anyone would be lucky to have you. Second of all, as much as I would LOVE to continue this conversation and prove a lot of things to you right now, I believe you need to get ready for your shift." Brooke wanted to keep Haley with her all day but she knew the young mother needed to go to work.

Haley turned around finally breaking the hold Brooke had on her face. When she saw the clock she screeched and ran back to her bedroom. Brooke quickly followed suite. "Hey Haley, I'll watch Charlie for you today if you want me to. Just for the few hours you're at the café. I don't mind if you don't. It'll give me some more time to bond with the little one," Brooke offered as she softly smiled at the thought of hanging out all day with the youngster. She didn't generally like children, but there was something about Charlie that was so cute and perfect. She couldn't help but want to hang with the kid.

Brooke broke out of her thoughts when she heard Haley respond, "Brooke, I don't want to put that on you. You watched her the other night. I don't want you to feel like you always have to watch her while I'm at work. You're not her babysitter. I feel bad."

Brooke was about to respond when she looked up and lost her breathe. Haley was standing there in her bra and some jeans. She could tell that Haley had a nice body because she was slim and wore cute clothes. But Brooke had no idea Haley was packing _this_ under her shirt. Haley clearly had a six pack and was tanned and toned and curvy in all the right places. Brooke was shaken out of her oogleing fest when Haley threw on her t-shirt unexpectedly. The cheerleader couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Now she not only wanted Haley because of her beauty and her personality, but now she wanted Haley for her sexy and hot body. Finally, Brooke found her voice and decided she should answer the mother so she wouldn't be found out. "Haley, I really don't mind. I love Charlie. I almost feel like she's my own kid. I want you…I mean I want to watch her and hang with her and play games with her and stuff. I can always take her shopping or something. Really, it's okay." _I want you?! What the hell was I thinking?! What is wrong with me? One look at her smoking hot body and all of a sudden I'm reduced to mumbling wreck. What the hell is up with that?!_

Haley heard Brooke say the whole "I want you" part but decided to ignore it. It was her fault for walking out of her bathroom without a shirt on. She should have known. She didn't really like showing her body off. Yes she worked hard on it and was proud of it, but she was still a shy girl at heart. At least she was now aware that Brooke wanted her maybe just as much as she wanted Brooke.

"Okay fine. You can watch Charlie, but I'm going to pay you back somehow," Haley said in an innocent voice while leaning over to slip her Vans shoes on.

When she heard Brooke's response, she couldn't help but blush uncontrollably, "Oh, I could think of a few ways Hales. But I'll let your imagination run wild with that one."

Brooke rose from her place on the edge of Haley's bed. She walked over to the auburn haired girl and forced her to stand. "Okay shorty, I'm going to go ahead and take the munchkin. You finish getting ready and I'll meet you at the end of your shift. Sound like a plan to you?"

"Yeah, sounds great. You're the best Brooke. I love you," Haley responded and she leaned in and gave Brooke a lingering hug. Pulling away, she heard Brooke respond with and "I love you too" and so she watched as Brooke retreated to find Charlie and start their day of fun together. Haley couldn't help but feel that she was falling more and more in love with Brooke at each moment in time. What made her sad was that Brooke had no idea of her true feelings. Or so she thought…

**TATHP**

A/N: Okay so I know that was super short, but be happy you got something. I'm working on something huge that's going to happen. I have an idea but if y'all could help me it would be great. Any ideas are welcome!!!


	12. Back

A/N: Well, bet you guys didn't think that I would update this quick huh? Especially with a long chapter, lol. Anyway, I did. And I'm telling you guys…I need reviews to motivate me. And I need suggestions. No one is suggesting anything. If I don't know what you guys want to happen, then I don't know what to write. Anyway, please R&R with suggestions or praise lol. Ok, enough A/Ning…on with the story!

**TATHP**

Once Haley heard the door shut behind the two noisy girls, she softly smiled and decided to finish getting ready for her shift at the café. She had to be there at 11:30, just in time for the lunch crowd, and it was already 11:00. It was times like these that she was glad she lived close to town. As she was getting ready, she was thinking about how lucky she was to have Brooke. She couldn't think of a better friend, especially one who would give up her Saturday to watch a three year old girl instead of hanging out with her friends. This simple act made Haley fall even more in love with the slightly taller cheerleader, if that was even possible.

Just as Haley was about to leave her room to leave the apartment, she heard the door open and close. She was thrown out of her thoughts of her girls, as she liked to call them, by this slight noise. She couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of the Brooke and Charlie trying to sneak back into the apartment because they forgot something and they didn't want her to know it. She decided to let them know she was onto their little scheme, "What did you two goobers forget?"

However, the voice that was returned belonged to someone she prayed every night to God that she'd never have to see again. Looks like her prayers went unanswered…yet again. "Hello, Haley. I've been looking all over for you." Haley, who had previously been frozen in the same spot, quickly sprang into action. She sprinted to the door to close and lock it before Blake, Charlie's father, got to it. She was successful. However, right after she shut the door and got it locked, she heard Blake reach the end of the hall. She heard him shake the door handle in an attempt to open the door.

Haley had often wondered what it would be like when she did see Blake again. She often wondered what she would do, what she would say, where it would be. But if she was completely honest with herself, she had never wanted to actually see him again. Hell, she never thought that she actually would see him. And if she did, it certainly would have been on pure accident. She never thought that he would come looking for her. This is the part that frightened her most of all. Not the part that he found her. It wasn't like Haley had really tried to hide; she never thought that anyone would be looking for her anyway. The part that scared her to death was that he actually came for her.

Haley was quickly and efficiently brought out of thoughts by a loud banging on the door and the voice that followed. "Come on Haley, open the door. All I want to do is talk. Please." It was clear Blake was going to try the deceitful and 'nice' tactic to get through to Haley. However, the frightened mother was smarter than that. Haley remained silent and standing in the same place. Just as she was about to tell Blake to go away, he started getting angry, "Alright Haley, I tried to be nice. I asked politely once and I'm not going to do it again. We have to talk. I want to see my kid." Once again, Haley remained silent. She didn't know how he knew about Charlie. She had left Bowdon before she was showing and she had never gone back. "Oh, you didn't think I knew about that? Well, I figured it out. It wasn't that hard really. You were the self-proclaimed virgin. Well, after you threw yourself at me and basically forced me to have sex with you, all of a sudden, you disappeared. I figured it out just like everyone else. Its obvious you just wanted to have a kid with my great genes."

Hearing Blake say all those things infuriated Haley to no end and she couldn't stay quiet any more, "You bastard! I did not throw myself at you! You raped me! And I sure as hell didn't want your genes. I pray every night Charlie turns out nothing like you, you son of a bitch!"

"Oh, so I have a son huh?" Blake cut Haley's ranting off. "I always knew I'd have a son."

Haley quickly responded with the correction, "No, actually _I_ had a girl. You are just the bastard sperm donor. You are _not_ her father. You just need to leave and never come back. You are an idiot if you think I'm going to let you anywhere near _my_ daughter. The best thing for you to do is just leave and never come back."

"See, I would do just that, but I spent too long trying to find the two of you. It was really hard you know. And now that I have finally found you, I'm not about to leave until I see my kid. So open the damn door so you can take me to her."

Haley, frightened for both her and Charlie's safety, stood up to Blake. "No, I sure as hell am not going to take you to _my_ daughter."

Blake responded in a mocking and menacing tone, "Tsk, tsk, tsk Haley. That was the wrong answer." The next thing Haley knew Blake had busted through the flimsy bedroom door. "Well, well, well. It's like dejavu all over again huh baby?"

Haley couldn't help but feel very frightened as Blake advanced towards her slowly but surely. He was just how she remembered him. He hadn't changed too much. He had the same jet black hair as before. He had the same build, just a little bigger. It was clear that he worked out daily. But the part that killed Haley the most, was that he certainly had the same eyes. Those were the eyes that she looked into everyday when she looked at Charlie. Those same piercing blue eyes.

As Haley finished looking Blake over, she couldn't help but think back to the night Charlie was unknowingly and unwontedly conceived. Haley hadn't had sex since that night. She couldn't imagine that the only two times she had ever had sex, it was going to be with same man, and both times it would be rape. She decided to not let it happen again so she started to fight back. Haley quickly tried to dart around Blake and out the broken door before he closed off the gap entirely. However, just as Haley thought she was home free, she felt Blake's arms enclose around her tiny waste and easily lift her off the ground. She couldn't believe this was happening again.

Haley faintly heard Blake speaking from what seemed like miles away, "Did I mention that I play football in college now? In other words, I'm a lot stronger than I used to be back in high school. Basically, what I'm trying to say is don't fight the inevitable Haley; otherwise, it will turn out a lot worse than I planned. As I'm sure you recall I have quite a temper."

Blake was cut off from his warning speech by Haley, "You think I'm going to just lay here and take it again? Well you're even more dense than I originally thought. Let me rephrase that for you because I know you're kind of stupid and you might not know what dense means. In other words, you're a fucking idiot to think I'm that same weak girl anymore. Now let me go you bastard," Haley yelled as she wriggled as much as she could. She beat on his chest and arms trying to get him to let her go. She kicked and screamed and did everything she could think of.

The comments Haley just made seemed to throw Blake off the deep end. "Well Haley, looks like you just made mistake number two. I was just going to make love to you like before and then be done with it. Now, I'm going to have to skip that part, as much as I don't want to, and just teach you a lesson in respect."

This statement startled Haley somewhat. She didn't understand what he meant by 'teach her a lesson' and she didn't want to find out either. Unfortunately she didn't have to wait long to find out. Blake tossed Haley onto the floor. "Stand up." He said to her. Haley defiantly stayed on the ground with her head down and didn't budge. This act of boldness seemed to infuriate Blake even more. Not being able to hold back any longer, Blake reared back and kicked Haley as hard as he could in the stomach. "I said stand up you Bitch. Or did you not hear me? Let me make this clear for you," Blake said as he leaned down and grabbed a handful of Haley's hair in his fist. He pulled back hard causing Haley to whimper some in pain. "Look at me." Haley, not wanting to feel any more pain than she did right now, look into Blake's eyes that were so much like Charlie's that it hurt her heart to see them. "I said stand the fuck up."

Haley, realizing quickly that Blake wasn't kidding around, attempted to stand up once he let go of her hair and stood up himself. She could hardly move, much less stand, but she knew to do as he said. So, coughing and whimpering in extreme pain, Haley shakily rose to her feet. She wanted to do everything Blake said to do because she knew that if she didn't, it would only make everything last longer. She just wanted all this to be over.

"You see Haley, I really didn't want it to be like this. I kind of wanted us to be like a big happy family or something. Hell, maybe even have some more kids and then live happily ever after in our house with the white picket fence. But you just make me so mad," Blake said as he circled Haley. When he was facing her, eye to eye again, he reached up to caress her face. "You really are a hot little thing Haley James," Blake said right before slapping her face.

Haley reached up to rub the stinging spot on her face. She had a feeling that much worse was to come. Not wanting to be injured in any way, certainly nothing Charlie or anyone else for that matter could see, she decided to try to stop everything. Since being defiant wasn't working, she would try a different route, "Please Blake. Don't do this. I'm begging you. Please just stop."

Blake seemed to find Haley's pleas humorous. He mockingly laughed at her in her face before responding, "So now you really are begging me for something. How funny. Now what was it you said? Do it harder? Ok Haley, if you insist," Blake said as he balled his hand up into a fist and actually punched Haley this time.

The force of the blow caused Haley to fall to the floor once more. Not having the energy this time to get up, she just stayed in the same position. Lying there, she could feel the warm rush of sticky blood come gushing out of her nose. She knew it had to be broken. Before Haley could do anything else, she felt Blake kick her in the ribs. She then felt him kick her again and again and again. Feeling as though he would never stop, Haley curled into the fetal position to try and protect her head and face. Before she could cover her head though, she felt Blake's foot make contact with her face somewhere. She couldn't quite tell where though because everything hurt so bad that it all felt like one big broken bone. The blow to her head make Haley dizzy and feel like passing out. Fighting the blackness, the small mother managed to cover her head before any more damage could be caused to it. Haley could feel Blake continuing to kick her everywhere he could. Finally, after the pain was too much to bear, Haley succumbed to the welcoming darkness. The last thing she was doing was just praying Blake would stop.

After Haley passed out, she didn't fell Blake stop kicking her. Nor did she hear him say his little warning after softly kissing her cheek, "Don't worry sweet pea, I will be back. Try not to miss me too much." And what Haley didn't see was Blake walking down the hall and out the door leaving it slightly ajar.


	13. Phone Call

A/N: Yep, another 2fer. I hope ya'll are enjoying all these updates. I would know since I'm barely getting reviews. But I must say I am enjoying writing everything again. Please let me know what y'all think.

**TATHP**

At approximately 11:37am, Brooke and Charlie were having a grand old time at the River court playing basketball. Charlie was getting to meet some of Brooke's friends named Nathan, Skills, and Mouth and she was pretty excited about that. Charlie seemed to take a strong liking to Skills, but she was very weary of Nathan, though no one could figure out why exactly. She didn't really pay any attention to Mouth. "Skills, Skills, pass to me! I want to score in Nafan!" Charlie cheered as Skills handed her the ball and picked her up so she could dunk it. The small child promptly squealed in excitement as Skills set her back on the ground. The young raven haired girl, who actually looked shockingly similar to Nathan, then ran over to Brooke who had planted herself next to Mouth on the picnic table. "Auntie Bwookie, why don't you want to pway wif me? This is so much fun! Maybe Skills can let you score too!"

Brooke grinned as she gave her reply, "Because I'm too big for Skills to pick up. Besides, I'm terribly awful at basketball. You go play with the boys and I'll watch you beat them. How about that?"

Charlie looked at Brooke with her stunning blue eyes, and asked her the most innocent question, "Will you protect me?" Charlie had been in a weird mood all day and had asked several questions like this once since they had left the apartment. It was like she was afraid something was going to happen today. But when they met up with the boys, it multiplied by ten. Especially whenever Nathan would address her or talk to her. She would run and hide behind Brooke and Skills just to get away from the young basketball player.

Brooke smiled reassuringly and responded, "Always Charlie. And these guys will too. We won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Skills came up behind Charlie and picked her up playfully, "Yeah Shawty, you safe and sound wit us." After Charlie seemed satisfied with this answer, she allowed Skills to take her back onto the court to play more basketball.

After the other were on the court, Mouth turned to Brooke to ask her some questions. "Okay, so I understand that this is the new girl's kid, but you haven't really explained why she calls you Auntie Brookie and why you're so attached to her. The last time I checked, Brooke Davis was too fond of kids," Mouth ended with a slight chuckle.

Brooke turned to look at Mouth to address his inquiries, "Well, first of all, her name is Haley, not 'that new girl.' And second of all, I guess with that the shit going on with Peyton and Lucas, I needed another girl to lean on. You guys are great, but I needed another girlfriend. Well, Peyton was really me only other friend that didn't have a penis, so I had to find someone. That's when Haley came into my life. She was there for me and I was there for her through some stuff too. As far as Charlie goes, as you can see, she's not your normal three year old. She's smart, cute, perfect, and all around adorable. And besides, how could you not love those beautiful blue eyes. She easily wormed her way into my heart to stay."

Just as Brooke was about to continue, she was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She looked at the screen to see it was Karen calling her. She thought it was slightly weird because Karen never called when the café was open unless it was important. At this realization, Brooke immediately thought something was wrong so she answered the phone. She wasn't surprised to find that she was worried about Haley, "Hey Karen, what's up? Everything ok?"

The response she got was not one she was wanting to hear, "Well, actually, no. Haley hasn't showed up to work yet and the lunch crowd is about to hit. She isn't answering her cell phone so I was just calling to see if you knew what was up or where she was. I'm kind of worried. She doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would just not show up to work."

Brooke quickly sprang from her seat and began pacing with one hand holding the phone and the other on her forehead. She began chewing her bottom lip then she answered, "That's weird. I spent the night there last night. I actually have Charlie with me right now. When we left her this morning, she was getting ready to come on for her shift. Look, I'll get Charlie and we'll run by the apartment and see what's going on. I'll call when I know anything," Brooke replied while still pacing.

"Okay, I knew I could count on you Brooke. I'll be waiting to hear from you," Karen replied

"Okay, bye Karen," Brooke hung up the phone and turned to the river court and quickly called for Charlie, "Hey ladybug, we have to go."

"But I want to stay wif Skills and pway bastetball. Pweast Auntie Bwookie. Pwetty Pwease," Charlie pleaded as she looked up at Brooke with big, teary blue eyes.

Brooke, almost not being able to deny those piercing blue eyes, knew that at the moment, Haley was more important. "Maybe later sweetie. Right now we have to go find your Mommy," Brooke said as she walked up to Charlie and got down on eye level with the child.

"Is mommy otay?"

Brooke, not really knowing how Haley was, didn't know how to respond to the simple question, "I don't know sweetie. That's why we have to go find her. Just to make sure everything is ok," Brooke said as she decided to go with the honest answer.

Charlie seemed to ponder this answer in her head for a while. After a few seconds, she came to her conclusion, "Then we should huwwy. We might have to save my mommy. Huwwy Auntie Bwookie, huwwy!" Charlie said as she pulled at Brooke's hand leading her over to the convertible bug with the top down.

Before taking off, Brooke waived a goodbye to the trio of boys. Although no verbal goodbyes were said, they understood what was going on. The knew that Brooke's relationship with this Haley girl and her daughter was special, and they could tell Brooke was worried about her and about her apparent disappearance. The boys all waived back as they watched Brooke's bug drive down the road with the two girl's hair flying in the wind. They all had the common thought that Brooke was most probably on her way to be Haley's knight in shining Gucci.

What Brooke didn't know was what was waiting for her at Haley's apartment. What lay ahead was something that would test the budding relationship between the two girls. It had the potential to either make or break them. But what Brooke did know was that no matter what, she and Haley would make it. Fate was on their side. It almost seemed to be written in the stars.

**TATHP**

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the this chapter and chapter 12. I enjoyed writing both of them. I am working on chapter 14 now and it should be up in a few days. Plz R&R with any suggestions or ideas…I'm running out.


	14. Kiss the BooBoos Away

A/N: YAY!!! I got more reviews this time. That's why I've been more willing to write now. Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out but as you can see it's a bit longer than the others so it took a while longer to write. Besides, I wanted this chapter to be perfect. Anyway, hope you enjoy…please continue to R&R…it makes me write faster!!!!! (hint hint)

**TATHP**

Traffic is Tree Hill had never been so bad, or at least that's what Brooke thought as she attempted to speed to Haley's apartment. She seemed to be stopped by every single red light and get stuck behind every single slow person. Brooke was tempted to just run the red lights as she had seen Peyton do countless times before, but she knew that she couldn't put Charlie's life in danger. If it had been her, by herself, she would have done anything to get to Haley quicker. However, the precious cargo in her backseat reminded her that there was something more important at the moment, and that was taking care of Charlie. Speaking of the small child, Charlie seemed to sense Brooke's irritation and spoke up, "Is evewyting otay Auntie Bwookie?"

Charlie never ceased to amaze her, she was so inquisitive all the time. Brooke briefly looked in the rear view mirror at Charlie, raven curls flying in the wind, while buckled into her car seat. The eye contact between the two, though brief, made Brooke feel as though she was in the prescence of an adult. "Yes ladybug. I'm just a little worried about your mommy. Ms. Karen called and said she wasn't at work yet so I'm just trying to go and check on her. However, traffic is always bad when you're in a hurry so it's taking longer than I'd like," Brooke responded. She figured there was no use in lying to the three year old because she seemed to know something was up anyway. What Brooke forgot though, was that she had already told Charlie what was going on.

Instead of reminding Brooke that she already knew the previous information, Charlie seemed to just accept this answer as she just nodded her head and remained quiet. Brooke prayed everything was okay with Haley. Not just for her own sake, but mostly for Charlie's sake. Although the little girl seemed strong and collected with everything she had gone through already in her young life, Brooke knew that if anything happened to Haley, then Charlie would be a wreck. The young child had never been away from her mother for more than a day and she had never spent the night away from her. The child was emotionally attached and it was clear that she had a severe case of separation anxiety. Brooke could already see this was evident. After a long day of fun together filled with adventures and activities, Charlie began to ask numerous questions about when they could see Haley. It would progressively get worse and worse until Charlie was on the verge of tears and the only person who could comfort her was her mother. Brooke knew that if anything was wrong with the mother, then Charlie would be hurting more than anyone.

Somehow, while deep in thought, Brooke had finally made it to the parking lot of the apartment complex that Haley resided in without even realizing it. Brooke easily spotted Haley's Honda still in the same spot as it was this morning when she and Charlie had left. She quickly pulled her car into the spot right next to it and cut her engine off. She turned around to unbuckle Charlie only to find she was already out of her seat waiting on Brooke. For as many times as Brooke had driven Charlie around, she had never let herself out of her own seat. This was a new development. "How long have you been able to do that young lady?" Brooke asked playfully.

"Uhm, I don't know. A wong, wong time. But I never ever do it while the car is going because dat is a no-no. Mommy said so. Pwus I only do it when I is in a big huwwy, wike wight now. I want to see my Mommy," Charlie quickly defended with wide eyes afraid that she was about to get into trouble.

How in the world could Brooke ever be mad at those big beautiful blue eyes? Especially when she could tell that Charlie was just anxious to see her mom. She smiled softly at the innocent look on Charlie's face and responded, "You're not in trouble silly. I was just curious. As long as you know to keep it on while we're driving, then everything is okay."

"Oh yes ma'am, I know!"

After their little exchange, Brooke got out of the convertible bug and reached back to pick Charlie up. They turned to face the building. As Brooke looked up at apartment 23B, the door to Haley and Charlie's place, she noticed that it was slightly ajar. In that moment, with Charlie in her arms and the small child's head on her shoulder, the brunette knew that something was wrong. Not only was Haley the kind of person who would never bail on work without a good reason or without telling anyone, but she was also someone who always kept her doors locked, no matter what. Brooke suddenly remembered that this morning, when she and Charlie had left the apartment, they neglected to lock the door. Sure she didn't have a key, but she could have at least locked the little door handle one. That would have been better than nothing. _"If anything is wrong with Hales, I'll never forgive myself…it's all my fault,"_ Brooke silently thought to herself.

With Charlie in her arms, Brooke walked up the side stairs to the second floor and in front of the cracked open door. Slowly pushing it all the way open, Brooke peered into the apartment looking for any sign of danger. Though she wanted to burst in and run through the apartment to find Haley, she knew that at this point in time, her priority, once again, was Charlie. She had to evaluate everything before just barging in and putting the child at risk. Deciding everything was okay and clear, she walked into the apartment and turned to shut and lock the door tightly behind her. Turning back around, Brooke called out for Haley, "Haley? Are you here? Hello?" After waiting a few moments for a response and not getting one, Brooke's heart rate began to speed up for fear of Haley's safety. Declaring that it probably wasn't a wise idea to take a look around with Haley's daughter, Brooke tried to put Charlie down while speaking, "Okay ladybug, I need you to stay here. You can watch TV, but I have to go check on something in the back. you stay put and no matter what, do not came back there, okay?"

Before Brooke could set the child all the way on the ground, Charlie grabbed onto the cheerleader's neck at wouldn't let go. Then she started begging, "Pwease Auntie Bwookie, Pwease don't weave me awone. I want to go to where you go to. Pwease take me wif you Auntie Bwookie, pwease."

Hearing the fear and desperation in the three year old's voice broke Brooke's heart. She couldn't leave her alone and force her to stay in the living room. "Okay sweetheart. It's okay, I won't leave you alone. I promise," Brooke responded as she repositioned Charlie comfortably on her hip. She couldn't help but feel that Charlie knew something that she didn't know. It was almost as though Charlie had been in this situation before.

Charlie looked up and deep into Brooke's chocolate eyes with her own blue ones and said, "Tanks Auntie Bwookie. I wove you." Then the child wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck and buried her face into the brunette's neck.

"I love you too ladybug," Brooke responded as she wrapped her own arms tighter around the child. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath. _"Please let everything be okay, for both our sakes,"_ Brooke prayed for a quick moment before making her way towards the back of the apartment. She had never been one for prayers or God or church since she was young. Her family never went to church, and the only times she had ever prayed, her prayers had never been answered. Not taking that into consideration, she felt that now was as good a time as any to start up again. As she passed the bathroom on the right, she peered inside and didn't see anything wrong. She continued on. She began to pass Charlie's room. Again, nothing seemed awry so she skipped it. Finally, reaching the master bedroom, Brooke felt in the pit of her stomach that what she was about to see would be life-altering. Taking one more deep breath, Brooke prepared herself for what was to come. She closed her eyes, pushed the door forward, and listened as it creaked open slowly.

Brooke's eyes were jolted open as she felt Charlie struggling out of her arms while screaming "MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" Brooke finally let the wriggling child out of her arms and watched as she ran straight to her mother's side. The usually composed brunette stood in silent shock as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Haley, her Haley, was lying in the floor on her back. Her nose was bloody and appeared to be most likely broken. Brooke knew what a broken nose looked like, she had seen Luke's one time when he got it broken in a basketball game. Haley had a busted lip. Her left eye was swollen and turning black and her left arm was laying at a weird angle. Looking at these injuries, Brooke had a distinct feeling that the worst damage was beneath the surface. She couldn't help but think that the young mother looked like a fallen angle. Brooke was finally broken out of her shocked state when she heard Charlie's terrified voice addressing her, "Auntie Bwookie, pwease do something! Pwease help my Mommy! She won't wake up at wook at me!" Brooke looked and saw Charlie at her mother's head softly rubbing her face trying to wake her up.

Finally, Brooke sprang into action. All she wanted to do was take Haley into her arms and hold her and cry for her. But she knew now was not the time. She needed to get Haley medical help. Brooke whipped out her cell phone to call 911. However, before she called anyone, she knelt down beside the unconscious girl to survey the extent of all the damage. Brooke softly traced Haley's face with the tip of her finger. She traced over the black eye, the broken nose, and the busted lip. She traced down over the chin to the neck that had traces of blood streaming down it. She knew the injured girl was breathing because she could hear the ragged breathes as they came wheezing in and out of Haley's lungs. Finally, as though being pushed into action by the wheezing nose, Brooke rose from her place next to Haley and dialed 911. The voice that answered somewhat startled Brooke, "911. What's your emergency?" a young woman asked.

It took Brooke a few moments to answer, "Uhm, well my best friend is unconscious. She seems to have been beaten up by someone. She's in really bad shape and I'm scared to move her. Please send some help," Brooke responded as she looked down at Haley. Charlie was still positioned beside her mother's head and she appeared to be softly crying while still trying to coax her mother awake.

"Okay, where are you located?" the 911 operator asked promptly.

Brooke had to think a moment about this. She knew the address but for some reason, now, at the time she needed to remember it the most, she couldn't recall it for the life of her. At the last moment, she recalled the exact location, "1 Tree Hill Avenue. Apartment 23B.

"Okay ma'am. I'm sending help right away."

"Please hurry," was the last thing that Brooke said before she hung up the phone.

Though she wanted to run and comfort Haley, Brooke knew she had one more phone call to make. Dialing Karen's number, Brooke realized she was pacing and chewing on her bottom lip. Once again, her nervous habit had kicked in. Finally, after what felt like ages, Karen picked up the café phone, "Thanks for calling Karen's Café, this is Karen, how can I help you?"

After hearing her surrogate mother's voice, Brooke finally let her guard down. She started crying and pacing even more, "Karen! Something has happened to Haley. Someone came into her apartment and beat the shit out of her. She won't wake up and I don't know what to do. I called 911 but I'm so scared," Brooke finished as she walked down the hall a bit so she didn't frighten Charlie even more by her break down.

After listening to Brooke's rant, Karen responded in a concerned tone. "Well, if you called 911, then that's all you can do at this point. Look, just go in there and take care of the two of them and wait for the ambulance. Once it gets there, follow it to the hospital and wait there. I'll try to close the café early today and I'll come as soon as I can okay sweetheart?" Though Karen sounded cool and collected, she was already a mess inside. Although she had just met Haley and Charlie, she had already grown almost as fond of them as Brooke had. They were quite a duo. This was certainly hard on Karen to find out of Haley's current condition.

Once Brooke had heard all of Karen's advice, she knew that the older woman was right. She just had to be patient. "Okay Karen. But please hurry, I don't know how long I can be strong for Charlie."

"I will sweetheart. I'll come as soon as I can," Karen responded. "Now, go take care of Charlie. Bye baby, I love you." Karen said before she hung up the phone.

"Okay, bye mom. I love you too," Brooke replied as she hung up with the woman she considered more of a mother than her own biological one. What she didn't know was that Karen sometimes did consider more of a daughter than she considered her own son a child. Especially at times like these when she did actually call her mom.

After ending the conversation with her 'mother,' Brooke turned and made her way back to the master bedroom. She expected to find Charlie beside her mother's head still, but she was surprised when she walked into the room, and the small child wasn't where she left her. Instead, Charlie was laying beside her mother with her small head rested in the crook of her mother's neck and her tiny arm draped over her mother's stomach. Though the sight in front her was adorable, Brooke was afraid that the simple act of love would further injure Haley. She knew she needed to get Charlie away from her. "Hey ladybug, come here for a second. Your mommy needs to sleep for a little bit and you might wake her up," Brooke began trying to coax the three year old away from her mother.

"No. Mommy needs me to cuddle wif her. She always does dis when I have a boo-boo. She kisses it and then lays wif me til the hurt goes bye-bye. I twied to kiss her boo-boo but there was too many so I just lay wif her instead," Charlie said as she snuggled deeper into her mother's side.

Just as Brooke was about to pull Charlie away against her wishes, she heard the sirens of the oncoming ambulance. She decided to just let Charlie stay there for a minute more and to go let the paramedics in the apartment. She was somewhat glad for the interruption because she knew it would break her heart to have to break the two apart. She was sure Charlie would have cried and screamed to be let go so she could get back to her mother. Brooke decided that the longer she could put that moment off, the better.

Brooke turned and made her way back down the short hallway to the front door. She unbolted it and opened it just as the two paramedics reached the top of the stairs. One quickly addressed Brooke, "Where is the injured woman?" Normally, Brooke would have thought the two men in front of her were attractive. But since Haley, she never noticed things like that anymore. Instead, she pointed down the hall without responding and watched as the two men ran towards the back bedroom. Brooke quickly followed suite.

When all three entered, Brooke didn't have time to comprehend anything before the cuter of the two looked at her and spoke again, "Ma'am, you will need to move this child out of the way. We need to treat the victim."

Once again, Brooke didn't respond, instead she walked over to Haley and Charlie and bent down. She wrapped her arms tightly around Charlie's body and gently pried her away from Haley's body. This was not an easy task because as soon as she started to pull the child away, Charlie started pitching a fit. she started to fight back and scream and yell and try to get Brooke to stop, "NO! STOP IT! LEAVE ME AWONE! I WANT MY MOMMY! STOP IT! PWEASE LET ME GO! MY MOMMY NEEDS ME! NO AUNTIE BWOOKIE! SHE NEEDS ME TOO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Knowing that Charlie's thrashing couldn't be good for Haley if it hit her, Brooke pulled harder until the two of them were clear out of the way. The two paramedics promptly jumped to Haley's side and began working on her. Though Brooke wanted to pay attention, she couldn't because all she could think about at the moment was what Charlie had said about hating her. Those three words broke Brooke's heart in two. All she ever wanted to do was take care of the two girls and she was obviously failing at it. First, she didn't lock the door when she left so now Haley had been brutally attacked by God knows who and was currently most likely fighting for her life. Then, to top it off, Brooke may have killed the one person in the world that Charlie loved more than anyone. If Haley didn't pull through this, she didn't know what she was going to do, especially if Charlie hated her now. But she knew she couldn't think like that. The three year old was distraught about her mother's current state and Brooke had just forced her away from her. The cheerleader knew that she couldn't dwell on it for too long so she decided to take her mind off of it by paying attention to what the two men were saying and doing to Haley.

When Brooke looked up, she saw that the paramedics had put Haley on a back board and secured her neck with a brace. They were saying things that Brooke didn't quite understand but she paid attention anyway. They were saying things about a concussion and a possible punctured lung. And they said something about her nose being broken and a fractured orbital cavity where ever that was. Also, there was problems with possible internal bleeding and other bones that appeared to be broken, including ribs, arms and maybe her ankle. Finally, the two men lifted Haley onto the stretcher and began to wheel her down the hall and out the front door. It took a few minutes to get the stretcher down the stairs but the men did it with practiced ease. Brooke couldn't help but notice that they seemed to be in somewhat of a hurry. This didn't help to ease her fears at all. When the foursome reached the pavement, one paramedic raced Haley to the ambulance and the other turned to face Brooke and Charlie before speaking up, "Look, this young lady has had a lot of damage obviously. We've done everything that we can here on the scene. She appears to have a lot of internal bleeding and damage but we can't be certain until we get her to the hospital. We're going to Tree Hill Memorial so you can follow us there. She's not doing too go right now though so don't be surprised if you have to sit in the waiting room when we arrive," the man finished talking and turned towards the ambulance to run and hop in the drivers seat. The lights and sirens were cut on and they were off leaving Brooke and Charlie to sit in the parking lot to watch as they drove off.

**TATHP**

After a long drive in silence, Brooke and Charlie finally made it to Tree Hill Memorial hospital. After parking, Brooke reached back and tried to pick Charlie up but the girl had already gotten out of the seat and was making her way out of the car. It was clear she didn't want anything to do with Brooke. This avoidance defeated Brooke to a point so low, she didn't think she could go any lower. This was a time when she wanted someone with her to make her feel better, to comfort her. But now Brooke was left alone with her thoughts about how all this was her fault.

Finally, after the long trek through the hospital parking lot, Brooke and Charlie entered into the emergency room doors. Brooke forced Charlie to take her hand and they both walked up to the front counter to try and get some information about Haley. Obviously, Brooke was the one to speak up, "Excuse me miss, where can we find Haley James? She was brought in a few minutes ago. This is her daughter and we need to see her."

Before either woman could speak again, they heard a little voice pipe up, "Yeah, were is my Mommy? I need to see her so I can make her boo-boos go bye-bye."

The woman at the counter who usually didn't have patience to deal with victims families, felt her heart melt as she looked down at the small child with the jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. After a few moments, she spoke up but address Brooke, "She was the one that was beaten up right?"

Brooke felt her heart constrict at the harshness of the words that came out of the woman's mouth. "Yeah, that's her. We need to see her."

"Well, she's been taken up to surgery. You'll just have to wait until she gets out and the doctors come down to see you."

Sighing in defeat, Brooke turned around and led Charlie to a group of unoccupied chairs located in a section of the waiting room that was somewhat removed from everyone else. As she settled herself into her seat, she expected Charlie to climb into a seat as far away from Brooke as she was allowed to go. What the older girl didn't expect, was to feel Charlie crawl into her lap and wrap her arms around her neck. And she certainly didn't expect to hear the following words come out of the child's mouth, "I sowwy I said the mean ting to you earlier today. I didn't mean to but I was scawed for my mommy and you were making me go away from her. I wove you Auntie Bwookie, almost as much as I wove my mommy."

After hearing this revelation, Brooke couldn't hold anything in anymore. She wrapped her own arms around the small child and began sobbing for the first time that day. She cried for Haley, she cried for Charlie, and she cried for herself. She knew that when Haley came to, she would probably lose the two good things that were in her life right now. But for now, she could just hold onto Charlie and that made it all better.

The two girls stayed like that for a while. And that's how the doctor found them when she walked into the waiting room looking for the family of Haley James. "Excuse me, are you two here for Ms. Haley James?" she asked as she walked up to them.

Brooke quickly rose and noticed that Charlie was asleep on her shoulder. She quietly whispered, "Yes, this is her daughter and I'm her friend. Is she okay?"

The doctor looked closely at the child and could definitely see the similarities between mother and daughter. But when she looked at Brooke, she knew that there was a special connection there. "Unfortunately, I cannot discuss anything with anyone other than immediate family or an emergency contact. Neither of which I'm sure is you."

Brooke looked the doctor in the eyes and begged with her very soul, "Look, please, you don't understand. She doesn't have any family. Her parents kicked her out when she got pregnant. Her sister lives in Denver or something and her Aunt is in Atlanta. Neither of which I know how to contact. I'm the only one here for her. She has no one here other than her daughter. Please, just this once can't you make an exception? Please?" Tears began to threaten to spill over onto Brooke's cheeks as she thought of the possibility that she couldn't see Haley or help take care of her or even to find out what was wrong with her and if she was going to be okay.

The doctor seemed to evaluate Brooke's response. She knew that by releasing medical information to someone other than family or an emergency contact, she could lose her medical license. But something told her that this was one of those case by case situations that was different. Obviously there was no one else here for the child so that was a clue that Brooke was the one to speak with. Not to mention the tears that were about to fall from the beautiful brunette's eyes. And plus, Brooke seemed to be just as broken emotionally as Haley was physically. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Brooke, the doctor spoke up, "Very well, follow me to my office."

Brooke slowly began to follow the doctor as she walked through the double doors and took a right into a plush office suite. She heard the doctor address her from what felt like a mile away, "Please have a seat." Brooke did as she was asked. She had to carefully reposition Charlie on her shoulder so she didn't wake the raven haired girl up.

When she finally looked back up at the doctor, she noticed the strained look on her face. She suddenly got the feeling that the news she was about to get was going to be bad. The doctor spoke up, "Listen, I have good news and I have bad news…" at that point, Brooke prepared for the worse as she tightened her grip around Charlie and listened as the doctor continued on…

**TATHP**

A/N: Well, that was a long update huh? What did you think. I left it as a cliff hanger for two reasons. I want input on what you guys want to happen. And the other reason is that the more reviews I get, the faster I will update. The choice is yours, review or not to review…that is the questions…dum dum dum!


	15. Broken

A/N: K, so plz don't hate me lol

A/N: K, so plz don't hate me lol. I was planning on updating a lot sooner but life got in the way if you know what I mean. Anyway, I'm sure you don't care about that too much and you just want the story to go on…which it is. So ENJOY!

**TATHP**

Brooke took a long, ragged breath and was about to tell the doctor to continue when a beeping filled the stifling silence. She instantly knew it wasn't her phone because her current ring tone was _Touch My Body_ by Mariah Carey, an ode to Haley, her poor, broken Haley. She looked around for the source of the incessant beeping, when she saw the young doctor reach for a beeper that was sitting on the desk.

After the doctor glanced at the screen, she looked up and saw Brooke staring curiously, if not helplessly, back at her. "Look, they're paging me about Haley. Just wait here for me. I'll be back to tell you anything you want to know." Without waiting for any sort of a response, even a mere nod of the head, the doctor rushed out the door and let it fall softly back into place after her quick departure.

Brooke watched as the door fell shut. She was now alone to think about everything. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen. The beautiful brunette had been running on pure adrenaline since arriving at Haley and Charlie's apartment earlier that day. Speaking of Charlie, Brooke looked down at the small child in her arms. She was sound asleep with her small arms wrapped around Brooke's neck and her face buried deep into Brooke's shoulder.

Now Brooke knew she was really alone. She couldn't rely on the distraction Charlie would have provided. Now she knew her mind was about to wonder and she would have no control over where it was going to go.

The first thing that popped into Brooke's head wasn't something that was foreign to her. It was something that she had frequently thought about before. She thought about how much her life had changed since Charlie and Haley had come into her it. Every time she thought about it, she came to the same conclusion, her life had changed for the better. Just a few weeks ago, Brooke had been more concerned about herself than anything else. She was all about living the high life. The important things were having the coolest clothes, the nicest car, the hottest boyfriend, and throwing parties every other weekend. Though she thought she was happy and in love with Lucas and that life, she realized that she was just trying to fill a void. When Haley and Charlie had come along, the unlikely duo some how found a way to fill that unknown void. After that it was full, Brooke found no need for her old life. She was now more content to sit on the couch on a Friday night, watching Beauty and the Beast followed by The Little Mermaid. Haley and Charlie filled her life with so much happiness and unconditional love. They couldn't care less if she was the prettiest, most popular girl in school, or the dork who had no life. They showed her that life was about having each other and love.

Just as Brooke's mind really began to run away with itself, she heard the office door open and close. She realized that time had faded away and what felt like 5 minutes had actually been 45 minutes. The doctor walked around the corner and sat behind her mahogany desk with a sigh. After rubbing her face and another long sigh, the doctor looked at Brooke and Charlie. She noticed that if possible, the young woman looked more frazzled and worried than before. But it was understandable considering she had been waiting and waiting for information that was proving to be more and more elusive. Finally, the doctor spoke up, "Haley is currently stable. She is in ICU right now. Just to go over her injuries, she has a broken nose and a pretty nasty black eye with a gash above it that we had to stitch up. She had a broken arm and 3 broken ribs. One of the broken ribs punctured her lung and caused it to collapse. That's why I had to leave earlier. They took her into surgery and they beeped me to let me know she was out. I needed to go check up on her and do a routine physical. Anyway, those are the major damages. There is also a lot of bruising all over. Most of it is concentrated in the torso area and on her arms. To tell you the truth, with the collapsed lung, she is very lucky to be alive. If you hadn't of called when you did, she might not have made it." The doctor finished. This was almost always the hardest part. Now she was preparing for the rush of questions that were sure to follow.

Brooke sat for a while taking in all the doctor had said. Haley had almost died. She had been in surgery and now she was in the ICU. She was bruised everywhere and her face had bruises and cuts on it. Her poor Haley. All Brooke wanted to do was go in and be with Haley and just hold her and take care of her. There was one and only one question that was eating away at Brooke's mind and it wasn't until now that she allowed herself to really think about it. She realized that the doctor was waiting for her to speak so she figured now would be the time to voice her concerns. "Did he…uhm…you know…I mean was she…I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Brooke couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence because the answer could be potentially devastating. She turned her head toward Charlie's raven curls and softly kissed the child's head. Try as she might, Brooke wasn't able to hold in all the tears as she allowed a solitary one to stream down her smooth cheek.

The doctor sensing what Brooke was trying to ask didn't know how to break the news to the brunette. She could almost sense that there was something more than friendship between the girl sitting in front of her and the girl in the hospital bed. This next bit of news was going to tear the girl up inside. "Well, if you're trying to ask what I think you're trying to ask, then the answer is yes. There was evidence of sexual trauma so we did a rape kit. There was semen in the vaginal canal and significant tearing. It would seem that the bastard raped Haley after she was unconscious. But I guess we won't know for sure until she wakes up," the doctor finished. Though she had just met Brooke and was only caring for Haley, her heart went out to them. It was clear that they had both had it hard and it appeared that all the three of them had in the world were each other.

After this gruesome information, the doctor immediately noted a change in Brooke's demeanor. The girl before her had just gone from sad and alone, to determined and protective. Her grip around Charlie visibly tightened and she looked into the doctor's eyes with a steely gaze. With a strong, raspy voice she spoke up, "When can I see her? I _need_ to see her."

The doctor shifted uncomfortably in her seat before responding, "Well, the thing is…you kind of can't. I'm already risking my job by telling you everything that I am. Only immediate family is allowed in the ICU room with the patient. I'm afraid you can't see Haley until she is stable enough to be moved into a private room."

Brooke took a slow and steady breath, "Doctor… What's your name doctor?"

"Gina. Dr. Gina Calloway."

"Okay Dr. Calloway. I have to go in there and see her. Not only for Haley's sake but for mine also. I have to see with my own eyes that she is ok and that she is breathing."

The doctor, sensing a desperation in the girl's, voice simply shook her head a rose from behind her desk. She couldn't sit her and listen to this begging any longer. With a final glance at Brooke and Charlie she said simply, "I think you should leave now. Just go to the waiting room and I'll give you updates as they come and…"

But before the doctor could finish her sentence, Brooke rose swiftly from her seat and quickly approached the front of the desk. She glared at the doctor in the eyes and spoke in a tone that suggested she meant business. Without raising her voice so as to not wake Charlie, Brooke addressed the doctor, "Listen doctor. When I say I _need_ to see her, then I mean I _need_ to see her. No buts about it. Now you're going to take me to her room right now so I can see with my own eyes that she is ok. Trust me, you do not want to make me mad. I promise I can personally make your life a living hell," Brooke finished as she felt Charlie shift in her arms. She wanted to get this out of the way before the little girl woke up.

Dr. Calloway, not quite believing that she was being threatened by a high school girl, realized that Brooke meant every word and would most likely follow through with her promise. Deciding not to take any chances, she nodded once more and walked around to the front of her desk towards her door. On the way, she simply mumbled an almost incoherent "Follow me." With that, Dr. Calloway, Brooke, and Charlie were on their way to Haley's hospital room.

**TATHP**

Finally, after what seemed like the walk to end all walks, the trio came to a closed door, room # 175. The doctor curtly turned towards Brooke and spoke in a low voice so as not to draw attention to them, "Okay, this is her room. I'm going to walk away and you can go in. I never saw you after you walked out of my office. Got it?"

Brooke, realizing that Dr. Calloway was just trying to cover her own ass, quickly agreed with a slight nod of her head. After answering the doctor with what she wanted to hear, she watched as the older woman walked away. Then turning towards the cream colored door, Brooke became aware of the fact that the only thing separating her from Haley was a turn of the knob. All she had to do was reach for the knob, turn, and push and she could be by the mother's side in an instance. However, everything the doctor had told her about Haley seemed to prevent this movement from occurring. How could Brooke look into Haley's beautiful hazel eyes knowing that this was all her fault? All she had to do was lock the damn door. Now, since she didn't lock it, Haley had been raped and beaten almost to death. Brooke would never be able to live with herself if Haley didn't pull through this.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Brooke mustered up the courage to go into the room. Upon entering, she could hear the rhythmic beeping of the machines and steady flow of oxygen being supplied to Haley. After shutting the door, Brooke turned and looked at the person lying in the hospital bed. Her breath seemed to be stuck in her lungs and it would neither exhale nor inhale. Dr. Calloway had not done a good enough job to prepare Brooke for what she was looking at now. Haley had a large cut above her right eye that had been sewn together with stitches. The eye below it was completely black and blue and swollen shut. Her face had other lacerations on it that were too shallow and superficial to have the need to be stitched, but they were gruesome looking all the same. Her arms were place above the sheets and by her sides. The left one was wrapped in a pink cast and the right one had bruises that were already starting to visibly show. Aside from all the stitches and casts and bruises, there were several tubes going this way and that. She had oxygen being pumped down her nose and mouth with an oxygen mask. There were numerous IVs providing fluids and surely pain killers intravenously through her arms. To top it off, Brooke knew that there were only the injuries she could see. Apparently there were plenty more on and around her torso, and surely some on her legs.

But what hurt Brooke the most was not the physical scars and damage that Haley had sustained. She knew that over time these things would heal. What hurt Brooke the most was the emotional turmoil that Haley was going to be in after she woke up. She also knew that it wasn't just Haley who was going to be an emotional wreck, but she knew that this whole situation was going to be devastating to Charlie.

Not wanting to think that far into the future just yet, Brooke slowly walked over to one of the two chairs that were in the room and laid Charlie down into it. Luckily, being small for her age, the child simply curled into a tight ball and continued sleeping. Just as Brooke was about to sit in the other provided chair, she heard her cell phone go off. Not wanting to wake Charlie up, she quickly grabbed the phone out of her back pocket and answered it without looking at the name on the screen. "Hello?"

"Brooke, it's me, Karen."

Upon hearing her the voice of the one person who could make everything better, Brooke finally broke down. "Oh Karen, thank God. I don't know what to do. I'm here in the hospital room with Haley and Charlie is sound asleep and Haley isn't awake and she is in terrible shape and I just…I don't know what to do," Brooke rambled on.

Sighing softly, Karen knew that Brooke was hurting. She only really rambled when she was nervous or hurting or both. "Brooke, sweetheart, calm down. It's going to be okay. Look, I'm here in the waiting room. Why don't you come bring Charlie down here and we can talk for a second. I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be in there anyway."

Knowing Karen was right, Brooke nodded into the phone even though the older woman couldn't see her. With a soft, "Okay," mumbled into the mouthpiece of the phone, Brooke ended the call and walked back over to where she had left Charlie. She gently lifted the child into her arms once more and left the room with a final glance at her broken friend.

**TATHP**

Brooke finally reached the waiting room that she had so recently occupied herself, to find Karen waiting patiently in one of the puke green, uncomfortable chairs. Getting out of the chair, Karen walked over to Brooke and took the child out of her arms. After Charlie got comfortable again, the older woman reached over and pulled Brooke into a much needed hug. Not being able to contain herself, the young brunette began to sob uncontrollably into her surrogate mother's shoulder. Brining both of them to the ground, Karen sat with Brooke until her sobs got weaker and weaker. Knowing that right now Brooke didn't need words, both of them remained in an understood silence. Finally, after she was finished, Brooke looked up into Karen's eyes and conveyed a thank you that she knew she couldn't speak without breaking down again. Karen simply nodded in understanding.

Karen took charge of the situation and spoke to Brooke while softly placing a comforting hand on her shoulder "Look, I know that it is pointless for me to try and talk you into leaving here tonight. So this is what I think we should do. We both know that Charlie shouldn't be here. At least not yet. So I'll take her home with me and keep her there until tomorrow. At that point I know she'll be begging to come here to see you and her mother. Before then, hopefully I'll be able to get into contact with someone from Haley's family. She gave me a list of emergency contacts when she first started working at the café, just in case something came up. Anyway, surely someone at one of those numbers is sure to pick up. Until then, all I want you to do is go back to that room, and sit with Haley. Just take care of her," Karen finished.

Brooke looked at the woman with admiration. She seemed to always know what to do. But there was one thing that she had to ask, "You don't want to know anything about the situation? Not her injuries or the prognosis?"

Karen gave Brooke a soft smile and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before speaking again, "Brooke, I know it must be very difficult for you to even think about, much less talk about. Especially from the way you just broke down into tears at the sight of me. So trust me, I'm okay with not knowing right now. All I need to know is that she is going to be okay. Do you know how I know that?" Once she received a shake of the head from the girl, she carried on, "I know because she has a daughter that she would die for and you that she is becoming incredibly close to. Besides, to make it this far in life with a child and no help from anyone, she has to be a fighter. Trust me, I know from experience. I did raise you a Lucas by myself after all. I know she's going to make it through. And when she wakes up, you need to be there to help her."

Once Karen finished, she noticed that Brooke seemed to perk up a little bit. "Okay, well you did it yet again Karen. Somehow you managed to make everything seem like it's going to be okay. I love you, Mom," Brooke replied as she moved in to give Karen a final hug before she left with Charlie. She also placed a lingering kiss on Charlie's head before moving away from them both.

Karen's heart never ceased to squeeze whenever she heard Brooke say those words and call her mom. She responded with her usual answer, "I love you too my sweet daughter." And with that Karen turned and left with Charlie in tow.

Brooke turned back towards the hall she had just come down. She quietly but quickly made her way back to where her heart was currently staying. When she finally made it back to Haley's room, Brooke returned to the chair she was about to occupy when she had gotten her phone call from Karen. She pulled the chair as close as she could to Haley's bed. When she got into place, she reached out and grabbed onto Haley's hand. Brooke looked up at Haley's battered face and began talking. She had always heard that patients that were in coma's could here what the people around them were saying. Though she wasn't sure if Haley was in a coma or if she was just asleep because of the medicine she had been given, Brooke spoke up anyway, "Hey pretty girl. It's me, Brooke. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you. Charlie is with Karen because I'm sure you don't want her to see you like this. I know you're probably scared out of your mind right now, but I just want you to know that you have nothing to fear. I'm here and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Not now, not ever again. I swear to you. I love you Haley James." And with that last simple statement, Brooke laid her head down next to their interlocked hands and fell asleep. She never even heard the nurse come by to check on Haley's vital signs.

Although the nurse knew that no one was supposed to be in the ICU room, especially a non-family member at this late hour, she also didn't have the heart to break the two up. The girl who was sitting in the chair, although she was asleep, seemed to be holding onto the other girl's hand for dear life. Instead of following the rules, the nurse left just a silently as she had entered.

**TATHP**

_**R&R**_


	16. Silent Understandings

A/N: Well, I'm attempting to update as quickly as I can. However, I have injured my pinky finger in a horrible kick-ball accident so it might have taken longer than I would have liked. Anyhoo…I'm on summer break now so hopefully I'll be able to update more often then when I'm in school. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy!

**TATHP**

Brooke awoke in the same position as she had been when she fell asleep. Her hand was wrapped tightly around Haley's and her head was on the bed next to it. Not wanting to get a crick in her neck, Brooke rose from her position and slowly paced the room before returning to the bed side. She looked once more at all of Haley's cuts and bruises. The beautiful brunette wanted nothing more than for the girl before her to wake up. She needed to know that Haley was going to be okay.

But more than that, she needed to know what happened. She needed to know who the hell did this to her love. She needed to know how Haley ended up with a punctured lung and numerous other injuries. Brooke sighed as she thought about the past day. She looked at the clock and saw that it read 5:10am. Just yesterday morning she had almost kissed Haley in the bedroom. Just yesterday morning, she had been with the mother and daughter enjoying a nice, homemade breakfast. Just yesterday morning, all had been right in the world. She had been making plans on how to court the auburn haired goddess. Now she was stuck in a shitty hospital room, watching as Haley fought for her life. This was not how the day was supposed to turn out.

Deciding to not dwell on everything too much, Brooke pushed the events to the back of her mind. Knowing that it was impossible to push them out altogether, she simply chose to think about them later. Now her main focus was on taking care of Haley. Speaking of the girl, Brooke reached down and softly caressed her face. She slowly leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on the side of Haley's temple. It was about the only place that didn't have some kind of bruise or cut.

"Come on Hales. You have to pull through this. I need you. Charlie needs you. Charlie especially needs you. Just give me some kind of sign if you hear me. Just a nod of your head or you could move your pinky finger or something. I just need to know you're okay sweetheart. Please Hales. For me?" Brooke didn't realize she was going to start talking to Haley. But once she did, she couldn't stop the words from coming. And when she didn't get a response from Haley, not a nod of the head or a motion from her pinky finger, Brooke's already crushed spirit deflated even more.

Once the pleading didn't work, Brooke wasn't sure what else to do. She was going to go crazy just sitting in the hospital room and letting her mind run away with itself. She wasn't tired because she had just slept for a few hours. Not to mention, she was too stirred up to try to sleep. One thing about the brunette cheerleader that everyone knew was that she hated being stationary. She hated not being in motion or having something to do. Right now, Brooke wanted to hunt down the monster who had hurt Haley and to kill him slowly as he begged for his life. However, until Haley woke up to tell her who that bastard was, Brooke was going to have to be patient for once in her short life.

As she was pacing the hospital room, Brooke realized just how hungry she had gotten. So deciding to run to the cafeteria real quick, Brooke walked over to the sleeping beauty, kissed her on the temple, and left the room. Though she wanted to be with Haley every second she could, she also knew that she couldn't stand to be in that confined room anymore just listening to the incessant beeping of the heart machine and looking at Haley's beaten form. Besides, for her to be able to take care of the other girl, she had to keep herself as healthy as she could.

Slowly making her way to the cafeteria, Brooke was attempting to clear her mind enough to think when she heard a familiar voice call out her name from down the hall. Not quite believing what she was hearing, she slowly turned to be sure that what she was hearing was true. Sure enough, Lucas was slowly jogging down the hall towards her. Of course he looked as dashing as ever in a blue and white striped button up shirt and jeans. Brooke felt a familiar tug at her heart. But it wasn't a tug of lost love. It was more of a tug of an old friendship. It was then she realized that she was slowly forgiving Lucas and Peyton for everything that had been going on lately. Yes she had Haley now, but she missed her friends too. Especially in a time like this.

Though Brooke was on the road to forgiving Lucas and Peyton, she still wasn't all the way there. It still hurt to know that her two best friends could lie to her behind her back. Therefore, when Lucas reached her, she addressed him in a little bit harsher of a voice than she intended. "What are you doing here Lucas?"

Lucas stopped advancing a few feet from Brooke. She had her arms crossed over and chest in a gesture stating that she wasn't in the mood for any bullshit. "Well, Mom told me that something had happened to Haley and that you were here alone. I know that I'm the last person you want to see right now, but I also know that you don't need to be alone. So, I came down here to try to be here for you. If you'll let me that is."

Brooke looked up into Lucas's big blue eyes and couldn't help but feel a little thankful. Though she vividly remembered how Lucas and Peyton had treated Haley not long ago, she also remembered that Lucas was the one person who had always been there for her through everything important in her life. So, surprising herself, and Lucas for that matter, Brooke reached over and fell into Lucas's arms for a much needed hug. And much like with Karen earlier in the waiting room, Brooke couldn't hold herself together any longer. She was drained from trying to be strong for Haley and Charlie and everyone else. This was her time to let loose.

Much to Brooke's delight, Lucas just wrapped his long arms around her tiny torso and brought them both to the ground. After a few minutes of Lucas just holding her, Brooke's sobs began to subside. The cheerleader looked into her former boyfriends eyes and conveyed a thank you that they both knew she couldn't voice. Lucas simply nodded his head in understanding and slowly brought both of them to their feet. He gently slung his arm around her small shoulders and asked, "So, you hungry? Because frankly, I'm starving!"

Brooke gently laughed and nodded her head as the duo slowly made their way to the cafeteria which was her original destination. Once there, the two quickly picked out their food, ate in silence, and made their way back to the hospital room. Though Brooke had needed a break, she also didn't want to stay away for too long. Once the two were at the door, Brooke turned to Lucas. "I don't think you should really be in there…" Brooke began to say until she was cut off by Lucas.

"I knew you were going to say that. And that is why I made arrangements with the nurses and even doctors. They are going to allow me to stay wherever you stay. I told them we were siblings and that you needed my emotional support. But I will only stay if you want me to," Lucas stated as he lovingly gazed into Brooke's eyes. But this was a gaze of brotherly love, not of true love. Now that Brooke could tell the difference, she wondered why she had never noticed before. They were never meant to be together as a couple, they were too much like brother and sister for that to be possible.

Smiling softly, Brooke just slowly nodded her head and lead Lucas into Haley's room. When they both entered, she could hear Lucas's shocked intake of breath behind her. She was dreading the inevitable questions that she knew were coming.

However, Lucas didn't immediately start asking questions. Instead he took in the sight before him. In that moment, as he examined all of Haley's visible injuries, he regretted everything he had done or said to cause her harm. Here was a girl he could easily consider a younger sister who was fighting for her life. She had a small daughter who depended on her for everything. Though he had just recently been mean to her when she was defending Brooke, he knew deep down that Haley would never intentionally hurt a soul. He regretted ever being mean to her. She was just trying to defend and help Brooke from two people who had supposedly cared about her. She had just been a good friend to Brooke when no one else was. With that realization, Lucas felt a fierce surge of warmth spread through him. Though he didn't know Haley and had never really talked to her, he knew he loved her as a younger sister just as he loved Brooke in the same way.

Finally, Lucas asked the questions Brooke had initially been prepared for. "Who did this to her? Who the _hell_ would do this to Haley? What animal would do this kind of thing to another human being? A what kind of _trash_ would do this to someone like Haley?" Lucas nearly screamed. He was currently fighting very hard to remain calm. He knew that right now Brooke needed someone to be strong for her and someone to remain calm. Right now she needed support, not some jack ass that got out of control and was hell-bent on revenge.

After hearing Lucas's questions, Brooke immediately recognized his overprotective voice. She had experienced it enough times first hand as his "sister" to know exactly what it sounded like. She turned her head to find Lucas staring at Haley's beaten form. He had his jaw clenched shut and his whole body tensed as if ready to attack. He hands were curled into fists at his side and appeared to be slightly trembling with rage. Finally, after evaluating his reaction, Brooke responded, "I don't know Luke. I left with Charlie and she was fine in the apartment. The next thing I know, I get a phone call from your mom saying that Haley didn't come in. So I raced back to her place and found her like this. She hasn't woken up yet obviously, so we still have nothing to go on."

Brooke took one last look at Lucas and wondered what had brought on this sudden change. She was under the impression that Lucas hated Haley because of the way the auburn haired mother had defended her against him and Peyton. But as she turned and looked at Haley, she quickly understood. Haley had a way of worming her way into a person's heart without even trying to. And before you know what is happening, she is permanently there and you love her and care for her and you want nothing more than to protect her from the mean, cruel world. And especially with Haley in the state that she was, no one would be able to resist her. Brooke couldn't help but smile as she thought about this because if Haley was good at it, then Charlie was the professional. She knew that in matter of seconds, Lucas would be wrapped around that little girl's finger just like everyone else had been so far. And just like she had been from the very second that the little two year old angel walked into Karen's café not too long ago.

Thinking about the little girl made Brooke feel empty inside. All she wanted right now was for Haley to be better and for the three of them to be curled up on the couch watching movies and pigging out. As she thought about this, Brooke made her way over to Haley's bedside and sat down in the chair she had so recently occupied. Turning around, she address Lucas over her shoulder, "There is another seat right there if you want to sit down. It is probably going to be a long wait."

And with that Lucas walked over to the chair and sat down. He seemed to understand that right now Brooke didn't need to talk, she just needed a silent support. And so they sat. Lucas by the window gazing out, and Brooke by Haley's bed, holding her hand and stroking her hair while whispering encouraging and soothing words of inspiration.

After about an hour, Brooke looked up as if suddenly realizing that someone was missing. She looked over at Lucas who was still gazing out the window and asked, "Where's Peyton?"

Lucas looked up, slightly startled that Brooke was addressing him, and responded, "Oh, she's with my mom. She didn't think you would want her here. She actually didn't think it was a good idea that I came, but nothing could have kept me away."

Brooke suddenly was very jealous. Here she was taking care of Haley as best she could, and Peyton got to bond with the little girl. She knew it wasn't right of her to be jealous, but she couldn't help it. The little girl was just as important to her as Haley was, and she selfishly didn't want Peyton to be close to her.

Just as Brooke was about to get angry, she heard a knock on the door. She slowly walked towards it and cracked it open an inch. What she saw on the other side made her happy, sad, jealous, and furious. Peyton was standing there holding a squirming Charlie in her arms. Of course Brooke was ecstatic to see Charlie, however, she was jealous that Peyton was holding her. But most of all, she was furious that Peyton had even brought the boisterous child here. She didn't need to see her mother in the state that she was first of all, and second of all, if she was able to accept that, she was too much energy to be around Haley right now.

Though Brooke was very upset, the joy to see Charlie quickly over took the anger as the child continued to try and escape out of Peyton's arms all the while screaming, "Auntie Bwookie!" Brooke quickly stepped outside the small hospital room and into the hallway with the two girls.

Without saying one word to Peyton, Brooke reached over and took Charlie into her waiting arms. The child quickly wrapped her small arms around the cheerleader's neck and buried her small head into the crook of the older girl's neck. "I missed you so much Auntie Bwookie. I cwied and cwied and cwied for Kawen and Peyton to bwing me to see you and mommy but dey wouldn't. Dey said I needed to stay home because you was takin cawe of my mommy. But I told dem dat I wanted to help you and I cwied some more and finally Peyton bringed me here to you."

Brooke couldn't help but smile softly into the raven hair that was bunched around her face. Before responding, she motioned to Peyton that Lucas was in the room. She watched as the blonde slowly made her way it, no doubt, preparing herself for what she was going to see. Once the blonde was inside, Brooke quickly responded, "Well ladybug, I don't know if it's a good idea for you to be here right now. See I know you remember how hurt your mommy was when we found her. Well the doctors fixed her up, but she's still sleeping just trying to heal all those big boo-boos she had. Besides, she doesn't look very pretty right now, so I don't want you to be scared of her when you see her."

Charlie kept her head in same place as Brooke rocked her from side to side. After a minute, she finally responded, "I know mommy has a lot of boo-boos, but she will always be the pwettiest girl in the whole wide wo'ld! It's what's beneath the clothes that matter anyways. And I don't want to go back wif Peyton or Kawen. Dey awe nice but dey talk to me like I am a baby but I am free years old! And I can't sweep wifout you or mommy. I don't want to weave you Auntie Bwookie. Pwease don't make me weave you."

Brooke felt herself choke up. She knew in that moment that she couldn't deny Charlie anything when she asked liked that. Finally, after squeezing her a little tighter, Brooke responded, "Okay Charlie, I'm not going to make you leave. But you have to understand that your mommy is asleep and she isn't waking up right now. I've tried everything I can to make her wake up. And you also have to understand that she looks like she's hurt very bad. You can hold her hand and give her very soft kisses, but you have to be very gentle with her. And finally, you have to understand that right now is the time to be quite. We can't play or giggle or have fun while your mommy is asleep. Got it missy?"

Charlie lifted her head from Brooke's shoulder and looked deep into Brooke's eyes. The blue of the child's eyes seemed more intense than they had been the last time she had looked in them. They seemed to say that she understood even more than Brooke had tried to explain. They seemed to say that she understood Brooke better than anyone did at that time. Finally, Charlie simply nodded her head and kissed Brooke on the cheek making tears spring to Brooke's hazel eyes.

After their brief discussion, Brooke took a deep breathe, and opened the door to Haley's hospital room. She hugged Charlie a little tighter to herself, and walked in with the hopes that everything was going to be okay.

After walking in, Brooke immediately looked towards the two lovers. They were sharing one chair and looking into each other's eyes lovingly. How could Brooke have _not_ seen the connection these two broody people had? After checking that the couple wasn't paying attention, Brooke finally forced herself to look at Haley's batter form lying in the bed just a few feet away. She sighed as she realized that nothing had changed since she had been out the door. Haley was still unconscious and Brooke's heart was still in pieces at the fact that she could do nothing to help her.

After a moment, Brooke realized that Charlie was trying to wriggle out of her arms, so she set the small child on the ground and watched as the three old slowly made her way over to her mother. Charlie climbed into the chair that Brooke had previously occupied and stood up to better see Haley. She looked her mother up and down, then slowly placed her tiny hand on the side of the woman's cheek. Leaning down, Charlie gently placed a kiss on the same temple and the same place that Brooke had been kissing Haley. Then, the child sat down and took her mother's hand in her own and started to stroke the back of it with a sense of gentleness that Brooke had never seen an adult possess other than her self, much less a three old.

After the touching scene had played out, Brooke looked to her friends and saw they were in the same position as they had been just moments before. She couldn't believe that they hadn't noticed the touching scene that just played out in front of their eyes. Maybe Brooke was wrong, maybe Charlie wouldn't be able to wrap Lucas around her little finger so easily. Quickly realizing that she couldn't handle having to put up with them being so in love when she was so heartbroken, Brooke walked over and loudly cleared her throat to get their attention. This was the first time that she had been around them in a civil manner since the whole situation with the webcam. Brooke recognized now how trivial and unimportant that old life seemed to be to her now. She understood that nothing mattered to her anymore except Haley and Charlie and keeping them safe. After gaining the couple's attention, Brooke spoke, "I really appreciate you two coming down here, but I think maybe it's getting a little crowded in here now. I mean technically the only one who is supposed to be in here is Charlie. I'm sorry guys but maybe y'all should leave. I promise to keep you updated on her progress, but I think it best for her if the less people there are in here, then the better."

Lucas and Peyton quickly got out of the seat they were sharing and stood in front of Brooke. Like Brooke, they realized now that everything the three of them had been fighting about was insignificant compared to the situation Haley was in. Yes it was going to take a little bit of time for the group to get back to how it was, but they all understood that they had to stick together in this cruel world. Lucas was the first to speak up, "Okay Brooke, we understand. We both have our cell phones on so if you need anything or if you have any updates, please call us." With that, Lucas wrapped Brooke into a huge hug that seemed to last ages. Brooke returned the gesture without as much enthusiasm because she was suddenly bombarded with the smell of Lucas's cologne. Yes, she was no longer in love with him like that, but the smell did bring back memories of lying in the bed together after a night of making love. And with the good memories came the bad ones of betrayal and deceit. Yes, it was going to take time to fully forgive the duo.

After Lucas released Brooke from his hug, Peyton gingerly stepped forward and embraced Brooke as well. However, the embrace was different from Lucas's. While Lucas tried to eagerly convey his support and love, Peyton was more reserved. Her embrace was more timid, as though she wasn't sure that Brooke was as forgiving towards her when everyone knew that Brooke was the worst grudge holder in Tree Hill. Brooke, sense Peyton's hesitation, returned the embrace with as much forgiveness as she could put into a hug. This seemed to make Peyton feel a little more at ease as she tightened the embrace before pulling away. After breaking out of the hug, Peyton put her hands on Brooke's shoulders, looked deep into her hazel eyes, and smiled a soft, hesitant smile before speaking, "Please Brooke. I know how you are. I know that even if you need help you won't ask for it. I know that even if you need someone, you won't ask anyone to be there with you. If you need anything at all, even if it's just someone to listen to you cry or for you to yell at or whatever, just know that I am here for you." Brooke just nodded and looked back into Peyton's eyes with her own teary hazel orbs. With that, Peyton and Lucas took one last look at Haley with Charlie by her side, and they left the room.

After she was sure they were gone, Brooke let the tears she had been holding in fall. The last thing she wanted to do was break down in front of Charlie, so she turned toward the wall and silently let out her tears. Her tiny body wracked with the silent sobs as she thought about how her life had been changed in the last few days and everything that she was going through because of those changes. Just when she thought she was being silent enough, Brooke felt a small hand grasp hers. She looked down and saw Charlie gazing back up at her with those penetrating blue eyes that she had grown to love.

After a few seconds, and with no needed words exchanged between the two, Charlie led Brooke back to Haley's bedside. The small child somewhat forced Brooke into the seat positioned by Haley's head, and then crawled up into her lap. A minute or so later, Charlie spoke up, "Mommy wants bof of us to sit wif her. She wuves bof of us and she needs bof of us to be close to her. And pwus, I missed you Auntie Bwookie. I don't wike Peyton. Pwease don't send me away again."

Though Brooke's heart soared at the revelation that Charlie didn't like Peyton, it also ached at the spoken plea. She couldn't stand to hear that she had caused Charlie any pain at all, whether it be physical or not. She knew in that moment that they weren't going to be separated from each other until it was absolutely necessary. "Okay baby girl. I promise that you will not leave my side or your mother's side again."

After Brooke's spoken promise, Charlie snuggled deeper into Brooke's embrace. She knew she could trust Brooke like she trusted no one but her mother. "Otay Auntie Bwookie. Fanks. I wuve you."

Brooke, choking back tears at the emotion that still arose every time she heard Charlie or Haley confess their love for her, quickly responded, "I love you too, baby girl." Though Brooke knew it was going to be a long road ahead, she also knew that as long as this little girl she was holding and this girl lying beside her were in her life, they could all make it through anything. All they had to do was make it through this. And with that revelation, both child and adult fell asleep in the comfort of each other's love.


	17. Awake

A/N: Well…here is chapter 17! Hope it wasn't too long of a wait. Thanks so much to the people who reviewed and asked, nay, begged, for more…I LOVE Y'ALL!!!!! Enjoy!

**TATHP**

Being that she was already on edge, Brooke's slumber was not deep. She was startled awake as the small child in her arms shifted positions while sleeping. The teenager sighed and placed a light kiss on the raven curls. Just as she was getting into a more comfortable position, Brooke's phone vibrated once in her back pocket signifying a text message was received. Her initial reaction was to ignore it; however, since everyone who usually called her knew that she was at the hospital and shouldn't be disturbed, she figured it was important so she should check the message. Slowly and very carefully, Brooke shifted Charlie so the child was facing her and then she stood up. After rising, little arms immediately and automatically encircled her neck. The swell of feelings that overwhelmed Brooke never ceased to amaze her. Being so loved and trusted was not something she was used to.

Quickly, Brooke expertly pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket and read the text. It was from Peyton and it read "**Hey ! Karen asked me 2 tell u that she culdnt get n touch w ne of Haleys family. Apparently the #s she gave Kar were fake.**"

Not wanting to prolong the conversation, Brooke responded with a simple, "**k thx.**" After responding with the quintessential conversation stopper, she returned the cell phone to her back pocket and forgot about it. Sighing softly and turning to face Haley's bed, Brooke wondered how long this could possible go on. Of course she wouldn't leave the hospital until Haley woke up, however, the longer she had to wait, the more she got discouraged. Wasn't it always said that the longer a person stayed in a coma, the less chance they had of waking up?

Brooke wasn't sure how long she had been standing there thinking, but the small child in her arms broke her out of her daze, "Auntie Bwookie, is Mommy awake yet?"

The teenager looked down into the sapphire blue eyes and sadly shook her head while responding, "No ladybug, Mommy's not awake yet." Not wanting to disappoint the girl Brooke continued, "But she is probably going to wake up soon though. What do you say the two of us go get something to eat? Does that sound okay to you? We should probably let your Mommy sleep peacefully for a while." Keep up this hopeful façade was harder than Brooke imagined it would be. Although she was hopeful, at the same time she had dark and sinister doubts and thoughts plaguing her mind. These thoughts were nearly impossible to keep from seeping through in her conversations with Charlie. But keep them out she did, because to weigh down the child with negative thoughts was something Brooke refused to do.

Smiling softly, Charlie looked up and replied, "Otay." Wriggling around and forcing Brooke to set her on the ground, Charlie quickly made her way over to her mother. Climbing onto the chair that was still at the bedside, the raven haired girl leaned over the railing on the hospital bed and placed a soft kiss on her mother's temple. After stroking the auburn hair for a moment, Charlie whispered, "I love you, Mommy. I'll be wight back. Pwease wake up soon." After placing one more, soft kiss on the same spot, she jumped off the chair, curls bouncing, and skipped to stand beside Brooke. "Otay Auntie Bwookie. I weady to go eat."

"Okay princess. Just let Auntie Brookie say bye to your mom too." With that said Brooke slowly made her way over Haley's bedside and leaned over the railing to place a soft kiss in the same spot the child had a few moments before. The cheerleader leaned closer to Haley's ear and whispered for the child not to her, "Alright Hales, I'm taking Charlie to go eat. You know what the best thing in the world would be right now? For you to wake up when we get back. Please wake up. The only thing in the world I want to do right now is looking into your beautiful brown eyes and tell you how much you mean to me. I want to tell you I love you and to hear you say it back. Just please wake up for me and for Charlie." With that said, Brooke placed one more, chaste kiss on the temple and returned to Charlie. Taking the girls small hand in her own, Brooke and Charlie left the hospital room with one final, longing look at Haley's battered form.

**TATHP**

"So you see Auntie Bwookie, dat is why I can't have a puppy. Because I have allelgies when they are awound."

"Okay, gotcha," Brooke responded to Charlie as the girls walked back down the hallway towards the room. The girls had gone to the cafeteria to get some food and to stretch their legs. Currently, they were walking hand in hand while Charlie skipped beside Brooke and swung their arms back and forth. As the duo approached the door, Brooke took a deep breath to prepare herself. Although she had seen Haley in her current state for a while now, it was still a shock every time she laid eyes on the bruises and the beating.

After the quick mental preparation, the twosome entered the room still hand in hand. Charlie quickly jogged over her mother's bedside and climbed onto the chair still positioned there. She placed another kiss on the temple and said, "We're back mommy. I told you we would be wight back didn't I? Me and Auntie Bwookie went to get us some good food Mommy. And then we talked about…"

The rest of the one sided conversation was not heard by Brooke because suddenly there was a soft knocking sound on the door. She turned around, made her way towards the door in a trance like state, and opened it a crack. Brooke seemed to sag a little in relief as she looked into the caring brown eyes of Karen. Swinging the door open the rest of the way, Brooke rushed into the older woman's awaiting arms.

After a moment of mutual comfort, the two women faced the room to see Charlie still talking non-stop to Haley. It was a bittersweet sight to behold. The child, trying desperately to illicit a response from her mother, was talking animatedly with her hands and body. She seemed to be hoping beyond hope for a reply. However, no response was given. This lack of reaction seemed to fuel the child's need to talk more and interact more. Charlie slowly began to crawl onto the bed in an attempt to better get her mother's attention.

As though seeing Charlie move in slow motion, Brooke froze and just watched as the raven haired child hoisted her small frame onto the edge of the bed. Charlie quickly attempted to straddle her mother before being yanked off the bed by Karen. Brooke collapsed onto the floor after the near catastrophe. Had Karen not reacted quickly, Haley's rib's could have been broken worse, the internal bleeding could have resumed, the collapse lung could have re-collapse, or any number of things could have gone wrong. This was all too much to bear almost.

When Karen put Charlie on the ground, the child quickly ran over to Brooke to see the older girl with tears streaming down her face. "Auntie Bwookie? What's a matter? What are you cwying for?" While asking these questions, small hands found their way to Brooke's face in an attempt to wipe the tears away. After Charlie had removed all the wetness, she continued to cradle Brooke's face in her tiny hands and look deep into her eyes as though reading what could not be spoken.

Even though the gesture was sweet, Brooke couldn't help what came next. She shot onto her knees and grabbed Charlie roughly by the shoulders while looking deep into her blue eyes. "Charlie, you cannot do that to your mother. She is very sick and her body is hurt very badly. You can't crawl onto her and play with her like you usually do. She has to get better. You could very easily have hurt Haley even worse than what she already is. Do you understand that Charlotte? Do you? Do not ever let me see you do that again while we're in this hospital!" Brooke's voice came out much harsher than she intended. She realized after it was too late that she was basically screaming at the small three year old. She only calmed down when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder and looked up into the comforting eyes of her "mother." Karen simply shook her head as though to say "Calm down a bit Brooke. She's only a child. She didn't know any better."

As Brooke looked back at Charlie, she saw that her body was shaking with violent sobs. She certainly hadn't wanted to make her cry, but she had to get her point across. After a second of hesitation, Brooke quickly gathered Charlie into her embrace and held her there until the sobbing had died down. She continued to comfort the raven haired child until she spoke, "I'm so sorry princess. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just so worried about your mother and you almost did hurt her worse. It wasn't your fault though because you didn't know any better. However, now you know that you can't do that to mommy right now sweetheart. She's very sick and her body is very fragile. Do you know what fragile means?" After she felt a quick nod from Charlie, Brooke continued, "That's good. Your mommy has to rest right now okay? You can talk to her and kiss her cheek and hold her hand all you want, but that is it okay?" Brooke placed a lingering and comforting kiss on the soft black curls in front of her face.

Charlie looked up at Brooke with her big, innocent baby blue eyes still filled to the brim with tears and spoke, "I so sowwy Auntie Bwookie. I just want mommy to wook at me. I miss her saying dat she woves me and I miss her signing to me and I miss her holding me and rocking me to sweep and hugging me and kissing me. I just want my mommy back!" With this last statement, Charlie buried her face into Brooke's shoulder again and sobbed. The two girls just sat there for a while and enjoyed the company and comfort that each proved for the other.

Finally, after who knows how long, Brooke heard someone clearly their throat behind her back. She turned her head to see Karen patiently sitting in the same chair everyone seemed to use beside Haley's bed. Haley wasn't sure just how long she had been sitting there, but she quickly realized that Charlie had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Slowly and carefully rising from the floor, Brooke faced Karen with Charlie cradled in her arms. The two stared at each other for a while, until Karen rose from her seat and approached Brooke. She held her hands out in a gesture for her to hand Charlie over, which the younger girl reluctantly agreed to do.

When the small child was safely and soundly in Karen's arms, the brunette ran a tired hand through her hair and heaved an exhausted sigh. She had been here for what seemed like weeks but in reality was merely a day or so. Brooke began making her way to Haley's bedside when she heard Karen speak, "Brooke, you know you should really go get some rest. You've been going non-stop since you found Haley. This is not good for your health. You should go to your own house, take a shower, sleep in your own bed, and come back refreshed for tomorrow."

Without even turning around, Brooke responded in an exhausted monotone, "No way am I leaving her here alone. I'm not leaving her side until she wakes up or until someone drags me out of here kicking and screaming." With that said, the hazel-eyed girl sat down in her chair and grabbed Haley's hand. To be able to touch Haley and hold her hand was partially what kept her grounded and what kept her going. Without that little bit of comfort, she knew she would crack.

Brooke heard Karen sigh behind her as she walked to the chair she currently occupied. "I thought you were going to say something like that, so I brought you some change of clothes and some necessary toiletries just in case. I'm going to take Charlie home with me for the night so at least she can get a good night's rest."

Before Karen made it to the door to exit, she was stopped by Brooke standing in front of her. "You can't take Charlie. I promised her that I wouldn't make her leave. I swore to her that I would keep her with me and that we wouldn't leave her mother's side." Karen was going to protest and say that she was only three years old and she needed to be well rested, however, the desperate look in Brooke's eyes stopped her. Something in those hazel orbs told Karen that it was not only the promise that Brooke had made, but it was also the fact that Brooke needed Charlie there for herself. Without Charlie, Karen was sure Brooke wouldn't make it through the night in one emotional piece.

So, sighing for what felt like the millionth time that night, Karen handed over the sleeping three year old to the broken seventeen year old. Charlie immediately clung to Brooke in a way she had not done to Karen. The two seemed to fit together in a way that bordered on a mother and daughter. This didn't surprise Karen in the least. While Brooke had never been one for children generally, she always knew the teenager had a motherly instinct like no other. This was evidenced by the number of times that she took care of Lucas when he was sick or hurt, and never asking for anything in return. But more than her motherly instinct, Brooke had the biggest heart of anyone she knew. Yes, it was hard to penetrate the walls surrounding the heart, however, once those walls had been breached, Brooke loved passionately, whole-heartedly, openly, and strongly. It was the kind of love everyone looks for in life, whether from a friend, a lover, or a family member. Karen had only experienced this side of Brooke on a few occasions, this being one of them. But she had a very strong feeling that Brooke loved Charlie, and Haley for that matter, with a passion she had never shown anyone. She came to this conclusion from the way Brooke acted around Charlie and from the way she was so heartbroken about Haley, a girl she had known but a few days.

Finally snapping out of her trance when Brooke tore her hazel eyes from Karen's green ones, Karen stepped forward and wrapped Brooke in a tight embrace with Charlie cradled in between. "I love you Brooke Penelope Davis. You are the most amazing person with the kindest heart and I am so proud of you. Everything is going to work out." With that said, Karen turned and walked out of the room. Just before the door shut, she heard a soft, "I love you too, Mom."

**TATHP**

After Karen left the room, Brooke had made her way to the chair beside Haley's bed. Now, after several hours and nurse's rounds, Brooke was still in the same chair. The nurse's had learned to work around the teenager and child in a way that showed they understood the duo was not going to move for anything or anyone.

The last nurse had just left less than five minutes ago when Brooke decided to get up and stretch her legs. She had been sitting and holding Charlie for a while now. As she looked up at the clock on the wall, she quickly realized it was 5:05 in the morning. She knew she smelt awful and looked a mess. As she gazed down at her clothes, she saw there was still some of Haley's blood dried in places. This was not how she wanted Haley to see her when she woke up. So, ever so gently, Brooke placed Charlie into the chair and watched as the small child curled into a ball and stayed in a somewhat peaceful sleep. Brooke quickly grabbed the bag that Karen had left her, and made her way to the bathroom located in the far corner of the room. Brooke had never been so glad that Haley had a private room in the small hospital.

Once she entered, the brunette quickly made her way into the shower to clean off. After soaking in the hot water for a while, she climbed out and dried off slowly. As she did this, Brooke gazed at her face in the small mirror located above the sink. She had never, ever, seen herself look this bad. She had large bags under her eyes signifying the lack of sleep she was receiving. Her eyes were bloodshot, almost to the point of being completely red. Not only that, but Brooke could see in her reflection that she seemed to have aged just from the last few days. It was an aging that was brought on by experiencing things before their time. She was not even eighteen years old yet. She should not have to be sitting in a hospital room with her best friend lying in the bed fighting for her life. She should not have to hold a child that is waiting to see if her mother survives. In that moment, as Brooke stood looking at her reflection in the mirror, she vowed to make the bastard pay that did this to Haley. She would find him, and make him pay for everything he was doing to them. And this was one oath she intended to keep.

Finally, after feeling refreshed and a little more awake, Brooke decided she had stayed away for far too long. She yearned to get back so she could hold Charlie and watch over Haley. Heaving a great sigh, Brooke steeled herself for another long day. She had meant what she said about not leaving until Haley was awake. Pulling the door open with little effort Brooke emerged from the bathroom with her hair still wet but her determination and hope renewed.

The sight that great Brooke's eyes as she glanced at Haley's bed stopped her in her tracks. Haley's light brown eyes were open and gazing longingly at the sleeping Charlie while her arm struggled to reach out to her daughter. As if hearing the bathroom door open, Haley jerked her head in Brooke's direction. At first, the auburn haired mother didn't seem to recognize the brunette teenager. However, after just a moment of confusion, something seemed to click in the chocolate brown eyes as the realization of who was standing in front of her came back to her. At the sight of the shocked Brooke, tears started to stream down Haley's cheeks. With the tears, came the voice, "Brooke. I'm so happy to see you…"

As though the sound of the raspier version of the usually perky and high pitched voice coming from Haley startled Brooke, the hazel eyed teenager instantly sprang into motion. She rushed to Haley's side, careful not to wake Charlie, and knelt down beside the bed. As she did, tears began to uncontrollably slip from Brooke's eyes and make their way down her cheeks. She quickly, but gently, took Haley's fragile and cold hand into her own strong and warm one. "Oh, Haley! I'm so glad you're awake. I've been so worried about you. I've hardly left your side. And Charlie has been here basically the whole time, too. I tried to make her stay away, but she wouldn't listen and you know I can't say no to her. But, God, I'm just so glad that you're awake. I need to call the nurse so she can check on you. Or maybe I need to call the doctor, she'll know what to do. Gosh, Hales, you scared me so much. Are you okay right now? Do you need anything?" Brooke couldn't stop the nervous babble that was pouring out of her mouth. Just the sight of Haley's brown orbs and the sound of her voice sent Brooke into a fit of excitement. Her prayers, at least for the moment, had been answered.

Brooke's rambling was cut off once Haley spoke again, "Brooke I'm fine. And I'm glad you've been here. I knew you were the entire time. I heard every word you said…" Haley let that hang in the air for a moment before continuing. "And I know how persuasive Charlie can be. I'm glad she's here too," After the somewhat long speech, at least to Haley, who had been unconscious for some time, it was long, Haley began to cough uncontrollably. The talking had seemed to prove to use too much energy that the young girl didn't quite have yet. Unfortunately, it was the lack of energy that was worrying Haley. "Brooke, it hurts so bad…"

Hearing those works, Brooke immediately sprang into action. She knew Haley had numerous injuries that were probably not benefiting from the coughing spell she had just had. She jammed the nurse call button several times to make sure someone would come quickly. Then she looked at Haley and ran her hand smoothly over Haley's auburn hair. "It's okay Hales. Just hang in there sweetie. A nurse will come soon and she'll know what to do to make it stop hurting, okay?" Brooke's heart ached at the fact that she could do nothing to stop the pain of the younger girl. She wanted nothing more than to take all the pain into herself so as to spare the mother any more of it. The tears she had been somewhat holding for a while seemed to pour down in rivers as the nurse took longer and longer to respond. Haley began to moan in pain and wriggle about in a way that signified the pain was intensifying.

After a few more minutes of the torture of watching Haley in pain, Brooke got up and ran to the door. She hauled it open with all her strength and yelled down the hallway. Obviously the nurse call button was not working properly if the nurses had yet to respond. At hearing the frantic yells of the teenager, two nurses who had previously been walking the opposite way, turn and rushed into Haley's room.

After the nurse's ran into the dreary hospital room, Brooke turned and followed them. She quickly made her way over to grab Charlie out of the way. The small child was still, unbelievably, asleep in the chair. When Brooke was cradling the girl in her arms, she noticed the drastic change of pace everything had taken. There were loud and ominous sounding beeps coming from Haley's monitors and the nurses were frantically doing things with IVs and shots that Brooke found confusing to watch. So instead of focusing on the chaos around her, the brunette zoned in on the auburn haired girl's chocolate eyes. At the eye contact, the surrounding world seemed to fade into oblivion. Nothing else mattered except that she was staring into the depths of Haley's soul. A soul that reflected the understood love between the two and the shared love for the three year old. As she stood transfixed by Haley's eyes, Brooke vaguely heard one of the nurses frantically page Dr. Calloway.

Hearing the worry and dread in the woman's voice shook Brooke out of her self-induced world and shocked her into realization. The beeps seemed to increase in volume and the panic ridden actions of the nurses seemed to increase. Something was wrong. Something was obviously and horribly wrong. If everything was alright then the beeping would go away and the nurses would leave and stop paging for Dr. Calloway. With all her might, Brooke wished that everything could return to a time, two days ago, when the world was alright. But wishes like that didn't come true. And instead, she was stuck, watching as Haley fought for her life.

Brooke stood in place and attempted to make eye contact with Haley again. That seemed to be the one thing that could keep her calm. But when she searched the battered face for the chocolate eyes that she had come to crave, Brooke saw that those eyes were now rolling back into Haley's head. It was one of the scariest sights she had seen in the last few days. The only thing visible through the swelling of the eyes was a faint white color, and not the vivid and warm brown she had grown accustomed to. At this sight, tears began to pour out of Brooke's own hazel eyes only to get lost in Charlie's jet black ringlets.

At that time, Dr. Calloway burst into the hospital room. Brooke smiled softly at the sight of the hallway's lighting silhouetting the doctor in a way that made her look like an angel. The soft golden hair shimmered softly in the pale light. The intelligent light blue eyes quickly assessed the situation. If anyone could be Haley's savior, it was certainly Dr. Gina Calloway. Easily shorter than everyone in the room, coming only to a meager five feet tall, Dr. Calloway still had an air of authority than commanded respect and attention.

After evaluating what was wrong with Haley, the doctor whispered some hushed words to the worried nurses. Not that whispering really helped anything because Brooke was sure she wouldn't understand any of the medical mumbo jumbo that tumbled out of their mouths. She knew she should have paid more attention in Human Anatomy. Besides, the only words that Brooke cared to hear at this point were the works, "Haley is fine. She can go home with you now." Anything other than those few words was wasted air in Brooke's opinion.

Brooke didn't really realize that she had been zoning out again until she noticed Dr. Calloway standing right in front of her. With a small jump a surprised gasp, Brooke hugged Charlie a little tighter to herself. She didn't really like the look the doctor had in her eyes. "Is everything okay doctor? Is Haley okay?" Brooke asked timidly. Though she was afraid of the answer, she nevertheless wanted to know.

Dr. Calloway took a deep breath and avoided looking into Brooke's eyes as she answered. She seemed to know the next few things that were going to come out of her mouth were going to upset the teenager. "Well, she's slipping in and out of consciousness. Without further exploration, we will not know for sure what has caused all this. I honestly don't know how she is even awake but the fact that she is, well, that's a good sign. However, from what I can tell, she may have re-punctured her lung. Look, sweetie, you have to go so we can examine her. Take this time to relax or something. Get the girl out of here for a bit."

This was clearly the wrong thing to say. Brooke's eyes immediately flashed with a defiant purpose. She lowered her gaze to that of the doctor's and delivered a piercing glare. "I will not leave. How can you expect me to relax when my best friend is lying in your hospital bed, possibly dying? How am I supposed to relax when this child's mother is fighting for her life, knowing that if she loses that fight, then the girl will have nowhere to go but into child services? Now you do whatever it is you need to do. But I will not leave."

Dr. Calloway looked into the hazel eyes, and glared back with just as much intensity as Brooke. She refused to be bossed around by this teenager any longer. She was the adult, the doctor, and the authority in this room. "Listen here kid. I've done everything I can to help you. I understand your situation and I feel for you. However, in order to save your friends life, you have to leave the room. We need to have room to work without you hovering over our shoulders and the added pressure of an audience. Now I don't give a rat's ass what you do or don't do once you leave this room, but you will leave if Haley has any chance of survival."

This small speech seemed to knock some sense into Brooke as she curtly nodded her head and quickly made her way towards the door. She knew that if she looked at Haley's battered form even one more time, her decision would quickly be changed and she would find a way to stay. However, Haley's life was more important than her own needs and desires, so she made her way, with Charlie still cradled protectively in her arms, towards the door.

What happened next was not something any one could have anticipated. Although Brooke wasn't looking at Haley, she was still acutely aware of the noises in the room. Just before she made it all the way to the door, the beeping on the machines went haywire. Not only was the beeping incessantly louder than it had been to this point, but there were other sounds that caused Brooke to slowly turn around. The sounds that she had heard clearly matched the scene that was folding out in front of her.

The first thing Brooke noticed was Haley's unbroken and outstretched arm reaching towards her and Charlie. Her gaze then traveled up to Haley's face to see the look of pure terror exhibited there. Then Haley began to trash about and struggle against the restraining arms of the nurses while Dr. Calloway attempted to continue her work. However, Haley wouldn't remain still. She began trying to get off the bed while still reaching out towards Brooke and Charlie. Tears were cascading down her bruised face and her swollen lips were trembling with fear. Brooke knew Haley had to be in pain. It was clearly written on her face in a scowl. But she understood the overwhelming desire to not be separated from Charlie. At least, that's what Brooke assumed Haley was freaking out about. Looking at the young mother now, Brooke marveled at the fact that even in pain and with bruises, lacerations, and broken bones covering her entire body, Haley was still the most beautiful girl in the world.

After struggling proved futile, Haley released a blood curling scream that could make the most hardened criminals shiver. After the scream, she began to form somewhat coherent words. The words however, were much weaker than the initial scream, "No! Please don't go! Please don't leave me. Please don't ever leave me! Stay here…stay with me! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!"

With Haley reaching towards her in a deathly panic and mumbling the same words over and over, Brooke could hold herself back no longer. She knew that Haley would not stop struggling until she had her daughter closer to her. She also knew the struggling was just making Haley's situation so much worse. So with no more hesitation, Brooke rushed forward and carrying a still sleeping Charlie in her arms. Once she reached the bed, she attempted to calm Haley down some, "Look Hales, it's okay. Charlie is right here and she's not going anywhere. I'm sure the doctor can let Charlie stay while I leave. Is that what you want? Charlie is okay and she's here and she isn't going anywhere, okay sweetheart?"

Haley slowly shook her head as she started to calm down. She looked up into Brooke's hazel orbs and easily lost herself within. Finally, after a few deep and raged breaths, she responded in a raspy voice not unlike Brooke's own, "No. I mean I want Charlie here obviously, but I don't want you to leave me. Please, I only feel safe with you here. I can't handle you leaving me Brooke. I need you." After she finished speaking, Haley reached out with her unbroken arm and grabbed onto Brooke's hand in a death grip.

Brooke almost couldn't breathe. She felt choked at the words that had come out of Haley's mouth. "Of course Hales, I'll stay right here. I promise I won't leave your side. Me and Charlie will stay right here no matter what. You can count on it." Brooke looked over at Dr. Calloway very briefly. She saw a slight nod of the older woman's head indicating that she approved of Brooke staying. Not that she had any choice in the matter at this point. "But listen, you have to lay still okay? The doctor has to check everything and make sure you're okay. I promise I won't leave the room, but I have to take Charlie and stand just over there in the corner. I need to get out of the way so they can work to make you better. Don't you want to come home so Charlie and I can take care of you?" After receiving a nod from Haley, Brooke continued, "Okay then. Is it okay if I just go stand over there so they can examine you?" Haley nodded reluctantly after looking deep into Brooke's eyes for a while. She seemed to be gauging the truthfulness of Brooke's statement.

Haley was clearly not very happy at being so far away from Brooke. She cried the entire time the nurses and doctor were examining her and she never broke eye contact with Brooke. Not that Brooke minded that at all. For those few minutes that she stood at the end of the bed and gazed into Haley's eyes, Brooke felt like she had found her other half.

Brooke was startled from her thoughts by a soft hand being laid on her shoulder. She looked down and saw the soft blue eyes of Dr. Calloway looking back. With a slight jerk of her head, the doctor indicated that she wanted to have a word with Brooke alone. Brooke nodded her understanding, but first made her way to Haley's bedside. She laid Charlie down in the same unoccupied chair she was in before and then turned back towards Haley. She leaned down and began to speak, "Hey Hales. I'll be right back okay? I just have to talk to the doc for a sec. But Charlie is right here. I promise I won't be more than 5 minutes. Is that okay?"

Once Brooke received a tired nod from Haley, she turned and met Dr. Calloway just outside the room door. Before Brooke could even think of something to say, Dr. Calloway began speaking. "Okay, well from initial evaluation, miraculously everything seems to be fine. I think she probably had a panic attack when she first woke up because she wasn't able to breathe normally. And somehow, although I don't understand how, she didn't seem to cause anymore damage to herself with all the ridiculous thrashing about. What was all that about anyway?"

Dr. Calloway stood waiting on an answer from Brooke. Not knowing how to respond because even she didn't understand what happened herself, she simply shrugged and looked back into the doctor's blue eyes with her own tired hazel ones. "Well, whatever it was, she doesn't need to do it again. She was very lucky this time, but next time she probably won't be so lucky. Got it?" Brooke nodded. "Well, anyway, Haley seems to be doing just fine. I would assume she could probably go home maybe tomorrow. I want to keep her here for one more night for observation. Are you going to be the one taking her?" Another nod. "Okay, well you'll be given a list of medications and treatment for her. You're basically going to have to take care of her for the next little bit. But from what I've seen, I don't think you'll mind too much."

With that said, the doctor turned on her heel and left a very confused Brooke in her wake. Deciding not to dwell on what the doctor meant with that last statement, Brooke turned to go back into the room. When she re-entered, the sight that met her eyes just melted her heart. Charlie had somehow climbed onto the bed and was pressed against her mother's side. Haley had her good arm cradled beneath Charlie's head. The two fit together like a mother and daughter should. From where Brooke stood, she could see that Charlie had fallen back asleep and Haley was doing nothing but watching her doze off.

When Haley noticed Brooke standing in the doorway, she threw the brunette an emotional smile. It was a smile that simply took her breath right out of her lungs. Brooke easily returned the smile with a dazzling display of dimples. The dimpled smile melted Haley's heart in a way that no one had ever even come close to doing. With that exchange between the two girls, they shared an understanding that they would always be there for each other no matter what. They also seemed to understand that just below the surface of their budding friendship, there was something bubbling that was just itching to break free. And if they could tap into that hidden something, then all the world would be perfect for them. But for now, they were just concentrating on getting better.

Brooke slowly made her way over to the two girls and sat down in the now empty chair. She reached up and grabbed Haley's hand in both of her own. Ever so gently, Brooke brought Haley's hand to her lips and placed a lingering kiss on the palm. Smiling one more time, Brooke laid down her head and fell into a deep sleep. She didn't feel Haley lay her hand lightly on her head and start running her fingers through dark brown locks. Nor did she hear the words said with a conviction that had never been directed at her before, "I love you, Brooke Davis. More than you may ever know." All Brooke knew was that she finally felt safe knowing that Haley was awake and was going to be okay.

**TATHP**

**A/N:** okay okay okay, I know it's been like forever! But please r&r and let me know what you think…I hope it was worth the wait…its going to start picking up after this…I PROMISE!!!!!


	18. Hospital

**A/N: I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me! And please read the A/N at the end!**

**TATHP**

It had all been a dream. At least that's how Brooke felt when she woke up. She quickly noted she was seated in her usual spot by Haley's bed. Still groggy from the deep sleep and with her head still in its place on the bed, she sighed heavily. Haley's beautiful chocolate brown eyes had just been a figment of her overactive imagination. But then, being in this place for long can do that to a girl. As the fog of sleep slowly began to clear from her slow moving mind, Brooke felt soft fingers sliding through her brown, silky hair. Her breath hitched in her throat as both her mind and body immediately responded and froze in shock. Not wanting the tingling sensation to stop as the fingers continuously glided through her hair, Brooke stayed frozen in the hope that Haley was the one behind these movements. But then, it had to be Haley because no one else had this affect on her body as subconscious as it appeared to be. Finally, after not being able to sit in apprehension any longer, Brooke slowly sat up.

It had not been a dream. Just as she had dared hope, Haley sat smiling softly at Brooke. Granted, the smile was clearly pained and didn't quite reach her eyes as it had in the past, but it was a smile nonetheless. And then there were those deep brown eyes. Those eyes that had seen and been through far more than anyone should have to. Those eyes that Brooke could get lost in for all eternity. Those eyes that now held a part of Brooke's heart unbeknownst to the owner. After a moment of hesitant shock, Brooke finally responded with a small smile of her own. After having sat up, Haley's hand had unceremoniously fallen to the bed with a resounding thump. Not being able to stand the lack of physical contact, Brooke immediately grabbed Haley's hand and cradled it in between her own.

The two girls sat staring at each other for a bit. No words were needed, just the silent comfort that each provided the other. After a while, Brooke looked down to see Charlie still curled up to Haley's side. Her arm was protectively but carefully draped over Haley's stomach and her head was cradled in the crook of her mother's arm. Seeing the small girl being so careful around Haley even in her sleep brought back the painful memories of how Brooke had yelled at the child not too long ago. Shaking the memory out of her head for the time, Brooke chose to focus on the fact that Haley was awake and was so far okay. She could make up for her harshness towards the three year old later.

Glancing back up, Brooke saw that Haley was still gazing at her. Knowing that something needed to be said, but not knowing what to start with, Brooke blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, "So how are you feeling?" She at once cursed her word vomit.

Brooke immediately regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. But her apprehension soon dissipated as Haley's response filled her ears, "Well, considering I have God knows how many broken bones, a battered and bruised face I'm sure, I can barely breathe, and I can barely remember how this came about, I'm doing surprising well. And would you like to know why, Brooke Davis?" Even though Brooke's head and eyes were cast down to the bed, Haley waited until she received a short shake of the head from the brunette, and then continued, "Well, it's because of Charlie…and you."

With this statement, Brooke's head snapped up and her hazel eyes met in a shock of emotion with Haley's brown ones. The hazel eyes peering into the brown orbs seemed to ask an unspoken question of "Why me?" Haley smiled sweetly and answered the unasked question. "Brooke, I already told you that I heard everything you said pretty much. Your voice, and Charlie's voice, pulled me through the darkness. The two of you were my light. I felt every touch, every caress, and every kiss. Without you, I don't know that I would have found my way back. And I remember you telling me that you wanted me to wake up so I could tell you something. Do you remember?"

Brooke felt a blush creeping into her dimpled cheeks. Why was she blushing? Brooke Davis _never_ blushed. Brooke Davis made other people blush. People never made her blush. It was unheard of. But then, Haley James wasn't other people was she? Haley James was just Haley. She was the girl that had made Brooke fall hard, something else the brunette never did. Finally realizing that she was sitting there and staring dumbly at Haley, Brooke replied, "Of course I remember. I begged you to come back to us." Brooke refused to elaborate, silently hoping that Haley had somehow only heard portions of the one-sided conversations.

Haley tilted her head to the side slightly. The movement caused a flash of sharp pain to dance across her brown eyes. Brooke felt helpless as she just held on a little tighter to the other girl's small hand. After recovering somewhat from the feeling, Haley continued, "Oh no you don't missy. You're not getting off that easily. That's only part of what you said. You also said that you needed me and you wanted to looked into my eyes and tell me what I mean to you. And I do believe you also said that you wanted to tell me something and to hear me say it back. Am I correct?" Haley paused for a quiet moment. "By the way that your blush is deepening, I would venture to say that my assumption is correct," Haley smirked as she recounted her memories from being in the coma.

Brooke couldn't believe that Haley had heard all that. Sure, she had figured that the girl would hear it, but at the time, Brooke hadn't been thinking straight. She didn't want to reveal her true feelings like that. Well, at least now Haley knew. Might as well own up to it, "I wanted to tell you I love you and to hear you say it back. So now I'm saying it…I love you."

For the whole conversation, the two had not broken the strong eye contact. Without a moment's hesitation, Haley responded, "I love you too Brooke. You are truly the best friend I have ever had and could have ever asked for. Thank you for everything you have done for me. And thank you for taking care of Charlie. You really are like an Aunt to her. I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

With shocking clarity, Brooke realized what Haley had just said, "best friend." She had misinterpreted what Brooke meant. The emotional pain of that one statement was as physical as any pain she had ever felt. The brunette felt as though her own heart was being ripped out of her chest. Having to hold in the sobs was almost unbearable. It wasn't the same love. Apparently, Brooke's affection, adoration, and love were all unrequited. Haley had called her the best friend. But isn't that what this was? Just a friendship? Of course it was. Obviously Haley didn't have the same feelings as Brooke. She had a child for crying out loud. You didn't get that by being into other girls. And was Brooke really into other girls? As she looked at Haley's battered face and body, then at her warm chocolate eyes, she realized that she really was. At least, just this girl. But this could never happen. Brooke was just the "best friend."

And then, with another shocking realization, Brooke remembered that only a few nights ago when the auburn haired girl had indeed professed a love for her. With this memory recalled, Brooke calmed down immediately. Obviously Haley would call her a best friend, she didn't want Brooke to know about her true feelings. Haley didn't know what she knew. Haley didn't know that both girls had the same feelings for each other. A wave of calmness settled over Brooke as she took a deep breath and returned her gaze to Haley.

Just as she was about to correct Haley on what she meant by love, Brooke stopped. This wasn't something she wanted to do just after Haley had been beaten and raped. This was something that she wanted to make special and memorable. This was something that needed the right timing and planning. This was something for another time and place. So instead of correcting Haley, Brooke smiled and agreed, "No Hales, I don't know what I would do without you. Charlie either. The girl is a wreck without you. I'm just glad you're awake. Hopefully we can get you out of here soon and home."

After mentioning going home, Brooke noticed a certain amount of panic beginning to ebb its way into Haley's eyes. Her injured grip tightened around Brooke's loose one, and her body began to shiver not from cold, but from fear. Brooke quickly rose and ran her free hand down the side of Haley's face. "What's wrong Hales? What's going on? Do you need me to call the nurse?"

Haley shut her eyes and muttered a muffled "no" before opening her now dull brown orbs once more. Knowing she wasn't going to get away without an explanation, she began explaining her reaction, "I don't know if I can go back to that place, Brooke. He knows where we are now. He'll just come back and do this again. Heaven forbid if you or Charlie are there next time. We won't be safe if we go back there. I'm not putting your life and my child's life in danger by going back to that apartment. I'll just find somewhere else to go. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe that he found us. I was so careful…"

Brooke couldn't make sense of Haley's rambling, but every time she tried to stop her, Haley seemingly didn't hear her. It was as though the younger girl had drifted off into a world of her own that was controlled by a nightmare this man had created. Finally, Brooke somewhat squeezed Haley's uninjured hand and forced her to stop talking. She grabbed the other girl's chin and brought brown eyes to meet her own hazel ones. After eye contact had been established, Haley calmed down immensely. It was as though just looking into each other's eyes brought a bit of peace and safety that couldn't be found anywhere else. Finally, Brooke asked her question, "Who found you Hales? Who are you talking about? And what do you mean you were so careful? I don't understand what you're talking about."

"I don't want to talk about it," was the curt reply Brooke received. Haley had now visibly shut down. She was raising her guards around the one person who had broken down those walls.

Quickly trying to lower the gates once more, Brooke softly stroked Haley's cheek with her thumb as she did the same with Haley's hand. "Come on Hales, it's just me. I want to help you. But if you don't tell me what's going on, it's just going to make it harder for me to protect you. Now tell me, who is it that found you?"

Haley lifted her eyes to meet Brooke's once more. This time, they were glistening with tears and burning a brilliant red. Whatever was happening was something bigger than just a man attacking and raping Haley. Haley continued looking in Brooke's eyes. She seemed to be deciding on whether or not to elaborate on the issue at hand. But Haley recalled the statement that Brooke just made. Brooke wanted to protect her. No one, absolutely no one, had ever wanted to do that for her before. Finally, after making the decision, Haley responded, "Charlie's father. It was Blake who attacked me and raped me I'm sure. I don't remember, but once a rapist, always a rapist right? I mean I was there alone and unconscious, why wouldn't he take advantage of the situation? I'm sure the doctor told you her suspicions. Does she think he raped me?" Haley rambled yet again.

Brooke then realized that Haley hadn't spoken with the doctor yet. She defiantly didn't want to be the one to break this sort of news to her friend. Before she could answer, Haley spoke again, "It's okay. You don't have to respond. By your silence I can tell what the answer is." Brooke could have kicked herself for being so slow to respond. But what was to be expected of her? Haley had just told her that Charlie's father was in town and he was the one who did all of these horrible things to her.

Finally after a few more moments of hesitation, Brooke spoke up. She had to be the one to tell Haley. But in order to deliver this sort of news to the small mother, Brooke had to physically and emotionally shut down. She repeated the news in a monotone voice, void of any emotion. "Actually, you're right. Dr. Calloway, that's your doctor, suspects that he raped you. When she did your initial examination, she detected evidence of sexual abuse, but she wasn't certain because of all the other trauma and damage you sustained. She was going to ask you about it when you woke up, but I guess she can't now since you don't remember. Thank God you don't remember though. I don't want you to have to experience that again, Hales." At the last comment, the conviction came back to Brooke's raspy voice. The emotion returned full force as she gripped Haley's hand tighter in her own and ran her other hand up and down Haley's arm.

After the confirmation of her initial suspicions, Haley somewhat withdrew into herself. She shut her swollen eyes as tears slid past the penetrable barrier. The sight simply broke Brooke's heart into even more shattered and torn pieces. This was not how things were supposed to happen. Deciding to try and make the atmosphere a little more bearable, Brooke changed the topic slightly, "Look, Hales, don't worry about anything alright. Just worry about getting better. We can deal with everything else later. Right now, you're main concern is to get well for me and for Charlie. We need you back. I promise I'll take care of everything. I'll protect you. Just worry about getting better."

After the change of topic, Haley slightly smiled and glance at Brooke, "I love that…"

Somewhat confused, Brooke tilted her head in a way to signify she didn't understand what Haley was trying to say. So Haley elaborated, "Where do I start? First I think the way you just tilted your head is absolutely adorable. Second, I love to hear you call me Hales. I've never let anyone call me that, but it just sounds so natural coming from you. Third, I love that you can make me feel safe with just a few spoken words. And fourth, I love that you can sufficiently calm me down and take my mind off of things without even having to try. I just love everything about you Brooke Davis."

Brooke's breathing quickly sped up as the glorious words slid effortlessly past Haley's lips. She slowly brought up Haley's hand and placed a long and lingering kiss on the palm and she closed her eyes against the torrent of emotions that raged within her. Once again, Brooke had to remind herself that this is not the place that she wanted to confess her true feelings to Haley. With the most self-control she had ever exhibited, Brooke held back all the words of love she wanted to shout out. Instead she replied, "I love you too, Hales."

After Brooke's reply, the two girls just sat in a content silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Just as Brooke was about to speak up again, Charlie began to rouse from her sleep. With a groggy moan and prolonged yawn, the small child slowly rubbed her tired eyes and stretched her tiny arms. The movement, although slight and insignificant, immediately jostled Haley in a way that shot pain throughout her entire body. Although she was on heavy doses of pain medications, there was such substantial damage and so the slightest movements caused severe pain. At the movement, Haley let out a throaty groan of obvious pain to which she tried to hide from the two other occupants of the room.

Brooke easily noted the pained expression and sounds coming from the small auburn-haired girl on the bed. Acting quickly, Brooke reached over and effortlessly lifted Charlie off the bed and sat the small child in her lap. Instead of turning around and putting her head on Brooke's shoulder like she usually did, Charlie instead began to squirm and try to force her way onto Haley's bed. Rather than allowing the small child to succeed in her endeavor, Brooke tightened her hold on Charlie and whispered in her ear, "Hey Ladybug, remember how we talked about Mommy being hurt?" After receiving a small nod from the currently frozen child, Brooke continued, "Well, she still is okay? Even though you were being super duper careful, and I'm so proud of you for that, it still hurts her when you get too close and move a lot. So for right now, we're going to sit right here. You can hold her hand and talk to her though okay? I bet she'd like that."

Haley couldn't hold back the smile she had at seeing the sight of Brooke being so gentle with Charlie. It warmed her heart in a way that she would imagine a mother felt when watching a touching scene between a father and a daughter. But Brooke wasn't a father. Brooke was a teenage girl. A beautiful teenage girl. A beautiful teenage girl who was the most popular person at Tree Hill High School. A beautiful teenage girl who could have any guy in the world that she wanted. A beautiful teenage girl who had stolen Haley's very own heart. And the way that the brunette cared for Charlie only strengthened that love.

When Brooke looked up from talking to Charlie, she couldn't help but notice the longing look in Haley's eyes. Those pools of brown, while looking at Brooke and Charlie, were seeing something else. Before Brooke could really ponder what was going on with that look, Charlie began talking ninety miles a minute. "Oh Mommy, I've been so afwaid dis whole time dat you have been sweeping! Auntie Bwookie let me stay wif you though because she knows how much I wove you. But Ms. Kawen made me go wif her for a little while and then mean Peyton had to bwing me back up here to be wif Auntie Bwookie and you too. Auntie Bwookie hasn't left the hospital though. Did you know dat? She has been here dis whole time because she woves you, too, Mommy. She woves you a whole lot! I heard her say so…"

Brooke would be lying if she didn't say that she was tired. So as the small child continued to ramble on and on about anything and everything to her mother, the brunette gently set her head back against the chair and closed her eyes. She had every intention of just resting her eyelids for a few heartbeats, but as soon as she closed her eyes, exhaustion claimed its victim. Brooke was out cold.

The sleeping brunette did not go unnoticed by the listening mother. While her attention was mostly devoted to her energetic three year old, there was that part of her that was always aware of Brooke that saw the fatigue overtake the cheerleader. Haley also noticed that Brooke's grip on Charlie tightened instead of slackening as a grip usually does when the owner succumbs to sleep. Deciding to let the worn out girl sleep, Haley returned her full attention to her chattering child.

Although this was neither the ideal of locations nor the ideal situation to find herself in, Haley James couldn't help but to feel happy. She had her daughter and her best friend. She felt safe knowing that Brooke was right there. For this brief and fleeting moment, everything was okay with the world.

**TATHP**

Not unlike the last time this happened, Brooke awoke to find herself in her usual position beside Haley's hospital bed. However, what was different from last time is that Brooke heard soft singing coming from Haley who was currently running her fingers through her thick, brown hair. Springing up quicker than usual, Brooke jumped out of her seat and began looking around the room. She quickly spun in a complete circle before her eyes focused back down on Haley's. Finally, she spoke up, "Where is Charlie? She was just here. She was just in my lap talking to you like five minutes ago. Where did she go? Is she okay?"

Noticing Brooke's frantic behavior, Haley quickly responded, "Brooke, calm down and relax. Karen stopped by while you were sleeping. Charlie got hungry so Karen took her to the cafeteria." Haley couldn't help but to love how protective Brooke obviously already was over Charlie.

Hearing Haley's scratchy voice immediately soothed Brooke and calmed her nerves. After a second of processing what Haley actually said, she realized that she had obviously been asleep for longer than just five minutes, as she initially thought. "So, exactly how long have I been out? I feel like I've only been asleep for a few minutes, tops."

Haley looked into Brooke's hazel eyes and smiled as she answered, "Well, you've been asleep for going on five hours now. Once your head leaned back against the chair, you were out. It was actually pretty cute. Karen got here about 2 hours after you passed out. When she walked in, Charlie jumped out of your arms. Not without difficulty I might add. You had quite a grip on her. But once she did succeed in freeing herself from your grasp, you stirred just enough to lean forward and put your head down on the bed. You've been like that ever since. Karen tried to get you to move to the sofa over by the window, but you would not budge. You actually started getting upset, in your sleep I might add, when she tried to help you up. So airing on the side of caution and safety for all involved, we decided to leave you be."

Blushing for the second time in as many days, Brooke looked away from Haley's penetrating gaze. Suddenly finding her nails to be of intense interest, Brooke responded in a soft mumble, "Sorry about that. I'm not sure what got into me. I get kind of cranky when I'm sleepy. Not to mention I'm a very deep sleeper. Usually once I'm asleep, I'm out like a light. I think a lot of it has to do with not wanting to leave your side for anything. I think that has now carried on into my subconscious. But I'm sorry again if it bothered you in any way."

Seeing how uncomfortable Brooke obviously was with being under fire for her sleeping habits, Haley gently reached out and grabbed onto the hand that Brooke suddenly found so interesting. After finding Brooke's hazel eyes making contact with her own brown ones once again, Haley began speaking to ease Brooke's nervousness, "To be honest Brooke, I was glad we couldn't get you to move. Not only do I think it is adorable that you were so adamant about being by my side even in your sleep, but I actually feel safer knowing you're there. And being able to run my fingers through your hair and sing to you while you sleep just feels right. I honestly wouldn't have it any other way." Haley ended with a soft smile playing on her bruised features.

Even with the bruises marring her beautiful face, Brooke could see Haley, the real Haley, under all the marks and discoloration. Feeling more relaxed knowing that Haley enjoyed the closeness just as much as she herself did, Brooke gave off a radiant smile that but her dimples on full display. "I'm glad you feel the same way as I…wait a minute. What do you mean that I was 'so adamant about being by your side?' I thought that you guys just couldn't get me to move." Brooke noticed that Haley's story didn't quite match up. She didn't think that just by being impossible to move really qualified as being "adamant" about staying beside Haley.

Haley's flawed smile grew even wider despite the pain it caused. She was hoping Brooke would ask that very question. She couldn't wait to share her new knowledge with the young girl standing by her bedside, holding her hand. "Well, did you realize Brooke Davis that you talk in your sleep?"

Brooke could feel her cheeks flare again in a tell tale blush. Never had she blushed so much in her entire life as she had in the past two days in front of Haley James. This girl was going to be the death of her. Almost too scared to venture into this conversation, but also too curious not to, Brooke answered Haley in a meek voice, "I was aware that on occasion, I have been known to speak a word or two while in a state of slumber. What does that have to do with anything?"

Seeing the blush rise again for the second time that day, Haley couldn't help but to fall a little harder for Brooke. After seeing the usually composed cheerleader swallow shakily and tentatively squeeze her hand a little tighter, Haley couldn't help but to laugh at the situation. After composing herself somewhat so that she could continue, Haley looked into Brooke's eyes again and began retelling what had been muttered in a sleep induced haze. "Well, the first time Karen tried to get you up, you just kind of shrugged her off. But when she actually tried to lift you out of your chair, you got…upset so to speak. You started mumbling something along the lines of 'No. Stop it! I have to stay with Hales. She needs me. I love her so much. I need to stay with her. I promised to protect her.' You just kept mumbling that over and over. I must say, it really warmed my heart. You have no idea how good that sounded coming from you. Honestly Brooke, I don't know what I would do without you." While the beginning of her explanation did start off with a laugh, by the end of it, Haley had a serious expression on her face and was staring intently into Brooke's hazel eyes with an intensity that neither had experienced to this point.

Before Brooke could fathom an appropriate response, Haley continued, "Truthfully Brooke, I have never felt as safe, protected, but most of all loved, than when I'm in your presence. For so long, it has been just Charlie and me running to stay ahead. For so long, it has just been Charlie and me together to fend for ourselves. Even when we were in other towns or other cities, there has never been someone to take us in or to care for us the way you have. I thank you for that. And now, I've dragged you into all this mess, and for that I am sorry. I never meant for you to be in the middle. I promise once I'm out of here, I will tell you everything. Do you remember the night we talked all night and spilled our secrets?" After waiting for and receiving a slight nod from Brooke, Haley continued, "Well, I didn't tell you everything. I told you most of the horrid story that I'm in the middle of, but I left out some parts. I promise, that once I am out of this wretched place, I will tell you everything. At that point, you can make a decision to either continue to be dragged through my horrible life, or to leave with no strings attached. I'll understand either decision, especially the latter."

Before Haley could continue with her speech, Brooke abruptly cut her off. "I can tell you right now Haley James, that no matter what, I will not leave your side. I will stand with you in this no matter what. You and Charlie have become everything to me in such a short amount of time. There is something I need to tell you too, but I don't know if I can wait until we have our talk."

Just as Brooke was about to reveal her hidden love for Haley, Charlie burst through the hospital door and quickly ran over to wrap herself around Brooke's legs. "Oh Auntie Bwookie, I'm so glad you are awake now too! Now we can all talk and have fun like we always do. Wight Ms. Kawen?"

With one last long look into Haley's brown eyes, Brooke looked down and smiled tenderly at the small child still clinging to her legs. After running her fingers through the thick, raven curls, Brooke turned to smile softly at the older woman making her way over to the hospital bed. Finally returning her hazel eyes to Haley's brown ones, Brooke nodded her head, indicating that the two of them would have to finish their discussion later. Not wanted to neglect the child still wrapped tightly around her legs, Brooke leaned down and lifted Charlie into her strong arms. Kissing the girl on the cheek and sitting down in the chair beside Haley's bed, she responded, "Sure Ladybug. We can do whatever you want."

All the occupants of the room proceeded to talk and laugh for the next few hours, all in an attempt to forget, just for a brief moment, the horrors that Haley had gone through. Those demons and nightmares could be fought another day.

**TATHP**

**A/N: Okay so I'm sure you all hate me. I'm so sorry it's been over a year since I've updated. However, I've just graduated from college and I plan on finishing this story within the next few months. If anyone is still with me, and I hope you all are, please forgive me and let me know what you thought! I'm taking suggestions on where you want this to go. I have an idea, but I want to implement as much as I can so that it is a story that you guys want to read. Much Love!**


End file.
